Secret lovers
by appearently uncreative
Summary: How long can you love in secret? We're about to find out. Grimm/Ichi Starrk/Shinji Love Sex blah blah blah
1. Patience

**Secret Lovers**

**Chapter 1: Patience  
><strong>

"So why can't you come to the movies with me, again" asked Shinji, a boy with a chin length bob, wearing a pink shirt, and skin tight skinny jeans

"Shinji, I thought I told you this already I have to watch Yuzu and Karin because my dad is working late tonight" Ichigo explained, a boy with spiky, bright, orange hair, wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans

"You know, Ichi, it's ok if your ditching me for a date, I'm fine with it" he said, knowing that Ichigo would get mad and walk off, letting Shinji know that he was right

"Shin, how many times do I have to tell you I don't have a date" he temper began to rise. Its hard to hide things from someone who knows everything.

"Til I believe you"

"Well then I guess I have to..."he was rudely knocked to the ground by the king of the school. With his bright blue eyes and brighter blue hair he's easily the hottest guy in school. Not to mention he's six foot even and has the body of a god.

"Damn, Kurosaki. Watch where you goin" he said rudely

"Why should I watch where I'm goin if you bumped into me, Grimmjow" Shinji didn't miss the gleam in Grimmjow's eyes when Ichigo said his name. He never misses any of the exchanges between the two. He knows Grimmjow is the reason why Ichigo ditches him all the time but he doesn't care because Ichigo is happy and that makes him happy.

"You heard what I said, watch where you goin"

"I have a question" Shinji said getting tired of being silent "Why are you here" he asked referring to the two boys standing behind Grimmjow, Nnoitra Gilga and Starrk Coyote. Everybody knows Nnoitra as a 'bad boy', with his long black hair and white bandana covering his left eye he looks dangerous. He skips school, has bad grades, and beats kids up for no reason. Shinji knows him as a totally different person. Nnoitra is smart and nice and only skips school to go to work so he can take care of his family. He's the only one of Grimmjow's friends Shinji likes. "I don't really care that Nnoi is here, what I really wanna know is why are _you _here" Shinji said to Starrk Coyote who has had sex with everything that walks past him. He has brown hair and grey eyes and he has been trying to fuck Shinji since freshmen year, they're seniors now. Shinji can't stand Starrk, he's too cocky and he thinks he can have what ever he wants, but he tries everyday to fuck Shinji.

"I'm here cuz I wanna be Blondie, you gotta problem with that"

"Yes I do. Why are you always around?"

"Cuz I wanna be Blondie"

"Why can't you just go away"

"If you let me fuck you I will" he grinned

"Why would I fuck you"

"Cuz I look good and I'll be the best you ever have"

"Your right Starrk you do look good" he paused and watched his face light up "but you fuck whatever walks past you. Boy, girl, back, front, you don't who they are or how they feel, your selfish and how do I know you won't be the same with me. See, I like to get to know a person _before_ I fuck 'em maybe you should try that"

"I don't see the problem, why should I have to get to know someone if they will let me fuck them either way"

"Well, if you wanna fuck me that's what you'll have to do. You know what I have a proposition for you"

"Really" he smiled

"If you can keep your dick in your pants for two weeks I'll..."

"let me fuck you" Starrk tried to finish his sentence with how

"No, I'll let you take me out on a date and we'll see where it goes from there"

"So if I stop fucking for two weeks I can fuck you"

"No, you can take me on a date"

"One usually leads to the other"

He rolled his eyes "Deal" he held out his hand

"Deal" Starrk grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear "I'm goin to fuck your brains out and I. Can't. Wait." he gave Shinji a peck on his cheek and walked away, without looking back.

"Shinji!" Ichigo yelled for the fifth time

"...What"

"You gone lose, Blondie" Grimmjow said, he looked at Ichigo on last time before walking away with Nnoitra behind him shaking his head

"I though you hated Starrk" Ichigo asked

"I did too"

* * *

><p>Later that day Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking in the park holding hands, kissing every five minutes. Grimmjow making Ichigo laugh and his eyes lighting up and a smile would go across his face every time he did. Grimmjow would sing to him and he would smile.<p>

"Grimm" Ichigo said in a soft voice as he sat in between Grimmjow's legs as they sat under a tree

"hmm" he responded

"When you gone tell people about us" he felt Grimmjow tense up behind him before he took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Soon" he responded, he knew he sounded like a broken record but he did understand where Ichigo was coming from, you can only love in secrecy for so long.

"You said that the last time" he whined as he turned to face him "and the time before that and the time before that. When is soon?"

He closed his eyes and sighed again before speaking "Ichigo, please, just...just...be patient with me"

"Grimm I am but I just can't...I can't...I can't...I don't know" he looked down into his hands.

"Grimmjow grabbed his face in his hands and looked him in the eye "I love you and soon everyone else will know, Ok. Just be patient with me, please" he kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I love you, too" he said somehow relieved by those words. He checked the time and realized he had to go home "I gotta go" he kissed Grimmjow and whispered 'I love you' before leaving to go home.

They have been together for a year and still no one knows of their relationship and its because of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The star of the football, basketball, and baseball teams. All the girls love him and all the guys want to be him, and that only makes his ego bigger, but as cocky as he is he still doesn't want anyone to know he's gay. When Grimmjow met Ichigo he knew he was openly gay but that didn't stop him from having sex with him the first night he saw him and then went out looking for him a week later because he couldn't get Ichigo out of his head. He was surprised when Ichigo agreed to be his boyfriend in secrecy but neither of them knew it would go on this long. He could tell Ichigo was getting more and more tired and irritated. They argue more now then they have their whole relationship. Ichigo doesn't talk to him in school anymore, he doesn't even look at him the same.

Grimmjow fears for the worst.

A break up.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short but it will get longer and I also know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories but this has been sitting in my yoai notebook for a while.<strong>

**Please review**


	2. Their first date

Chapter** 2: Their first date**

"Blondie" Starrk sang as he ran through the lunch room searching for him "Found him" he saw him talking to Ichigo, as usual "Blondie" he yelled this time Shinji heard him because when he turned around he looked pissed.

"What asshole" Shinji said when Starrk finally got to his lunch table

"I'm taking you out on a date this Friday" he said with confidence

"The hell you are"

"What do you mean, two weeks ago you said and I quote 'If you can keep that thing in your pants for two weeks then I'll go out on a date with you', I haven't fucked in two weeks so you owe me a date"

"Some how Starrk I don't believe you. You Starrk Coyote didn't have sex for two whole weeks, the same Starrk Coyote that broke up with his girlfriend cuz she wasn't giving it up in less then two days. Yea I think I'll need a little paper work before I believe that" he flipped his hair and began talking to Ichigo again

"Blondie, I'm telling the truth" he saw Halibel walk past him, he knew she could prove it, she knew_ everyone's_ business "Hal when was the last time I had sex"

"Two weeks ago, and I hear its for a certain blo..."

"Shut up Hal, that's all I wanted" he couldn't stand her, but he needed her to go on this date with Shinji

"Well" Shinji sighed "If Hal says it I guess its right" Starrk smiled "Pick me up at eight,at my house, and if your even one minute late we're not going, got it"

"I got it" he smiled he had to try really hard not to skip away

"Are you really going to go out with him" Ichigo asked

"well, a deal is a deal, I have to go" he answered

"I think you wanna go"

"No I don't" he smiled

"Are you blushing?"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"Are too" Ichigo's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and touched the screen, Grimmjow's name popped up, he texted him. '_m3t me after lunch'_ he looked around the lunch room searching for bright blue hair when he couldn't find it he texted him '_where r u_'

'_dont worry bout it'_ he replied

'_ok watever'_

_'luv u'_

He smiled _'luv u 2'_

"Who was that?" Shinji asked even though he had a good feeling of who it was.

"No one" he answered

"So no one makes you smile and blush like a chick"

"Starrk makes_ you_ do that"

"And Ichigo gone make Shinji beat his ass if he say that again"

"Shinji likes Starrk. Shinji likes Starrk" he sang

"Ichi's bout to die. Ichi's bout to die" Ichigo stuck his tongue out at Shinji and Shinji tackled him to the ground.

"Ok. Ok. I give. I give," Ichigo said

"Yea you better give" Shinji said getting off Ichigo and helping him stand up. The bell rang letting them know lunch was over "Lunch is over I guess its time to go see no one"

"Shut up, Shinji" he smiled he had a feeling that Shinji knew about him and Grimmjow.

"You didn't deny it. I'll see you later Ichi" he walked to class

Ichigo walked into the hallway looking for his boyfriend until he was snatched into a small, dark room. He felt someone kiss his neck, he finally knew where his boyfriend was. "Grimm, what are you doin"

"How did you know it was me" he smirked

"Ouch, cuz only you would bite me" Grimmjow kissed the spot on his neck where he bit him "So where were you at lunch"

"Out"

"Out where"

"Out out"

"Grimm"

"If you really wanna know, I was getting this for you" he pulled a box out of his pocket

"I can't see it, its dark" he deadpanned

"Oh sorry" he reached over and flipped a switch from nowhere

"Ooo a box" he took the box from Grimmjow's hands and opened it what was in it made him smile "Grimm, its beautiful" it was a strawberry with rubies, diamonds,and emeralds incrusted in it that glistened in the light.

Grimmjow took the necklace out of his hands and put it around Ichigo's neck "I thought you deserved it cuz you put up with so much of my shit"

He smiled "I love it" he kissed him "and I love you" he kissed him again. Grimmjow forced his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth but before they could get any where the tardy bell rang. "Damn" Ichigo whispered

Grimmjow kissed his cheek "I'll see you later, right"

"Right, at your house"

"Yup, cuz Starrk is taking blondie out tonight"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

They kissed one last time before parting ways.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did you get that?" Shinji asked Ichigo when he saw him after school<p>

"No where" he answered quickly

"I'm not stupid, Ichigo, I know you didn't get that from nowhere"

"Your right Shinji, you are quite smart. I don't know why I thought I could trick you" Ichigo hoped Shinji would fall for the compliment

"Damn right, So Where did you get that necklace"

Unfortunately it didn't work "I'll tell you later, we have to get ready for your date with Starrk"

Shinji looked at him suspiciously before agreeing quietly. They both walked to Shinji's house in silence. When Shinji walked into his house his brother, Rojuro, and his boyfriend, Kensei, were sitting on the couch.

"Hey Shinji, Hey Ichigo" Rojuro said when they walked past him

"Gotta date tonight, I'll be out late"

"That's nice, with who"

"Ichigo don't say it" Shinji warned

"Starrk C... Ouch" Ichigo screamed when Shinji hit him "Why do you keep hurting me"

"Cuz you won't shut your trap"

"I have nightmares about you"

"C'mon"Shinji said dragging Ichigo up to his room

"So what are you gonna wear on your date" Ichigo asked when he got to Shinji's room

"I don't know"

"Maybe you should wear your ass pants"

"The black ones?" Ichigo nodded "Why, it's only Starrk"

"But you like him"

"Shut up. I do not like him"

Ichigo stared at Shinji before saying "Ok Shin, that makes sense"

"Shut up and help me find something nice to wear"

"Why, it's only Starrk" he mocked

"That's why I hit you so much"

"Whatever" Ichigo said before walking into Shinji's closet and began pulling clothes out of it. "Pick something and wear it"

"I wanna wear purple"

"So"

"There's no purple in that pile"

Ichigo sighed and went back to the closet. He pulled out a purple v-neck and Shinji's tightest black pants, he went over to his shoe self and pick out his black Nikes with the purple shoe strings. Ichigo goes through this every time Shinji gets a date. He picks out his outfit hours before the actual date, and then they chill before Shinji gets ready to go on his date, then Shinji waits for his date, Ichigo walks him outside and pretends to be a dad, and then he goes home and waits for Shinji to tell him about it. If only he could tell Shinji about his dates.

"I like that outfit Ichi" Shinji said "You should get a job doin this"

"Whatever, let's go watch tv"

* * *

><p>"Starrk get the fuck up you got a date in a hour and a half" Grimmjow yelled through the Starrk's bedroom door<p>

Starrk opened the door "I wasn't sleep"

"Oh my god, Starrk isn't sleeping or fucking, what has the blonde done do you"

"Shut up" he rubbed a hand over his face "What car should I take?"

"I don't know, take the BMW, he should like that"

"You sure"

"Yes, Ichi told me he likes BMWs"

"Your gonna hafta start tellin' people about him soon"

Grimmjow sighed "Could you not throw that in my face right now, I know. He's been gettin more and more irritated with me about it"

Starrk shook his head "So what should I wear"

"Oh my god, you actually care about what your gonna wear"

"Shut up, you know I've been waiting three years just get in his pants. I'm not letting anything fuck this up"

"Alright, "

"Shut up"

Grimmjow laughed at his cousin, they have been close all his life and he has never seen him like this. So worried. So discombobulated. So...caring. Starrk has never cared about who he was fucking or who he wanted to fuck, most of the time he didn't even know their last name. "Wear your nice jeans and that one shirt you wore to get that one chick...orange hair, ginormous knockers."

"I like that shirt, that got me fucked in two hours"

"And don't be out late, we got a football game tomorrow"

"Yea, whatever mom"

Grimmjow walked back to his room laughing, he never thought he'd see the day Starrk actually thought about what he was going to wear on a date. Speaking of dates Grimmjow had his to prepare for, he knew Ichigo would be coming over as soon as Starrk picked Shinji up at his house. He didn't know how long he would stay before they got into another argument about their relationship. Ichigo's getting more and more pushy on the subject and Grimmjow is afraid they might not last any longer. If only he could be more patient with Grimmjow they wouldn't have this problem, at least that's what Grimmjow thought.

To make time go a little faster he decided to call Ichigo to see how he's doing. He picked his phone up off his desk and touched the screen he waited for Ichigo to answer.

"Yea" Ichigo answered

"Why do you answer your phone like that?" Grimmjow asked

Ichigo laughed "Its my phone I can answer it anyway I want" Grimmjow laughed "So why did you call?"

"I can't call my boyfriend"

"Nope"

"Hahaha very funny, I just wanted to see what your were doing"

"I'm waiting for Shinji to get out the shower so I can dress him like a barbie doll and send him on his way"

"Ha funny, do you think he's gonna let Starrk fuck him tonight"

"Hell no, Shinji told me he's gonna make Starrk wait until he has him wrapped around his finger"

"I can't wait to see that, do you think it will work"

"I don't know Shinji has a lot of people on that finger of his. If it works it will be funny to see"

"So when are you coming over here"Grimmjow asked changing the subject

"When Starrk comes to pick Shinji up"

"And then what will happen"

"We'll do one of our favorite things"

"Fuckin"

"Absolutely not. We're gonna play uno"

"If that's all we're doin then you can stay home"

Ichigo laughed before acting hurt "If you loved me you would want to do anything with me"

"I do love you but maybe you should come up with better ideas"

Ichigo laughed again making Grimmjow's heart skip a beat "Your an ass you know that"

"And I love your ass"

"And it loves you, too"

* * *

><p>Starrk walked up to Shinji's doorstep at 7:55, he didn't want to be late for his first chance at getting in Shinji's pants. Starrk rang the doorbell and right way the door was opened by a man with silver hair and brown eyes. "Who the hell are you" the man asked before yelling back into the house "I'm already at the door"<p>

"I'm Starrk I'm here to pick up Shinji"

"Oh your the date he doesn't wanna go on or at least that's what he's sayin, well just sit on the couch he's not ready yet"

"Ok thanks"

"I'm Kensei his brother's boyfriend, I killed a man before...just sayin"

"Stop saying that" Ichigo yelled on his way down the stairs "That's creepy"

"Whatever I think I should say it cuz they will be afraid of me and they won't do anything to Shinji"

"I don't think Starrk's gonna hurt Shinji"

"You don't know that"

"I'm pretty sure I do"

Kensei stared at Ichigo briefly before shrugging his shoulders "Tell Shinji to hurry up"

"I did, you know he moves slow"

"Yea I do"

"Starrk you look nice" Ichigo said when he took a good look at him "You _are_ trying, that's nice. I wish some one related to you would do the same"

"I've told him the same"

"Ichigo ,I'm ready" Shinji called out "Is he there?

"Yea" Ichigo and Starrk said

"Damn" Shinji cursed

"Don't act like that you know you want him here..Ouch! How did you get here so fast" Ichigo said to Shinji when he hit him

"My super powers kick in when I hear bullshit"

"Whatever Shinji. Have fun on your date"

"It's not a date it's a jail sentence"

"Ouch" Starrk said putting a hand over his heart "I am not that bad. I'll even pay this time"

"Starrk you don't pay for dates?"Ichigo asked

"No, Why would I ,they're gonna let me fuck them wheather I pay or not. Why would I pay for something I can get for free"

"Well his logic makes sense" Shinji said "but you'll be paying for me cuz I don't plan on fuckin' you tonight"

"That's fine" Starrk got up from the couch and walked over to Shinji, he got close enough to kiss but didn't "cuz I plan on tryin' and tryin' til I fuck you" he kissed Shinji softly on his lips

"Aww look at that they already kissin' , Shinji I thought you didn't to go on this date"Kensei said

"Sh sh shut up" Shinji stuttered "C'mon Starrk lets get this over with"

"Bye guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Ichigo said

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna fuck him" Shinji said before walking out the door "Oh you brought the BMW I like those"

Points for Grimm, Starrk said in his head "I figured you'd look good in it" he opened the door for him

"Look at you being all gentlemen like. Now lets see how long this will last"

"It's all for you"

"Oh really" Shinji lifted an eye brow

"Yes really"

The car was silent before Shinji broke it, there was something he had to know "Starrk" he said quietly "Why do you like me so much?"

Starrk paused for a brief moment before coming up with something clever to say "Cuz your the only person in our school I haven't fucked yet"

Shinji rolled his eyes, that was not the answer he was looking for but it was Starrk "But you haven't fucked Tesla or Hal"

"I hate Hal" he said in a voice Shinji's never heard before, he found that voice sexy but he would never tell Starrk that.

"Why?"

"She blackmails people, back in middle school she was gonna out me for being gay in front of everyone so I beat her to it, I kissed Shuhei, my boyfriend at the time, in front of everyone"

"Oh ,I wondered why you did that...ok so we talked about Hal what about Tesla"

"What about him"

"Why won't you fuck him"

"Oh that's easy I'm not into blondes"

"Um Starrk if you haven't noticed I'm blonde and you've been tryna fuck me since freshmen year"

"Your different, you won't give me the time of day. You don't even talk to me unless I say something to you first and unlike everyone else" he stopped the car and looked at Shinji "your kisses linger


	3. It will rain

**Chapter 3:It will rain**

Ichigo sat in class staring into space thinking about the conversation he had with Shinji the night before. After his date with Grimmjow ended with yet another argument he called Shinji and told him everything. He told Shinji everything from the time they met til now. Ichigo told him that he doesn't think he can be with Grimmjow because he won't tell anyone about them. Shinji told him to follow his heart and that he would be behind him no matter what. Ichigo said he had some thinking to do and would Shinji whatever he came up with before trying to sleep.

So there Ichigo sat thinking. What should I do? I know he loves me, but how much? What will happen if we break-up? Will he hate me? Those thoughts ran through Ichigo's mind a mile a minute. He can't continue to love in secret. He sighed and banged his head on the table getting looks from the people in the classroom.

"Mr. Kurosaki" the teacher said

"Yes Yorichi" he answered without picking his head up

"Perhaps you should try drawing your frustrations into your sketch book" he sighed again, lifted his head up and grabbed his pencil and looked down at a sketch book filled with broken hearts.

"This is gonna be so hard" he whispered to himself

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat in class thinking about what happen with Ichigo the night before. What started as a romantic evening ended in disaster.<p>

_"Ichi" Grimmjow said as they lay in bed naked after sex_

_"Hmm" he answered  
><em>

_" You know I love you, right?"  
><em>

_"MmmHmm"  
><em>

_"And you know I wanna be with you for a long time, right?"  
><em>

_"MmmHmm" Ichigo turned on his side so he could look Grimm in the eye "Grimm where are you goin with this"  
><em>

_"No where just askin questions"  
><em>

_"Grimm are you planning to keep us a secret till we graduate?" Ichigo sat up, he knew what Grimmjow was trying to say  
><em>

_"No" he lied  
><em>

_"Don't lie to me" he warned  
><em>

_Grimmjow looked defeated "Yes"  
><em>

_"No" Grimmjow sat up quickly and looked at Ichigo "I'm not doin it"  
><em>

_"Why not"  
><em>

_"Why would I"_

_"Cuz you love me"  
><em>

_"That's not enough anymore"  
><em>

_Grimmjow looked confused and then angry "What do you mean its not enough" he almost yelled  
><em>

_"I mean loving you is not nearly enough for me to continue to keep us a secret, Grimm, that's what I mean"  
><em>

_"Are you sayin you don't love me anymore"  
><em>

_"Don't be stupid..."  
><em>

_"Are you calling me stupid?"  
><em>

_"Shut up and listen for once in your fuckin life" he yelled "I'm not sayin I don't love you anymore" he sighed calming himself down just a little "I'm saying I can live like this anymore"  
><em>

_"Seeing that Ichigo calmed down Grimmjow calmed down too "What do you mean, then"  
><em>

_"I mean I don't want the only people who knows I love you to be just you and Starrk. I want as many people to know as possible"  
><em>

_"I know but if I come out my whole life will change"  
><em>

_For some reason that set Ichigo off. He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes off the floor. "Where are you goin?" Grimmjow asked  
><em>

_"I'm goin home" his mind was made up  
><em>

_"What the fuck, Why?"  
><em>

_"Cuz there you go thinkin about yourself again"  
><em>

_"What? I don't always think about me" he got out of bed, he was angry again  
><em>

_"'My whole life will change' Really Grimm. What about me? And what the fuck do you mean 'If', so you don't plan on coming out ever?"  
><em>

_"Whoa, wait a minute" he held out his hand as if he was stopping traffic "Yes my whole life will change and you would still be apart of it and yes I plan on coming out"  
><em>

_Ichigo crossed his arms and cocked a hip "When?"  
><em>

_"I don't know"  
><em>

_"That's the problem" and with that Ichigo walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
><em>

_Grimmjow sat down on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. He heard the front door slam and he knew Ichigo was gone. He had to fix it but he can't help but think, if Ichigo just wait they would have no problems.  
><em>

Grimmjow fished his cell phone out of his pocket, he felt like he should apologize Ichigo he didn't know why but that usually made things better.

'I'm sorry'

Ichigo took the vibrating phone out of his pocket and felt his heart hurt at who it was. Grimmjow was sorry. For what, he didn't know. Grimmjow was always sorry hoping that would make things good again and Ichigo forgives him to make it all go away. He couldn't do that anymore.

'For what' he texted back

'Idk for yelling i guess'

That confirmed Ichigo's hypothesis, he sighed and texted back 'U dont hav to apologize u hav nothing to b sorry 4'

Grimmjow was surprised 'Really'

Ichigo couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face. He could practically hear Grimmjow's voice through the text. He felt his phone vibrate again.

'U kno i luv u rite'

The smirk on his face disappeared and was replaced with a worried look, although he didn't know why he was worried. Grimmjow says 'I love you' all the time, why was this time any different. 'Yes" he replied

'Just wanted to make sure u knew'

That made Ichigo's heart hurt. 'I do' he replied with tears in his eyes 'I love you'

'Good ttyl'

Ichigo sighed as he let one tear slide down his face.

* * *

><p>"Shinji how was your date with Starrk" Ichigo heard someone ask him for the third time since they sat down for lunch. Shinji, knowing how much it hurts Ichigo to hear it, just says 'It was nice' hoping they would leave to spear his friend misery.<p>

Shinji looked at Ichigo, he could see that Ichigo was hurting and there was nothing he could do about it "Are you ok"

"Yea I'm fine" he sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Shinji didn't believe him but nodded anyway "So what are you gonna do"

He shrugged "I don't know, I have no idea what to do"

"Maybe you should write down all the things you love and hate about him and see if that helps"

"I did that, it makes the decision harder"

"What if you tell him you need a break"

"It'll kill him"

"Wouldn't you leaving him do the same thing"

He sighed again "Yes" he banged his head on the table a few times before resting it there "I have no fucking clue what to do"

Shinji put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and squeezed just so he knew he was there. "Everything's gonna be..."

"Blondie" they heard Starrk say and Ichigo could hear Shinji rolled his eyes "Blondie" he said this time closer. Starrk kissed the top of Shinji's head and sat down next to him. Ichigo turned his head to watch, he found it funny when Shinji pretended not to like Starrk.

"What do you want, asshole" Shinji said with annoyance in his voice

"Why are you actin' like we didn't go on a date yesterday"

"Cuz I still hate you"

"Really! We had a wonderful date. I took you to dinner, I paid and_ you_ kissed me good night"

"Shinji rolled his eyes again "Yes it was nice but that doesn't mean I like you now"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well then I guess I'll just take this rose" he pulled a blue rose out of what seemed to be thin air. He watched Shinji freeze in place. "and give it to someone else"

Shinji snatched the rose out of Starrk's hand then looked at it then at Starrk. "How did you know I liked roses?' he said softly

"Sorry" he heard Ichigo say

"Shinji turned to look at him "Who's side are you on"

"Sometimes I don't know"

"You suck"

Ichigo laughed a little.

"So do I get something for this" Starrk said "That was hard to find"

"You want a hug" Shinji asked knowing exactly what Starrk wanted

"No"

"How bout a high five"

Starrk huffed and grabbed Shinji's shirt, smashing their lips together. He let go when Shnji put his arms around his neck. Starrk opted not to make Shinji moan so he kept his tongue to himself and pulled away. "Yea that's what I wanted" he said making Shinji roll his eyes and take his arms from around Starrk's neck. He gave Shinji a peck on the lips before finally leaving him alone.

Shinji touched his lips then licked them before noticing he wasn't alone. He turned around to see Ichigo laughing at him. He pushed Ichigo out of his seat making him fall to the floor. "Fuck you" he said to a still laughing Ichigo

"Sorry Shin" he laughed "but face it your cute like that. You get all blushy and pouty, its the cutest thing ever" he got up and sat back down next to Shinji

Shinji glared daggers at Ichigo, if looks could kill "I fucking hate you"

"Love you too, hun" They heard the bell for the end of the period ring and Ichigo got up to leave, he kissed Shinji's cheek. "I'll see you later, I got things to think about"

Shinji cupped Ichigo's face with his hand "Remember I'll be behind you no matter what"

"I don't think I want behind me, I like my guys with experience, not that you don't have enough, cuz you have plenty...Ow" Ichigo rubbed his arm where Shinji hit him. He smiled "Thanks Shin" he rubbed Shinji's head messing his hair up

Shinji punched him again "I'm going to burn you in your sleep"

Ichigo laughed again "I love you, too"

* * *

><p><em>If you ever leave me baby<em>  
><em>Leave some morphine by my door<em>  
><em>Cause it would take a whole lot of medication<em>  
><em>To realize what we have<em>  
><em>We don't have it anymore<em>

Grimmjow sat in his class feeling like something was wrong or something bad was going to happen. At lunch he saw Ichigo looking like he had something on his mind and it was hurting him, and during English he was being distant. Every time Grimmjow saw Ichigo he looked like he was lost in deep thought. He wanted to hug him and ask him what's wrong so he could make it better, but that would lead to questions he wasn't ready to answer right now.

Grimmjow was so lost in thought he didn't notice Starrk or hear him calling his name until he hit him. "Are you listening, asshole" Starrk whispered

"No" he answered truthfully

"I said Ichigo looked sad today did you two have another fight last night"

"Yeah he got mad cuz i wanted to keep quiet til graduation"

"Graduation!?" Starrk said louder than expected "Sorry I just heard something really stupid about graduation" just nodded and turned back toward the board "What do you mean graduation"

"It's not that far away" he said making it sound like it was next month

Starrk looked at Grimmjow like he was crazy "Its Sep-fucking-tember, Grimmjow, you can't do that to him"

"I'm not doin anything" he down played what he was doing again

"That's the problem, you can't hide someone like that for nearly two years, Grimm. I'm surprised he stayed with you this long"

"I am, too, but what am I supposed to do"

"I don't know" he said sarcastically "Tell people about him. You have speaking any other time"

"But its hard"

"Don't pull that shit with me your talking to someone who's been out since freshmen year"

"But your bi, Starrk, that's different"

"And everyone knows I like boys more than I like girls." the bell rang "Class dismissed, asshole"

At that time Grimmjow felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who it was. It was Ichigo texting him. 'We need to talk' was all it said, Grimmjow suddenly felt sick.

* * *

><p><em>I can't take it any longer<br>Thought that we were stronger  
>All we do is linger<br>Slipping through my fingers  
>I don't wanna cry now<br>All that's left is goodbye to  
>Find a way that I can tell you<br>I hate this part right here  
><em>

Grimmjow walked through the park Ichigo told him to meet him at. He walked some more into the park and saw Ichigo sitting on the swing, swinging slowly and holding his head down. He walked up to him slowly. The closer he got the faster his heart beat.

"Ichigo" he said quietly

Ichigo sniffled, looked up slowly and looked back at the ground, he couldn't look Grimmjow in the eye. Grimmjow walked closer to him, he noticed that Ichigo's eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. He got down on one knee and reached out to lift Ichigo's chin up so he could look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly

Ichigo sniffled, closed his eyes, and turned his head, shaking Grimmjow's hand off his chin.

"What happen?" he asked softly

"I can't" Ichigo said letting a tear slip from his eye

"What?" he was confused now

Tears ran down Ichigo's cheeks when he looked at Grimmjow "I can't do this anymore"

"Do what anymore?" he asked even though he already knew what he was trying to say he just couldn't believe it

He took a shaky breath "I can't be with you anymore"

Grimmjow stood up and put a hand through his hair "I don't understand. Is it because of last night, said I was sorry" he began to speak at a fast pace "I didn't mean to yell at you, I take it back"

Ichigo stood up "Its not just last night" he got quieter "Its the past few months, I feel like you don't love me"

"Ichigo.."

"I feel like I'm your mistress and you won't tell anyone about me because you don't want anyone to think of you differently and I can't do that anymore. We're a couple and your the only person your thinking about, me and my feelings never seem to cross your mind. So I'm gonna leave you alone to think about what you want and this whole gay thing and when you come up with something tell me." Ichigo slowly walked past him but was grabbed and held tightly

"I'm sorry" he said softly "I didn't know you felt this way. I'll tell everyone as soon as possible just to make you feel better"

Ichigo pushed himself away from him "Its too late" Grimmjow shook his head slowly "Its too late, Grimm, I don't want you to do it to keep me I want you to do it cuz you love me"

"I do love you"

"Not enough" he raised his voice a little then quieted back down "Not enough" he kissed his cheek "I'm sorry" he slowly walked away and was not stopped. When he finally got to the end of the park he looked back at Grimmjow. He was still standing there the only thing moving was his hair in the wind. Ichigo heard the thunder cackling in the air and more tears fell from his face.

He didn't remember how he got to Shinji's house but by the time he got there it was raining heavily. He was still crying when he knocked on the door. When Shinji opened the door Ichigo was instantly pulled into a hug. Shinji took him up stairs and stripped him of his wet clothes. They sat on his bedroom floor and Ichigo put his head on Shinji's lap. Shinji let him cry it all out until he sobs turned to hiccups. He already knew why he was crying but he felt he had to ask any way.

"We broke up and I think he hates me"

"That's not possible you can't hate some one you love as much as he loves you" he said trying to make Ichigo feel better

* * *

><p>It was about 11 o'clock before Grimmjow finally came home. Starrk was worried he had already went looking for him twice. Starrk was standing at the door when Grimmjow walked in soaking wet with his head down.<p>

"Where have you been?" he asked. No answered. "School ended at 2. Where have you been all this time?" No answer again "Where did you go? Downtown?"

"No" Grimmjow said quietly, quieter than Starrk has ever heard him speak

"Where have you been?" No answer "What happen?" No answer "Why are you wet?"

Grimmjow finally looked up at Starrk with red, puffy eyes, he took a shaky breath "Because you can't see my tears in the rain"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever please reveiw.<strong>

**Songs used: It will rain-Bruno Mars, I hate this part-Pussycat dolls  
><strong>


	4. The Aftermath

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

After a very painful break-up with Grimmjow, Ichigo spent a whole week in silence. He didn't speak to anyone, he didn't answer any questions in class, he didn't greet his friends in the hallway like he usually did. He did nothing and everyone was worried about him. It was like he was completely different person. Shinji tried talking to him but found it useless and just decided to stay close. Starrk tried to talk to him and get silence also, so he would just squeeze his shoulder and tell him everything will be ok. Ichigo disagreed every time he told him that. Ichigo avoided everybody. He wouldn't to lunch just to get away from the sad faces of his friends and the angry face of Grimmjow. In the classed they shared Ichigo would try to sit as far away as possible from Grimmjow knowing he's mad at him. Yhe worst thing was when they did seem to catch each others glances, Grimmjow would give Ichigo the most hate filled stare and it would kill him every time. Ichigo would usually leave to room to cry in private. I kills Ichigo to know that he caused the pain.

By week two Ichigo felt a little better, he was still heart broken but he could speak now. He began going back to lunch but not eating and he still avoided Grimmjow. But today was going to be different, he could feel it. To start the day off Renji, Ichigo's friend since middle school, decided to walk him to all his classes and sit across from him at lunch instead of at the football table with his football friends. Ichigo didn't mind but Renji was a little weird but he was worried about his friend he could understand and it seemed he understood more than he lead on. Renji told Ichigo he knew everything about him and Grimmjow and that he feels bad for the both of them and wished they could get back together. Ichigo tried to deny it but knew he couldn't so he just thanked Renji for caring.

When they were at lunch Ichigo noticed that Renji was staring at him and decided to ask him about it "Red, why the fuck are you staring at me?"

"Your not eatin, Ichigo. Your Ichigo your always eatin, your always hungry. But your not eatin and you haven't been eatin for a whole week, I'm worried about you."

Ichigo smiled, his first real smile in a whole week "Thanks, Red" he took a fry off Renji's plate "Will it make you happy if I ate this"

"I meant getcha own food but yes that would make me happy"

Ichigo ate the stolen fry and reached across the table to get another but was blocked by Renji "What!?" Ichigo said laughingly

"These are my fries get your own"

Ichigo laughed for real this time, it felt good to laugh. "OK fine but I don't have any money"

"So you just thought you were gonna eat my food then"

He laughed again "No I.."

"Renji" They heard someone say

It was Grimmjow and unfortunately for Ichigo he looked and they looked each other in the eye. Ichigo quickly turned his head.

"What!" Renji answered

"Why are you sittin over there" Grimmjow asked rudely

"Cuz Ichi's my friend and I can sit where I want" he said matter-of-factly

"Why can't he sit here?" Ichigo said tired of Grimmjow's bullshit

"Oh It speaks" Grimmjow said glaring at Ichigo with hate-filled eyes

"Grimmjow don't..."Renji said but was cut off by an suddenly angry Ichigo

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" now even more irritated

"Why do you keep lookin at me like that?"

"Like what?" he already knew how he looked

"Like you hate me"

"Cuz I do" his heart hurt but his pride didn't

Ichigo stood up not angry any more "Really?" he asked softly looking down at the table

"Yup" he said as if he didn't care how Ichigo felt

"Fine" was all Ichigo said before he grabbed his things and walked out of the lunchroom

"Ichigo" Renji called out trying to stop him but nothing happened, he knew Ichigo heard him. He turned to look at Grimmjow "Why would you say that?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shinji, having heard the whole conversation but couldn't get there in time, yelled. He slammed his tray on the table and got in Grimmjow's face, not caring that he had to look up 4 inches. "Why would say that, you asshole"

"Because its the truth, I hate him"

"No" Renji said when he grabbed Shinji by his waist keeping him from punching Grimmow in the face

"Renji, let me go" Shinji said trying to get put of Renji's strong grasp

"No! What are you gonna do?"

Shinji calmed down knowing that Renji wouldn't let him go if he didn't "I'm goin to see Ichi"

"Promise?"

"Yes" Renji let Shinji go and Shinji grabbed his apple juice and walked out

Starrk saw him walking out and called his name and walked up to him "What happen?"

"Why don't you ask your asshole of a cousin" Shinji answered

Starrk looked at Grimmjow and he looked almost happy "What did you do" he asked him

"I told him I hated him"

"Shinji?" Starrk asked

"No Ichigo" Renji said annoyed that his friends were that dumb

"What's wrong with you?" Starrk asked now extremely annoyed with his asshole of a cousin

"Nothing. Why do people keep asking me that?" he laughed coldly

Starrk shook his head "You can't possibly be my cousin. My cousin would never hurt someone on purpose to make himself feel better. I don't know what you did to him but I wish you'd bring him back." he turned to Renji "Come on Renji lets go find Ichigo"

After they left Grimmjow felt terrible. He didn't want to do that to Ichigo but he couldn't help himself the only thing he knows how to be is an asshole, he just can't help himself. He only called Renji because he was jealous that he could make Ichigo laugh and he was jealous of Ichigo because he could laugh while Grimmjow couldn't even smile for real. The look Ichigo gave him hurt him back he didn't mean to make him feel that way. He has to apologize, that's the least he could do, right?

* * *

><p>Shinji found Ichigo in the art room, the same place he has been for the past week. He walked over to Ichigo but he didn't notice him because he was staring so far into space. Shinji sat next to Ichigo quietly.<p>

"Are you ok?"

Ichigo jumped then sighed "Yeah, I'm ok. I just feel...I feel..."

"Hurt?"

"Yeah but no" Shinji looked at him to explain. Ichigo chuckled "I'm hurt, extremely hurt. My heart hurts. My head hurts. My eyes hurt. I hurt. It hurts, breakups are hard especially when there with some one you love but what just happen doesn't hurt me. I no longer care if Grimmjow hates me"

"Ichigo" Shinji said with surprise "but you love him"

"Your right, I do love him. I love him more than anything but it looks like he'll never understand how I feel so I'll have to move on and I can't move on if I'm worried about how he feels about me"

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Starrk and Renji said at the same time

He laughed "I'm fine guys you can stop worrying about me"

"So how you feelin?" Renji asked sitting in the table

"Honestly I feel stupid"

"Why?" Starrk asked sitting next to Shinji kissing him when he pouted

"I should have known this would happen, someone with an ego that big would never understand why I did what I did"

"_Why _did you do it?" Starrk asked

"I'll put it like this" Ichigo said "I wanted Grimm to tell about us but I waited for him to tell instead of making him. I never threatened him, I did nothing but ask him over and over again to tell. The day I broke it off with him I realized Grimm will never tell anyone if he doesn't have to because I'll be with him either way, so I did the only thing I could do and when Grimm figures out what he wants then and only then we'll work it out but right now I'm not willing to do anything"

"That's deep" said an unknown female voice "Ichigo you sound like a mistress" Yoruichi said walking from the door to her desk

Ichigo put his head on the table "I know" he quickly picked his head up "Yoruichi, you can't say anything"

She laughed "I already knew, just like I knew Starrk has wanted Shinji since freshmen year and Renji and Mr. Kuchiki are fucking regularly" Renji's eyes widened "Your not that quiet" she said to him

"Oh God don't tell him you know, he'll make me write whole book if he finds out anyone knows" Renji pleaded

She laughed again "He's so cute when he tries to be mean"

Renji smiled "I know right"

Shinji rolled his eyes "So Ms. Shihoin" he said " What else do you know" they walked over to her desk

"Call me Yoruichi, and I know a lot like the AP calc teacher, Mr. Ukitake, and the AP gov teacher, Mr. Kuraku, have been together since before they started working here. And" She whispered and signaled them closer "You can't say anything but the principal and the secretary have been getting it on for like ever"

"Old man Yama's been..."

"Shhhh" they all put there hands over Renji's mouth

"And last but certainly not least Zaraki and Unohana"

"Fucking?" Renji and Starrk said in unison. She nodded "Be they're so different"

"Yeah" Starrk said "Zaraki's always complaining about her"

"And what is he saying" she said

"Starrk and Renji looked at each other "Oh my god" They said in unison

"And..." the bell rang cutting Yoruichi started but was cut off by the bell "You better get to class"

"Ok" Shinji said "See you guys later in Kuchiki's class"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat in class listening to the music coming from his headphones and staring at nothing. He feels like shit and there's nothing he can do about it, its his fault he feels that way anyway. There are a million things running through his mind and all of them involve Ichigo. He still loves Ichigo to death but he just doesn't know how to act around him anymore. He still misses everything about Ichigo and he can't help but act like an asshole all the time because he doesn't know how else to act. It gets worse when he's at home. As soon as he walks through the door he goes straight to his room and plays nothing but break-up songs. He can't even lay on his bed because they had sex there. He can't sleep because every time he closes his eyes all he can see is Ichigo's face. Every night he sits at his desk in the dark and thinks. He thinks about every thing, life with Ichigo, life without him. How things would be if he told, how things would be if he never moved to Karakura town. There was no question he missed.<p>

It certainly didn't help that Starrk constantly shook his head at him and gave him that I'm-disappointed-in-you look and then there's Shinji. Every time Grimmjow sees Shinji Shinji gives him the dirtiest look ever. Grimmjow feels like if he even thought about talking to Ichigo wrong while Shinji was around Shinji would jump on him so fast he wouldn't even see it coming. He just wants to apologize to Ichigo but it seems like his pride won't let him.

"Starrk, can you stop staring at me" Grimmjow could feel his cousins eyes burning a hole in the side of his face "I feel bad enough as is"

"Doubt it" was his short retort

He took an headphone out "Ok you don't have to believe me but I'm sorry and I don't know what's wrong with me. I hurt too and I don't know how to let it out. Being an asshole is all I know."

"I see"

"Starrk please talk to me, I can't have everyone mad at me" he pleaded, seconds away from pulling the parent card "please, Starrk, My parents already don't love me."

Starrk took a big sigh and rolled his eyes, Grimmjow always plays the parent card when he wants Starrk to forgive him. "Just stop being an asshole. Anyway, what are you gonna do we all got class together next period?"

"I don't know, ask Mr. Kuchiki if I can talk to Ichigo out in the hall or somethin'"

"I don't think that'll work"

"You think he'll say no?"

"That and Shinji wants to kill you. Damn, he's hot when he's mad. I wonder how much of that anger I can get toward me without getting hit" Starrk thought out loud

"Hey, Whipped" Grimmjow snapped his fingers in front of Starrk's face "Two things. One, not that much he hits before he speaks and two, this is about me"

Starrk snapped out of it "Oh yeah, um you can write him a letter or something"

"But I kinda want to talk face to face"

"You better hope its not fist to face"

"Don't jinx me"

Starrk laughed "Ok how bout we sit in the back and me and Red sit in between you and Shinji so he can't kill you and you can talk to Ichigo"

"Thanks, Starrk. Your a good cousin"

"I know"

They heard the bell ring for the end of the period and Grimmow took a big sigh. He looked over to Starrk and he sighed too. "You know Renji ain't gone be too happy about this"

"I know and that's why I need your help"

"Your gonna owe me big for this"

"I know that too. If you poke Shinji in the belly button he gets horny. Ichigo told me" he said when Starrk gave him a why-the-fuck-do-you-know-that stare

Starrk just shrugged his shoulders "Can't wait to try that"

They walked out of class and headed to Mr. Kuchiki's English class. It didn't take long to get there but to Grimmjow it was too short he needed more time to think. When they walked in and they saw Ichigo and Shinji having a conversation, Shinji still looked pissed. Grimmjow looked at Starrk and Starrk rolled his eyes.

"Blondie" Starrk called

Shinji rolled his eyes and looked past Grimmjow, who was in front of Starrk "What!"

"Can we talk?"

"No"

"Well I tried" he said to Grimmjow, Grimmjow stared at him "Oh my gosh, fine. Blondie, can you come here please?"

Shinji rolled his eyes again and stood up from his seat. He slowly walked over to Starrk. "What" he gave Grimmjow one last dirty look

Starrk cupped Shinji's face and kissed him slowly but passionately. Shinji was surprised but then fell into the kiss and put his arms around Starrk's neck. Starrk liked his lips asking for entrance and Shinji let him and there they were tongue dancing and they both loved it equally. They loved it so much they didn't even notice Grimmjow walk past them and sit next to Ichigo or Mr. Kuchiki walk in.

"There are no displays of affection in my classroom" he said coldly "Go sit down"

They broke apart quickly, Shinji blushed while Starrk grinned "Stop grinning asshole" he said then he noticed Grimmjow in his seat "What the mmmm" he was silenced when Starrk put his hand over his mouth before he could finish his outburst.

"Ow!" Starrk snatched his hand away quickly "You just bit me" he grinned "That's a turn on"

Shinji rolled his eyes "Shut up, perv"

"Seat, find one" said impatiently

"Sorry" they said in unison and sat down in front of Ichigo and Grimmjow

had already begun teaching when there was a knock on the door, already knowing who it was, he walked over to answer it. " " he said coolly "I would advice you to show up to class on time but I know you won't listen so you can write me a paper on being one time and it'll be due tomorrow"

"But I forgot the one from yesterday" Renji whined

"That sounds personal, maybe next time you'll show up to class next time" he turned around and when back to his desk " and Renji when you sit down put those headphones on my desk"

Renji snapped out of his daze "What?" he lost all focus when the teacher turned around because he was too busy looking at his ass

"I said put the headphones on my desk" Renji let out a big, obnoxious, loud, over dramatic sigh before setting the headphones on his desk and walking toward the back of the class "No no no you sit right here" he pointed to the desk in front of his. Renji sighed again and sat down

"What, Grimmjow" Ichigo whispered after the class settled down again

"I want to apologize" he whispered back

"Oh really, what happen to make you wanna apologize to me"

"I feel terrible, Ichigo can you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"For being an ass"

Ichigo laughed a little "Its funny that it takes a break-up for you to apologize for something real and not just to make me feel better"

"Do you forgive me?" he he pleaded

"To be honest I don't even know. I mean I know asshole is all you know but I thought maybe you could act different towards me I thought I was different

"I understand" he was silent for a minute but he had to ask something "Ichigo, why did you break-up with me?"

Ichigo wasn't ready for that question. He wasn't ready to answer that question for Gri

mmjow because it was hard to explain it to him. He hoped Grimmjow wouldn't ask him that for a long time. His heart began to pound to loud he thought the whole classroom could hear. "I needed to" he heard himself say. He didn't know where it came from but he stuck with it.

"Why?"

"Because I needed to breathe, I needed time to think"

"Was it me. Was I holding you to tight?"

"No, it had nothing to do with you" he lied "It was me" he knew Shinji and Starrk were listening and he wished he could see their faces but that was the first lie that came to mind. "I just need time to think about me and when I figure out what I want I'll tell you"

Grimmjow knew Ichigo was lying and he knew it was his fault but instead of arguing with him he just complied. "I just want you to know that I'll always love you"

Ichigo's heart hurt, he had to keep himself from crying "I love you, too"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the looooooooong wait its the universe it doesn't like when I write <strong>


	5. Party planning time

**Party Planning Time**

Ichigo and Shinji walked to their lockers in full conversation about whatever Shinji did with Starrk that weekend.

"This is like your tenth date, he's your boyfriend now, right?" Ichigo asked knowing Shinji would say no

"No, he's not my boyfriend. We're just dating."

"You do know Starrk has never been on more than two dates with one person before he calls them his boyfriend or girlfriend. Your being selfish."

"Me? I'm being selfish? Really, Ichigo. I'm being selfish? Look at me I'm a privilege. He's being selfish for taking me away from everybody else."

"Really" Ichigo chuckled a little "I think your cocky and selfish"

"And I think you need to shut the fuck up cause you don't know what your talkin' bout" he crossed his arms and pointed

Ichigo laughed "You know you say that when you have nothing to say"

"Shut up, I hate you"

"I love you, too, cousin"

They walked up to their lockers and opened them causing envelopes to fall out of both of them. They bent over to pick them up already knowing what they were. Party invitations. And not just any party invitations, Starrk's party invitations. The party that any one who's any one goes to and everyone thinjks of as a privilege. Everyone except Ichigo and Shinji. They get invited every year no matter what, they will never be not invited, Starrk likes Shinji and Ichigo is invited by association. Plus their cousin Shiro is the DJ so they always go.

"I see Starrk's party is coming up" Shinji said "Should we open these?"

"Yea, Starrk got a little sad last time we didn't"

"That was so cute" Shinji's eyes widened "I mean..."

"Oh no there's no way you can cover that up"

"Shut up" he pouted

"Soo how long have you liked Starrk"

"I'm goin to kill you"

Ichigo laughed "That long?"

"I'm goin to kill you" Shinji leaped toward Ichigo but was caught "Let me go" he said, he was quickly let go and he fell to the floor. Ichigo laughed so hard he started to cry "Shut up ass" Shinji yelled at him. He sat on his butt and looked up to see Starrk holding in his laugh. Shinji kicked him in the shin. "What the fuck is wrong with you"

"Oww" Starrk rubbed his shin "You said let go"

Shinji glared at him and began to get up. Starrk put his hand out to help him but Shinji smacked it away "I don't want your help"

"Fine with me"

"So why are you over here, Starrk?" Ichigo asked still trying to stop laughing "Your lockers all the way on the other side of the school."

"Well I came to see if your got your invitations and to take blondie to class"

"Yay" Shinji said sarcastically

"Come on blondie your practically my boyfriend"

Ichigo cleared his throat earning a glare from Shinji "No, I'm not I haven't confirmed it yet" he said flipping his blond hair

"Oh, is that what I'm waiting for?" Starrk said sarcastically and kissed Shinji on the cheek, he blushed and turned his head "Yea I'm totally not your boyfriend"

"Shut up"

Starrk grinned "Your really cute when you do that, could you stop, it does nothing but turn me on" He kissed him again "So I'm taking you to class right"

Shinji pouted again "Whatever"

"Lets go" Starrk grabbed Shinji's books and waited for Shinji to move

"Bye, Ichigo" he began to walk to class. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Shinji asked after a while

"Your my boyfriend" he answered

Shinji began to oppose but didn't he knew the truth "Fine, but that doesn't answer my question. We've been on date after date and you still talk to me and you still follow me around and you text me all the time and you buy me things at lunch. You've never done that with anyone else before. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I do all those things because your different"

"You say that a lot"

"And I mean it, your are different"

"But how"

"You do understand that although I have tried countless times to fuck you you won't let me and I'm still here. And you treat me different than everyone else almost like you don't need me"

"I don't"

Starrk laughed "I know and I like that. Other than Shu and Giku no one's ever treated me like that"

"So why aren't you with them?"

"Truth be told I've never been attracted to them as much as I've always been attracted to you. I've been attracted to you since the first time I saw you and you didn't even look at me, you talked to Shiro and Ichigo, you acted as if I wasn't even there and for some weird reason that only turned me on more. I asked Shiro about you, I asked him a lot about you. I wanted you and get whatever I want even if it takes me three years to get it."

Shinji was speechless he'd never heard Starrk say something so sweet, he'd never heard anyone say something that sweet about him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. It was silent the rest of the way to Shinji's class.

"Welp we're here blondie" Starrk smiled for some reason he wasn't embarrassed for telling Shinji how he felt, that another he could put on his list of things shinji has done to him. "If you want me to pick you up just text me"

Shinji was still speechless but he had to tell Starrk something, right? He grabbed his books and held them close to his chest. Starrk began to walk away but Shinji grabbed his arm and pulled him back in front of him. "Is there a problem?" Starrk asked. No answer. Shinji took a deep breath, pulled Starrk close to him and kissed him. Just lips, no tongue but it was all Starrk ever wanted. Shinji pulled away first and gave a small smile.

"That was for telling me how you felt" Shinji said softly he then walked into his classroom leaving Starrk speechless

Renji walked past a stunned Starrk and called his name but he didn't answer "Hey!" he yelled

Starrk snapped out of it "What?"

"You looked, I don't know, like you were surprised or something"

"Oh." he shook is head "Lets go to class" Starrk shook his head and walked to his and Renji's classroom. Shinji was really starting get to him. Starrk can't believe how much he likes him and they haven't even had sex yet. They just talk and maybe that's all Starrk ever wanted from someone.

* * *

><p>Starrk's party was all there was to talk about at lunch. Everyone asked everyone if they were invited or not and of course the whole football team was invited and that means the party won't stop til Renji gets tired. Starrk even noticed that some girls were crying because they didn't get an invite, he felt bad for them but he got over it.<p>

"Yo, Starrk" Starrk heard someone stay "Is Shiro DJing this party"

"Of course he's the best" Speaking of Shiro, Starrk has to call him so he can pay him. Starrk left his lunch table on a mission, he was looking for one of Shiro's cousins either Ichigo or Shinji. He saw them at their table and walked over to them. "Hey" he said to get their attention "I have Shiro's work number and I need his cell number, he's not answering his work"

"That's cuz he dropped it in the toilet" Ichigo said "He was starting bathroom sex and he dropped his phone in the toilet. I'll call him for you" Ichigo pulled his phone out his pocket and tapped the screen a couple times

"Helloooooo copy cat!" Shiro answered on speaker phone "I know your in school so what's the problem"

"Starrk needs to talked to you and I'm not a copy cat"

"You were born after me with my face your a copy cat"

"Fuck you, Shiro"

"Thanks but my boyfriend's got that worked out well" Shinji and Shiro laughed while Ichigo pouted

"Hey guys" Starrk said "as cute as this is I had business to take care of"

"I'm sorry Starrky, What do you need?" Shiro said in his cute voice

Starrk looked at Shinji and instantly had an epiphany "You two have been around each other too much"

"What do you mean" he said in a cute voice on purpose knowing what that does to Starrk

"Stop it, your gonna make me cum"

"I did hear that you two were kiki-ing, how's that goin"

"We are not fucking, Shiro" Shinji said "but its goin nice. I made Starrky my boyfriend today"

"I knew it" Ichigo said

"Dammit Shiro, look what you did"

"Starrky, is a cute name for you" Shiro and Shinji said in unison

"You guys are getting off topic" Ichigo said

"Oh yea" Starrk said "I need to pay you the last payment, when do you want that?"

"Can you bring it to me tonight? I don't have to work today"

"Yes, What time?"

"After school"

"Ok, see you then"

"Ok bye" Starrk hung up the phone and handed it back to Ichigo "Blondie would you like to come with me?"

"Yes but you'd have to take me to work afterwards"

"You have a job!?"

"Yea"

"I thought your dad was rich, at least that's what I heard"

Shinji looked at Ichigo "I wonder where you heard that from." he smacked Ichigo in the back of his head "Yes my dad is rich but I don't like using his money so I use my own"

"That just makes you sexier"

Shinji giggled "Thanks"

Ichigo gagged "Oh yea that's why I hate new couples"

"Your so jealous" Shinji said as he laughed and Starrk kissed his cheek

"Ok blondie I'll see you later I have errands to run"

"Ok"

Ichigo gagged again "Again how long have you liked Starrk"

Shinji punched Ichigo in the arm "Shut up"

It was Ichigo's turn to laugh now.

* * *

><p>Starrk came around Shinji's house to pick him up so they could go to see Shiro some time after school. He text him told him he was outside Shinji came out five minutes later with his work clothes on. Starrk began to giggle, just a little, when Shinji got into the car.<p>

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Shinji asked crossing his arms instantly annoyed

"You look like a ref, how ironic you don't know shit about sports" he laughed

"I have to wear this, ass" Shinji pouted

Starrk kissed his cheek "If it helps you're the cutest ref I've ever seen"

Shinji rolled his eyes and blushed "Whatever"

It was silent in the car for a while, not an awkward silence a comfortable one. Shinji looked out the window and every once in a while he looked at Starrk and wondered how he got so wrapped up in him. Its gotten to the point where most if not all of his thoughts are about him and they've only been together a month. He couldn't believe how much he liked Starrk and everyday Starrk makes it harder and harder for him to not want to fuck him. The urge is even worse now that Starrk told him how much he wants him and how he feels about him. Shinji won't lie he's confused. How could the one boy he's been avoiding and despising his high school career be the one think he can't resist.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Starrk asked snapping Shinji out of his trans

"Uh? I'm not looking at you" he lied

"Yea you are. I've been watching you look back and forth between the window and me the whole car ride" He stopped the car they were in the parking lot of Shiro and his boyfriend's apartment. He locked the doors. "Why do you keep looking at me"

"I'm wasn't looking at you. Stop being conceited" he nearly yelled, he was mad but didn't understand why.

"Why are you yelling" he was confused

"I don't..." he quieted down "I don't know. I'm just confused" he looked down at his hands

Starrk lifted Shinji's chin and looked into his eyes "I'm confused too"

Shinji looked into his eyes and watched the emotions flow through Starrk's grey eye's like a tornado and then he looked at his lips and got this sudden urge to kiss them so he did. Starrk was surprised so it took him a while to respond but when he did grabbed Shinji's shirt, pulled him closer, and forced his tongue in his mouth. Shinji did him a favor and straddled him. Starrk instantly grabbed Shinji's ass and squeezed making him moan. Things were getting hot but before things got to hot there was a knock on Starrk's window. They stopped kissing and began breathing heavily, Starrk slowly looked out his window and was surprised to see Shiro, he rolled the window down.

"Hey Shiro" he said awkwardly

"Hi guys" Shiro said with a shit eating grin on his face "Whatcha doin?"

"Um" they said in unison "Driving?"

"So we drive with our asses now, Shinji?"

"Yup" Shinji answered

Shiro rolled his eyes "Get out so I can get my money"

Starrk opened the door and Shinji almost fell out but Starrk caught him. They smiled at each other and almost went in for another kiss but Shiro stopped that quickly. Shinji rolled his eyes and got out of the car with Starrk following. Shiro lead them to his apartment, it was silent except for Shiro playing with his puppy Lil Shiro.

"Why is his name Lil Shiro" Starrk asked

"Cuz he's white with gold eyes just like me hence the name Lil Shiro or LS for short."

Shinji just rolled his eyes and Starrk just laughed, he forgot how crazy Shiro was. They walked into Shiro's messy apartment and sat on the couch. "Don't mind the mess. We're not home much." Shiro said not really caring what they thought about his apartment. Shiro walked into his bedroom and came back with his glasses and his receipt book. "Alright, Starrky, gimme my money"

Shinji took that time to look around Shiro's apartment and look for_ just dance 4,_ he heard Ichigo had all the high scores and Shinji couldn't let that happen. "Shiro I'm playing_ just dance 4_ so don't bother me."

"Ok" Shiro answered

While Shinji danced Shiro and Starrk filled out papers, but Starrk couldn't help but get distracted Shinji was doing some dance with a lot of hip rolling and it was mesmerizing. "Psssst" Shiro whispered "Don't hurt my cousin. I don't wanna hafta kick your ass, I know how you are"

"What do you mean?" Starrk was now confused

"What I mean is, Shinji is very delicate and I don't want you to do anything that would break his heart, breaking your in return. You guys care a lot about each other and I don't want you stupid actions to fuck it up"

"How do you know that it'll be my fault?"

"Because you and Ran don't talk anymore"

Starrk opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Shiro was right he cared a lot about Rangiku he could even say he loved her but because he was so confused by that love he did whatever he could to get away from it and that ruined their whole relationship. Starrk knew he couldn't let that happen with Shinji. Even if they could only be friends he had to have him by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>This is kind of a filler but the party is next<br>**


	6. Turn up Time

**Turn Up Time**

There was one hour before the party was supposed to start and Starrk was still running around checking things. Shiro had just arrived and began to set up, unfortunately something had already gone wrong but luckily Shiro fixed it. Then something else went wrong, there wasn't nearly enough alcohol. How could they play shots with not shots? Starrk was running around his house like a chicken with its head cut off and what made matters worse was Grimmjow moping around and doing nothing.

Grimmjow wasn't much of a partier, Starrk understood that but the least the asshole could do is help just a little. Grimmjow was just about to walk out the door and never come back but Starrk caught him. "Grimmjow" he called running up to him "Can you be a good cousin and get us some more alcohol please? You know if the drinks stop flowing Renji leaves and if Renji leaves the party's over"

Grimmjow sighed he wasn't in the mood for Starrk's party but he knew he had to do something. "Fine, what do you need"

"Four bottles of vodka and four bottles of tequila, thank you"

"Alright, I'll be back " Grimmjow walked out the door

Starrk sighed now everything was running smoothly at least he hoped so. He turned to go up the stairs to get ready but then he heard a crash and turned around. He was going to be late to his own party as usual.

* * *

><p>Starrk's party was thirty minutes in and Renji was still putting the finishing touches on his outfit for the night. He planned on arriving late. like always, but not as late as Ichigo and Shinji. He sprayed himself one last time with cologne. Tonight Renji wore a tight black shirt with red tribal markings, he wore black fitted jeans, and all red nikes. He looked in the full length mirror one last time before going to get the approval from his boyfriend.<p>

"Babe, how do I look" he stood in front of Byakuya reading his new book

"Great" he said without looking up from his book

"You didn't even look" Renji whined

Byakuya quickly put his book down and looked at Renji "Great" he put his book right back up

Renji rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked up to Byakuya and kissed his forehead. Byakuya pulled him by his shirt and brought Renji in for a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Renji asked out of breath

"I was just making sure you knew where home was" he smirked

"And now I'll never forget" Renji kissed Byakuya one last time before grabbing his keys and walking toward the door "Don't wait up"

"I didn't plan too"

Renji laughed and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Shinji, hurry up. Starrk closes the doors in ten minutes" Ichigo yelled to the bathroom while fixing his hair in Shinji's rooom<p>

"I'm comin dammit" Shinji walked out of the bathroom looking his best "And Starrk wouldn't dare close the doors on his boyfriend"

"Whatever, just get in this mirror so we can take some pictures and go"

"Ok, fine"

Shinji quickly ran over to Ichigo. They snapped some pictures, ran out of the room down the stairs, out the door, and jumped into Shinji's car. The boys decided to go black and white for the party tonight. After shopping in Shiro's closet that morning they found the perfect outfits. Ichigo wore a tight, black, v-neck t-shirt with white lettering that read_ 'best ass in town'_, he wore tight, white skinny jeans, and all black Nike's. Shinji wore the exact opposite. He wore a tight, white, v-neck t-shirt with black lettering that read_ 'your man wants me'_, he wore his tightest black skinny jeans, and all with Jordans.

Shinji handed Ichigo his phone "Text Starrk and tell him we're on our way. He's been calling all day."

"You haven't talked to him all day?" Ichigo said

"I was busy"

Ichigo shook his head "Whatever"

* * *

><p>Shinji and Ichigo arrived in record time, just before the doors closed they walked in. Starrk spotted them and breathed a sigh of relief , he walked over to them quickly. Shiro spotted them too and did what they asked for earlier that day.<p>

"There are the twins" he said over the mic "In my clothes" he said with a murderous glare in his eyes. Ichigo and Shinji blew kisses to him. "These two fags requested that I play_ Ride_ when they arrived. How do you feel about that" the crowd cheered. Shiro played_ Ride_ by Ciara and the party got just a little dirty.

Starrk kissed Shinij when he finally got over to him. "Where the fuck have you been. I've been texting and calling you all day. And..."

Shinji grabbed Starrk's hand and pulled him toward the party. He told Shiro to play_ Ride_ for a reason, Shinji began slowly grinding on Starrk, keeping him quiet.

"Ichigo" Renji called "There you are" Renji hugged Ichigo tightly "Let's go, dance partner"

"Now this song" Shiro said over the mic "I just had to play for my boy Red. It's his favorite song and I love watchin' him do this dance"

The beat started and everybody went crazy. Renji, Ichigo, and Shinji ran to the middle of the dance floor.

We can start off on this floor  
>End up on that bed<br>Running through my legs  
>While I'm all between your legs<p>

Ima Hit it from the front  
>Back<br>Side  
>Side<br>Girl I love the way you do

Somebody yelled "Twerk Team" and the party got crazier.

After an hour of nothing but dancing Shiro decided it was time to play shots. "Alright. Alright. Alright, now as a Starrk party tradition we have to play Shots. Now for you newbees the games goes like this, you and a partner take as many shots as possible before the song_ Shots_ is over. If you and your partner beat the team your against you win. Now whoever wants to play go meet Starrky at the bar."

Ichigo found Shinji and dragged him to the bar, they play and win every year. They stood at the bar and waited for their opponents who ended up being Renji and Ikkaku, frequent drinkers. They were up for the challenge. Starrk put four glasses of tequila in front of each player, he knew he's have to keep pouring.

"Is everybody ready" Shiro yelled over the mic. The crowd cheered. "On your mark. Get set. Go"

I'm fucked upppp  
>If not ready to get drunk ladies and gentlemen<br>Get ready to get fucked up

They started taking shots one by one. And then one in each hand. They were drinking as if they didn't need to breathe.

If you feeling drunk  
>Put yo hands in the air<p>

Renji, Ikkaku, Ichigo, and Shinji all put their hands in the air along with the rest of the party.

And if you tryna fuck  
>Put yo hands in the air<p>

Starrk put two hands up while everyone else put up one.

Now say: I'm fucked up

Party says "I'm fucked up"

I'm fucked up

"I'm fucked up"

I'm tryna fuck

"I'm tryna fuck"

I'm tryna fuck

"I'm tryna fuck"

The shots kept coming and the boys kept drinking. The song ended and so did the drinks.

"Time to count" Shiro walked out from his DJ booth and walked over to the bar. He counted the glasses and then looked over to Ichigo and Shinji "If you bitches throw up on my shit I will fuck you up at the same time." they were so drunk they giggled

Starrk finished the counting for Shiro "Red and Kaku: 16. Blondie and Ichi: 16. Its a tie"

"wait" Ichigo yelled "There's one in my hand" he laughed "Here Starrk"

"Blondie and Ichi: 17. They win"

"Yay" the boys cheered with glee

The party went on for another hour and that hour was filled with more alcohol and dancing. Ichigo and Shinji took body shots off Renji, Starrk and whoever else asked. There was kissing so much so it looked as if no one was ever in a relationship. There was so much twerking going on it looked like sex on the dance floor. Shiro watched everything. As a DJ he always makes sure he keeps the party safe aka no fighting.

Shiro saw the front door being opened and saw bright blue hair walking toward the stairs. Grimmjow. The urge to fuck him up was a little to strong for Shiro to control but he held back, for now. Grimmjow hurting Ichigo did piss Shiro off but it is as much Ichigo's fault as Grimmjow's so he won't blame Grimmjow, soley. Shiro watched Grimmjow walk up the strairs, it seemed he wouldn't be a problem tonight. Shiro wasn't the only one who saw Grimmjow, Ichigo saw him too and he was drunk and horny, never a good combination.

* * *

><p>Grimmmjow walked into his room at the end of the hallway and closed the door behind himself, quieting the music down. Grimmjow walked into the bathroom attached to his room, he showered and jumped into bed in nothing be his underwear he was sleep before he hit the pillows.<p>

Ichigo carefully and quietly opened Grimmjow's bedroom door. He walked in and slowly closed the door. He took his shoes off, then his pants, and then his shirt. He was in his underwear now , he crawled into Grimmjow's bed and straddled him, luckily for Ichigo Grimmjow slept on his back that night. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's chest and kissed all the way up to his ear.

"Grimmjow" he whispered sensually. Grimmjow grinned and hummed, he knew from that voice he was having a great dream. "All that drinking made me really horny"

"Really" he said

Ichigo rolled his hips making Grimmjow instantly hard as a rock.

Grimmjow suddenly felt this dream was too real so he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw made him think he was still dreaming "Ichigo?"

Ichigo kissed his neck "Yes, Grimmjow" he said between kisses

"What are you doin" he was confused

"What does it feel like" he began sucking on his neck making Grimmjow moan

Grimmjow stopped himself from getting too into it, he grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and pushed him away causing him to stare at Grimmjow with a questioning look "No" Ichigo rolled his hips again. Grimmjow grabbed his hip to hold him in place "No"

Ichigo pouted knowing it would weaken Grimmjow "Why" he crossed his arms

"'Cause your drunk"

"So" he looked at Grimmjow with puppy dog eyes "Please"

Grimmjow bit his lip Ichigo looked really sexy like that but he would not fuck him not tonight. "No"

"But I love you"

Grimmjow froze, he's been wanting to hear those words from that mouth for a long time. He knew it was a trick but he let himself give in anyway. He always gave Ichigo everything he wanted whenever he said those three intoxicating words. Grimmjow pulled him into a passionate kiss while Ichigo was free to roll his hips over and over again and Grimmjow.

"Get the lube" Grimmjow said roughly. Ichigo quickly got the lube and took his briefs off all in the same motion. "Good boy" Grimmjow kissed him again. He sat up and laid Ichigo down on his back so he could fuck him properly. He grabbed the back of Ichigo's knees and pulled him closer spreading his legs in the process. Grimmjow lubed up one finger and slowly inserted Ichigo's puckered hole. Ichigo arched his back and moaned. "I see you haven't been fucking anyone"

"Sh shut up" he moaned out

Grimmjow grinned and slowly added a second finger scissoring. He moved teasingly slow knowing it irritated the shit out of Ichigo but he enjoyed hearing him moaned so he continued.

"Grimm...please...please...fuck me" Ichigo groaned

"Your wish is my command"

Grimmjow quickly put lube on his dick and lined up. He held Ichigo's hips and slowly pushed forward stretching him in the process. Once finally sheathed he slowly pulled almost all the way out before going back in again. Ichigo bit his lip and moaned loudly. After that moan Grimmjow lost control and stopped teasing him. He quickened his pace and the slapping of skin was heard and it turned both of them on.

"Faster...Faster...Grimm" Ichigo moaned "Harder...Fatser...Harder"

Ichigo reached down to touch his neglected member but Grimmjow pushed his hand out of the way and did it for him. Grimmjow's hand moved along with his thrusts and within seconds Ichigo's cum was everywhere. Ichigo's orgasm caused Grimmjow to orgasm yelling Ichigo's name. Grimmjow laid down next to Ichigo, he kissed his sweaty head and slowly pulled out. He adjusted Ichigo so he could sleep comfortably he knew he'd be asleep in seconds. He pulled the cover over both of them and pulled Ichigo closer to him. "I love you" he said but Ichigo was already sleeping.

* * *

><p>Starrk and Shiro shut the party down at two am sharp the only ones who were still there were Renji, Shinji, and Ichigo. Speaking of Ichigo.<p>

"Shiro where's Ichigo" Starrk asked

"Fucking your cousin. I watched him go up stairs when Grimmjow got back" he answered while getting his equipment ready for pick up tomorrow afternoon.

"Those two are something else" he said shaking his head

"Starrky" said a very very drunk Shinji without shoes on "There you are. I've been looking for you. We should fuck right now."

Starrk froze and looked at Shiro he knew he didn't imagine Shinji say that to him "Did he just say what I've been praying for him to say"

"Yes, it happens to all three of us. When we get drunk we get horny, the drunker we get the hornier. Would you like me to take him home"

"I don't wanna go home" Shinji pouted

"He can stay here, I won't fuck him" Starrk shook his head, did he really just say that.

"You got it bad" Shiro laughed

"Starrk...Starrk...Starrk" Renji called even though he was only a few feet away from him.

"I'm calling your boyfriend. Give me your phone" Starrk held out his hand and waited for Renji to put his phone in it. Renji handed over his phone and Starrk quickly found Byakuya's contact name 'tight end' he tapped it and put the phone to his ear. It rang three times before a gruff voice answered.

"What!" Byakuya growled out

"Mr. Kuchiki...it's Starrk, I didn't want Renji to walk out of the house let alone drive could you pick him up? He can stay here if you don't wanna come get him."

"Who's that?" Renji drunkenly asked

"Your boyfriend" Starrk said annoyed

"How'd you get his number. Tell him...tell him I said hi"

"I'm on my way" Byakuya said before hanging up

Starrk sighed, one drunk down "Blondie" he called" Shiro where's your cousin"

"I don't know he was just here" Shiro looked around

Starrk shook his head "Renji, stay right here"

"Ok"

Starrk was now on the search for Shinji, he could be anywhere it was a big house "Blondie" he called "Blondie he called again. Starrk walked past the bar and noticed something. Shinji's shirt was on the counter. Starrk walked over toward the bar and looked over the counter. There was Shinji sitting on the floor drinking out of an empty vodka bottle. "Blondie" he said softly "What are you doin"

Shinji looked up with an innocent look in his eye instantly turning Starrk on "I'm sooo thirsty"

"Babe, there's nothing in that bottle" Starrk walked around the counter and took the bottle from Shinji's hands. He helped him stand but realized he couldn't so he dragged Shinji to the front door where Renji and Shiro were. When he laid Shinji down on the floor he sighed heavily. "Hey Shiro, why are you still here"

"I was making sure everyone got home safely as all" he kissed Starrk's cheek " I'm goin home now good night"

"Good night, Shiro"

As Shiro walked out of the big double doors Byakuya was walking in he stared at Shiro for a little while. "I'm Ichigo and Shinji's cousin" he answered the unasked question. Byakuya nodded and looked at Renji.

"Renji" Byakuya growled scaring Renji, Starrk and Shinji in the process. Shiro was already out the door.

"Hey babe" Renji said no understanding the trouble he was in "Starrk was just talking to you"

"You have ten seconds to get in the car before I make you walk"

"What?" he was confused know

Byakuya sighed and walked over to Renji. He grabbed his pony tail and dragged him out of the house Renji whined the whole time.

"Alright blondie, let's go to bed" Starrk bent over, picked Shinji up bridal style, and began walking toward the stairs.

"Are we going to have sex up stairs"

Starrk took a deep breath "No"

"But why. That's all you've ever wanted to do"

"Not tonight. Not with you like this"

"But I want you to" he pouted

Starrk made the mistake of looking down at Shinji and almost dropped him. The face he was making made Starrk so horny but he refused to fuck Shinji like this. He shook his head and kept walking good thing his room was first from the stairs. When he walked into his room he laid Shinji down on his bed.

Shinji sat on his calves and looked at Starrk with puppy dog eyes "Please, Starrky"

Starrk had to turn around so he wouldn't be tempted but then he heard rustling. He slowly tuned his head and found his dream and nightmare all in one. Shinji was asleep in his bed with boy shorts on -there's no telling when he took his pants off but who cares about that- but Starrk refuses to fuck him like this. To make matters worse Shinji was on his stomach meaning all Starrk saw were two perfectly round globes. He quickly turned back around. He breathed in and out slowly he had to calm down. He turned around again and figured he'd just put a cover over Shinji so he won't be too tempted to do what he has been wanting to do to that body for four years now. Starrk went into his bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out he got fully dressed if he slept in his underwear tonight he wouldn't be able to handle himself. He pulled his desk chair to the bed and sat in it he rested his feet on the bed and was quickly asleep but not before telling Shinji "You've broken me and I like it"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took sooo long but as i always say shit happens I hope you enjoy this please review.<strong>


	7. The Hangover

The Hangover

Grimmjow groaned when he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room, something felt odd. There was something heavy on his chest. He looked down and was confused to see orange hair laying on his chest. Suddenly last night came rushing back to him and he groaned at himself for being so weak, the worst part about it is he was sober last night. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

He slowly lifted Ichigo's head off his chest and slid out of bed. He looked around the room for a pair of sweat pants and a shirt he needed to run he had some thinking to do. He grabbed some pants and a shirt and quickly put them on. He threw on some sneakers, walked out the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the house. He didn't even bother to look back.

* * *

><p>Shinji woke up with a terrible headache. He moaned and groaned as he rolled to lay on his back in bed. A bed which he had never been in before, he slowly looked around the room. The room was a dark blue color and it had sports posters all over the place along with posters of naked boys and girls. Shinji instantly knew this was Starrk's room. He breathed heavily and had a very strange thought. If he had gotten drunk last night, which he knows he did, why did he wake up in Starrk's be alone with his underwear still on? He looked around the room again this time looking for Starrk he found him quickly. He was sitting in a chair with his feet on the bed.<p>

Shinji slowly sat up and soon realized that was a horrible idea. He was instantly sick and looked frantically for the bathroom. When he found it he ran to it with a new found speed when he finally got in he slammed the door behind himself, waking Starrk up in the process. Starrk ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room wondering why he was in a chair. He looked at the bed and then the closed bathroom door he instantly remembered last night and laughed a little. He stood up and stretched his back he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"There are toothbrushes in the mirror cabinet thing" he smirked "Have fun in there"

There was a thud on the door "Shut up as.." Shinji said before going back to the toilet

Starrk walked out of his room laughingly and walked down the stairs to the kitchen he decided he would cook his very hungover boyfriend some breakfast.

About 45 minutes later Shinji finally walked into the kitchen with a towel on his head and one of his ever sized shirts on. Starrk set a plate with pancakes, eggs, and bacon and a cup in front of Shinji when he sat down at the kitchen island.

"Did you take a shower?" Starrk asked while making his plate and sitting down across from Shinji

Shinji was too busy scarfing food down his throat to answer with words so he he just hummed his answer.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Mmmhmm" he hummed again

"Are you naked under that shirt?" he asked happily

Shinji stopped eating and took a sip of his orange juice. "No, I found a pack of unopened briefs in one of your drawers so I took a pair and put 'em on"

"So your wearing my underwear?"

"Yes. You have a lot of condoms" he said after a while

"I have a lot of sex. Had."

Shinji rolled his eyes. It was silent after that. Shinji sat wondering why Starrk didn't fuck him last night, he know he was acting like a slut.

"Starrk, why didn't you fuck me last night?" Shinji voiced his thoughts

Unfortunately for Starrk he was drinking when Shinji asked his question so he ended up sptting his juice all over himself, his plate, and the table. "What?!"

"Why didn't you fuck me last night I know I asked" he repeated seriously

"Um I don't know" Starrk thought for a while "It just didn't feel right. I know you'd be mad at me if I fucked you when you were like that and then you'd either break up with me or make me start over and I like where we are right now."

Shinji looked at Starrk thoughtfully before leaning over the kitchen island and kissing Starrk softly on the lips. "Your different with me and I like it"

Starrk grinned "Me too, plus all that twerk you were handing out last night was enough almost sex for me"

Shinji laughed sitting back down "Was it now?"

"Yeah, where'd you learn all that ass moving. I've watch that ass a long time and I never knew it could do all that. Imagine what that would feel like on my..." a big grinned appeared on his face

"Starrk!" Shinji said snapping his fingers in his face "Starrk!"

Starrk snapped out of it "Yes!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and smiled "I take it you've never danced with me before."

"You always avoided me even though it was always my party"

"Oh yeah. Well I didn't trust you then."

"And you trust me now?"

"Your my boyfriend I have to dance with you, it would be weird not to"

"I'm glad I requested 'Bad' to be played"

"Why?"

"Cuz you you had to dance real slow and those hips are beautiful, wonderful things your blessed with"

Shinji laughed "Well thank you, I'm glad I'm a part of your favorite memories. Are there any others?"

"Oh yea there are plenty, like the time Renji broke that bottle on Ikaku's head and we all thought he was dead and Yumi lost his fucking mind."

Shinji laughed "I remember that that night was crazy. Ran lost her shirt, I lost my shoes, Ichigo lost his pants" he shook his head "actually I always lose my shoes when I come party here but its only when I party over here"

"I still have those shoes. I have all the shoes you've left here over the years."

"Really? Can I have those?"

"Sure, there in my room." he stood up and walked around the island letting Shinji walk in front of him. "Um, Blondie, there is something shiny in front of you that I need could you pick it up for me"

"Sure" he said bending over "Where is it?"

"Just keep looking its a thick carpet" he grinned while he looked at Shinji's ass in those briefs he slowly licked his lips before his dick made him walk up to him and stand right behind him.

Shinji felt Starrk's dick through the pajama pants he was wearing and decided to play a little game with him. He rolled his hips just a little "I can't see anything, Starrk, are you sure it's down here?'

"Yes, just keep looking" his hand slowly ghosted over lower back he was seconds from grabbing Shinji's ass but snatched his hand back.

Shinji pushed his ass up against Starrk "Are you sure?"

Starrk bit his lip and breathed in slowly "Yes, I'm sure" Shinji shook is ass just a little. Starrk bit his fist "Oh God" he groaned

"What" he shook again

Starrk grabbed Shinji's ass "Stop playing with me"

Shinji stood up and leaned against Starrk "You started it" he walked away toward the stairs.

"Either I'm gonna have a heart attack or my dick is gonna explode either way I'm dead" he said before he followed Shinji up stairs. Shinji walked into Starrk's room and sat on the bed where he watched Starrk go to his closet where he kept everything left from parties of the past. Renji had a couple of shirts there, Shinji had several pairs of shoes there, Rangiku had a shirt, a skirt, and a pair of shoes, Ichigo had a few pairs of shirts and pants, there was just so much stuff left there. Shinji walked over when into the closet and went in taking in inventory.

"Were you ever gonna give this stuff back?" Shinji asked picking things up and putting it back

"Yeah, I would be ready to give it back to you guys that Monday morning and then I would sleep in and forget. Those who come to_ visit_ usually get what they can carry back." He sang visit a little hoping Shinji would catch it.

"Would you like me to visit you more often, Starrky" he used the nickname Shiro used when being annoying on purpose "I mean I guess I can begin visiting you, you are my boyfriend after all."

"You know I really like it when you call me your boyfriend. You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words from you."

"Really?" Shinji said, he always seems to forget Starrk did chase him all through high school

"Yes, really" Starrk turned around to look at him "Blondie you are the most difficult relationship I've ever had. You know I actually have to try when I'm around you."

"Try what?"

"Try to be polite and nice and not say dirty things under my breath every

time you walk by."

"You still do the last one"

"Rome wasn't built in a day" he said quickly

Shinji laughed and walked up to Starrk wrapping is arms around his neck. "Well I commend you for trying." He kissed him softly on the lips. Starrk smiled and pulled Shinji in making the kiss more passionate.

When they came up for air Shinji was breathing heavily and Starrk was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked in the house, up the stairs, and to his room. He was happy Ichigo was no longer there. He took a long shower and processed the things in his mind. The run helped him think, he knew last night was a mistake and it shouldn't of happened but he couldn't help but think maybe Ichigo wanted him back or maybe he just hoped Ichigo did and he was trying to make it a reality. Grimmjow hated being confused and Ichigo made him feel confused all the time. He never quite understood why Ichigo was adamant about telling people he was gay. Ichigo knows what happen the last time Grimmjow told he was gay it's the exact reason why he lives in Miami with Starrk and not in Germany with his parents.<p>

Grimmjow remembered everything about his life in Germany and it wasn't the greatest. He was doing drugs and fucked any man who asked no matter the age. He tried to stop the drugs but his parent's constant arguing were making it hard and to make it worse they didn't even care if he heard them talking about him. His father would constantly disown him when he did something wrong and wish for and other son 'One who listens and it smart' is something he always said. Grimmjow hated his father and his mother was no better. She was never home and when she was all she did was argue with his father. Grimmjow was lonely he missed his cousin, Starrk, and he wanted to go back to Miami to be with him but his father's stupid job was in Germany.

Grimmjow never brought the men he dated to his home he knew how his father felt about gay people and he wasn't going to give his father another reason to kick him out of the house. But fate was never fair. One day Grimmjow was taking some guy he fucked back home, it was raining and he wasn't that much of an asshole, little did Grimmjow know the boy's father was one of his father's business partners. Grimmjow's father just so happened to pull up in the driveway just as Grimmjow kissed the boy. Grimmjow's father was furious he grabbed his arm and threw him in the car and drove away. When they got home he yelled at Grimmjow calling him 'dirty' and 'disgusting' he kept yelling at Grimmjow 'How could you do this to me?'. Grimmjow stayed completely silent he knew what was next, he was getting kicked out of the house. And just like clockwork he was on a plane to live in Miami with Starrk.

Grimmjow shivered from the horrid memory he didn't like thinking that his father would throw him out so easily but he had. He never loved the man anyway. Grimmjow turned his shower water off and stepped out. His stomach let out a loud growl so he got dressed and jogged down stairs to get some breakfast. On his way down he could hear music and could tell Renji was there because Ariana Grande was on and Renji loves him some Ariana Grande. Grimmjow jogged the rest of the way down the stairs and saw Renji and Shiro dancing, knowing Shiro came to pick up the rest of his things he didn't see anything wrong. Grimmjow finally got into the living room and took note of everyone there for some odd reason was there, some old guy with brown hair was down there, Shinji was still there and he was sitting on Starrk and then he saw Ichigo and for some reason he was instantly angry.

"Hey, Grimm" Renji said "Long time, no see"

Grimmjow glared at Ichigo and Ichigo looked back with something in his eyes, it looked like an apology. "Grimmjow I…" he started but Grimmjow turned around and ran back up the stairs. Ichigo jumped over the back of the couch and chased after him. Everyone heard the door slam and then Ichigo yelled something and then the door opened and it was silent for a little while.

"What happen?" Renji asked

"They had sex last night" Shiro said turning the music down and sitting on the couch

"Why you turn the music down?" Starrk asked

"You don't listen to people argue?" Shiro answered like it was obvious what he was doing.

"How do you know they're going to argue" Byakuya asked

"They fucked last night, they haven't talked in what like two maybe three weeks, plus they still love each other" he counted on his fingers "Oh yes, we're in for a treat"

Back in Grimmjow's bedroom they stared each other down. Ichigo was going to break the silence first but Grimmjow beat him to it.

"Are we getting back together?" he asked angrily

"Are you goin to tell about us?" Ichigo countered

"No"

"Well then you have your answer."

"Then why did you come in my room then?" he began walking up to Ichigo "Why did you straddle me and kiss me?" he was getting closer "Why did you have sex with me then?" he was real close now so close their chests were touching "Why did you tell me you loved me?" he said softly.

Ichigo closed and opened his eyes slowly "Grimmjow I…."

Grimmjow was frustrated with Ichigo, first he breaks his heart and now he plays with it. Grimmjow slammed his hands on both sides of Ichigo's head on the door, making his crowd down stairs jump a little. Shinji moved to run up stairs and protect his cousin but Shiro put his hand out stopping him "He hit the door not he boy"

"Why did you tell me you loved me?" He growled lowly

"Because I do" Ichigo growled back

"Liar" he said turning away from him and pacing in his room

"What?" he was now angry haw dare Grimmjow tell him he didn't love him

"You're a liar. You never loved me."

"What the fuck do you mean I never loved you?!" Ichigo yelled

Downstairs Shiro grinned "The show you've all been waiting for has arrived" he said

"I mean you never loved me you were just in it for the sex" Grimmjow yelled back "That is how we met isn't it"

"You fucking asshole. Why the fuck would you say that?" he walked up to him "Don't ever fucking doubt my fucking love. I loved you with every fucking thing I had. I still love you. Why would you ever think I fucking didn't"

"If you fucking loved me you wouldn't of left me"

"If you fucking loved me you would of told people about me. But you didn't you were being selfish as fucking always." He began pacing the room with Grimmjow making them look as if they were two lions ready to attack

"Selfish? I was being selfish? Really Ichigo I got you everything you ever wanted and I'm selfish?"

"No you didn't, buying me things is not love anyone can swipe a credit card. And what do you mean everything I want the one thing I wanted was the one thing you would never give me."

"And what was that?"

"All of you. I wanted all of you all the time. I had you here and I had you at the park and other secluded places but you wanna know where I really wanted you? At school. I wanted to hold your hand down the hallway, I wanted to kiss you at lunch, wanted you to have a song played for me on Valentine's Day, I wanted to you send me roses with _your_ name on it not anonymous, I wanted to tell those big titted bitches that you were taken and you didn't want them anyway" Ichigo's voice got soft "I wanted everyone to know you loved me and I loved you" a tear fell down his face "I wanted to feel loved everywhere and not just some places" he wiped the tear from his face. He put his head in his hands

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with sorrow in his eyes he walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I love you." He lifted Ichigo's head and looked him in his eyes "I love you" he kissed him softly. "I just need more time."

Ichigo shook his head "No" he pushed away from Grimmjow "Time is the one thing I can't give you anymore" he walked toward the door opened it and walked out without looking back.

He ran down stairs to a now clothed Shinji, tears still sliding slowly down his face . Shinji stood up and hugged him and rubbed his back soothingly. "I wanna go home" Ichigo said muffled by Shinji's shirt clad shoulder

"Ok, we'll go" he turned to get his keys off the coffee table in front of the couch. His kissed Starrk quickly and told him he'll text him. Ichigo and Shinji walked out the front door and Shinji took them home. Shinji felt bad for Ichigo, he's never seen his cousin hurt so bad for someone. He wanted to punch Grimmjow in the face but he knew that wouldn't make Ichigo feel better but it surely would make Shinji feel better. All Shinji could do now is be there for Ichigo in every way possible he wished he could do more but knew there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched Grimmjow walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and then they heard some glass break. Starrk just rolled his eyes he had to get the house cleaned anyway.<p>

"They'll be fine. This is all a part of the getting back together process" Shiro said confidently

Starrk looked at him as if he was crazy "What?"

"They're gonna get back together. It'll be a long time from now I'm thinking prom but they'll be together. Plus they gotta have sex again at least three or four more times."

"And how do you know all this" Renji asked

"I know everything, Red. Just like I know your boyfriend is your English teacher."

"That's not that hard to figure out…ow" Byakuya hit him

"How did you know" Byakuya asked

"I know everything, as you've probably heard, I was top of my class even though I was never in class I'm very observant. You way too mature for Renji to have picked you up off the street. I'm sure Renji didn't meet you at a club, even though you do look twenty one, because you would only go to a club if your completely opposite friend forced you to. And its obvious Renji couldn't of met you in a restaurant because Renji hates restaurants where you have to act as if you have manners and Renji doesn't work because like everyone else he's rich. Now I couldn't quite pin you as a teacher because you have on real Rolex and we all know teachers can't afford real Rolex's but where else would Renji meet you so you're a teacher."

Byakuya nodded his head in acceptance "Very good, Shiro. I would of liked you in my class the kids I have now are a bit wild."

"Psssshhhh" Renji and Starrk said at the same time "We're great kids"

"Renji talks the whole time and you sleep Starrk" Byakuya said bluntly

"So" they said again "We're still awesome"

Shiro rolled his eyes "You guys are too much." Shiro looked at his watch "Welp I gotta go"

"What about your stuff?" Starrk asked

"Oh yea" Shiro clapped his hands twice "Red, Starrky. Go load up my boyfriend's truck with my things please"

"Why us" they said in unison

"Well we are sure as hell not finna lift it" he referred to himself and Byakuya

The boys huffed and went to get Shiro's DJ equipment. They mumbled and grumbled the whole time about child labor laws and calling authorities. Shiro just laughed at them.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter.<strong>


	8. The list

**The list**

Ichigo and Shinji walked into school that morning noticing there were papers taped to the lockers. They quickly ran to their lockers knowing exactly what it was. Every year Starrk, Renji, Rangiku, and Nel make a list of category and everyone is on the paper at least once. Every year the students and teachers waited on this list some to make sure their titles haven't be stripped and others trying to see what they got.

Shinji and Ichigo snatched the papers off their lockers and frantically looked over it.

Best male smile: Renji Abari, second place: Nnoitra Gilga

"Ok can't argue with that" Ichigo said

Best female smile: Orihime Inoue, second place: Rukia Kuchiki

"Not bad" Shinji said

Best hair: Starrk Coyote, second place: Renji Abari

"Why does Starrk think he has better hair than Renji" Ichigo asked

Shinji rolled his eyes "Cuz Starrk works 'so hard' on his hair and Renji just wakes up and throws his hair in a ponytail."

"Of course" Ichigo laughed

They moved on in the packet most things were the same Rangiku still had first place for 'biggest boobs' and Ichigo still had first place 'sexiest legs' which he was very proud of. Miss Yorichi still had first place for 'craziest teacher'. But Shinji was looking for his first place spot, he had first place for "loudest mouth' and 'best dresser' he but he couldn't find the one he was known for 'best ass'. Ichigo told him to stop looking but he couldn't. But then he found it.

Best ass…

"SHUHEI HISAGI!" Shinji yelled. He punched Ichigo for laughing "I can't believe..they…urrg. I am going to….uhhhhh" he yelled

"Breathe" Ichigo said trying to stifle his laughter "I'm sure it's just a typo"

"I doubt it. I lost my title. I can't believe this shit" he opened his locker "Ima show them" he pulled out his extra jeans he stashed away in there. "'Fuck em' jeans guaranteed to make the ass look as good as it always should."

"Why do you have 'fuck em' jeans in your locker?" Ichigo said looking at his cousin like he was crazy

"I'm dating Starrk I have to make sure he knows what he has and apparently he doesn't" he began walking toward the closest bathroom. "Come on" he said grabbing Ichigo when he didn't follow.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Cuz you do"

Ichigo shook his head and followed Shinji into the bathroom. Shinji went into one of the stalls and began to change his pants but they were a little tight. "Ichi" he called

"What!"

"Come help me get into my jeans" he whined

"Oh. Em. Geeeee" Ichigo growled he said walking into the stall with Shinji "Maybe you got fat. Ouch" he said when Shinji punched him "What the fuck." He hit him back "Don't hit me" they then began having bitch fight in the little bathroom stall.

"Hello?" they heard someone say

They stopped fighting and looked around with wide eyes. "Hello?" they said in unison

"Why are there two of you in there?" he boy asked

"Why is there one of you out there?" Shinji asked and then shrugged his shoulders when Ichigo gave him the 'wtf' look.

"Shinji?" Shuhei said

"Shuhei? Hey Shu how are you?" Shinji answered

"Still wondering who that is in the bathroom with you."

"Oh its just Ichigo he's helping me change my jeans." Shinji answered

"Cuz he got fat. Ouch" Ichigo said and then Shinji hit him. They started bitch fighting again.

"What are you guys doing?" Shuhei asked

"Fighting" they said in unison

Shuhei shook his head and laughed "You guys are so crazy"

"We know" they said

"Shinji, Starrk is looking for you." Shuhei said before walking out of the bathroom

"Good" Shinji said "Now help me pull these all the way up"

Ichigo sighed and did as he was told. Shinji walked out of the bathroom with his pants all the way up but they were unbuttoned.

Shinji sighed "Maybe I am getting fat" he looked down at his stomach and it was still flat he rubbed it a little.

"Maybe if you stopped snacking on that macaroni yo ass wouldn't be so damn big" Ichigo said

"Hey, my macaroni is good as fuck and I would be stupid not to eat it."

"Blondie" They heard Starrk yell

"Oh shit. Help me button these, please." He pouted to Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and helped Shinji button his pants.

"Suck in" Ichigo said holding the sides of Shinji's pants

"I can't suck my ass cheeks in, Ichigo"

"Well figure it out."

"Blondie" Starrk yelled again, he's getting closer

"Ok on three" Ichigo said "1…2…3" Ichigo used all his strength to button Shinji's pants

"Shit" Shinji said when the pants were buttoned. He looked at his ass in the mirror and grinned. "Damn I look good"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and then Starrk walked in "Blondie" he said nearly out of breath and he looked down and noticed Shinji's ass looking better than it ever has, other than the time he had Starrk's underwear on that was wonderful. _Renji was right_ Starrk thought _strip him of his title and he'll show you he deserves it. _"Blondie, you look good. Your ass looks fantastic."

"Oh does it." Shinji said acting as if he didn't know "Thank you"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

Starrk walked up to Shinji and wrapped his arms around his waist trying not to grab his ass in the process. "Where have you been all day?"

"It's just the morning, Starkky," Shinji teased "I had some business to take care of."

"You're gonna hafta stop hanging around Shiro if you keep up that 'Starrky' shit"

Shinji pouted knowing it turned Starrk on "But I like it, Starrky. Just imagine what it would sound like in bed." He moved close to Starrk's ear and whispered 'Starrky'

Starrk moaned and almost dropped to his knees because they got all tingly from Shinji's whisper. He bit his lip and cleared his throat. "Stop that, you know what that does to me. Its taking all my will power not to bend you over this sink and fuck your brains out."

Shinji lifted a blond eyebrow "Really? What if I wanted you to do it?"

Starrk knows he's teasing him "Stop it." Shinji pouted "Stop it" he kept pouting "Dammit, Blondie, do you want me to break your rules."

"Maybe"

"Stop it" Just then the bell to start class rang and Starrk sighed "Thank God" he was two seconds from snapping. Shinji kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out of the bathroom.

Starrk leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror, Shinji is going to be the death of him one of these days. Starrk took his phone out and called Renji.

"What! I'm in class?" Renji said

Starrk rolled his eyes "No you're not."

"It was worth a shot. What's up."

"It worked"

"Good"

"This was the dumbest idea you ever had"

'What? Why?"

"Cuz I can't keep my hands off him and you know how he is. He's goin to make sure I know he has the most perfect ass and I don't know if I can stay on the 'good boyfriend' track for long."

It was silent on the phone for a while and then Renji spoke. "Ignore him"

"What!" Starrk almost shouted "Do you know who we're talking about here? What are you trying to do make my dick explode?"

"No but you might get head today."

"What?"

"Yea, the thing about Shinji is you're goin to notice him even if he has to make you."

"I swear I love you Red. You're getting whatever you want this Christmas"

"I'm holding you to that."

Starrk hung up and walked out to bathroom praying to whatever god was up there he didn't snap today.

* * *

><p>Starrk didn't see Shinji until lunch and he hated himself for it. Stark was avoiding Shinji like Renji said and it was working Shinji kept texting him the dirtiest things and Starrk knew he'd get what Renji promised but he was going to explode if he didn't see Shinji for one more second. It wasn't even a sex thing anymore he just really likes seeing the boy. When Starrk got to his lunch table there Shinji was sitting on the table in his spot with his right leg crossed over the left. He was leaning back on his hands and biting his lip looking sexier than ever and he was staring directly in Starrk's eyes. Starrk froze and just stared back at him, he didn't know if it was fear he was feeling or not but he knew he had to do something. Just then he saw Renji.<p>

"Renji!" Starrk yelled

Renji walked over to him "What you need"

Starrk pointed to Shinji who licked his lips and winked at him "Look. Look what you have done to me. Did you see his ass today? Glorious. Beautiful. Magical. Wonderful."

"I got it, Starrk, I got it and yes I saw his ass today and yes it looks amazing but trust me your getting some today. You might not get to fuck him but you'll get something."

"I can't go over there, Red, I'm goin to explode."

"You have to just ignore him. And just so you know he's goin to sit on your lap."

Starrk's eyes got wide "Red, I can't I…"

"Starrky" Shinji said, neither of them saw him walk over there and now Starrk was stuck. "You've been avoiding me all day is there a problem" he said pouting

"No, blondie, I've just been busy" he lied

Shinji turned his head slightly "Too busy for me?" he got close to Starrk and wrapped his arms around his waist. He stood on his toes to kiss Starrk but he turned his head. Shinji was a little confused but he decided he'd ask Starrk about it later now was for teasing. "Are you ok. You haven't said anything about my ass all day" he shrugged his shoulders "Maybe I have lost my title." He turned around and walked away but then decided he was to tie his shoes. He bent over knowing Starrk was looking, he wiggled his ass a little just to tease him. He heard Starrk mumble 'Oh God' under his breath.

Starrk rubbed his hand over his face "Blondie, you wanna eat lunch with me today?"

"What the fuck, Starrk" Renji said under his breath

Blondie turn around and looked lustfully at him "Really?"

Starrk didn't trust his voice so he just nodded his head.

Shinji grabbed his hand and dragged him to the lunch table. Stark looked back at Renji and Renji shook his head_. Damn, Starrk is weak _he thought as he shook his head.

Starrk sat down and just like Renji said Shinji sat in his lap Starrk couldn't help but let his eyes roll in the back of his head, he had wanted this for far too long.

While Shinji was busy trying to convince Starrk his ass was the best Ichigo was busy thinking about what Grimmjow asked him that morning.

_Ichigo was walking out of the bathroom when he ran into Grimmjow, literally, he smacked right into that hard chest of his but before he could hit the floor Grimmjow caught him._

"_I'm sorry" Grimmjow said letting him go when he got his footing right_

"_It's fine I should have been watching where I was going."_

"_No, I'm sorry about… the other day." He sighed. They haven't talked since their argument after Starrk's party and that was two weeks ago and Grimmjow feels guilty about making Ichigo cry he didn't like seeing the boy he loved so hurt. "Can go we go somewhere and talk?"_

"_Sure" Ichigo was a little confused_

_They walked off to an empty classroom. Ichigo sat on a desk top and waited for Grimmjow to start talking. It took a little while but eventually he started._

"_I'm sorry for making you cry. I was honestly just angry at the whole situation and I shouldn't of blamed you it was both our faults." Grimmjow said calmly_

_Ichigo was still confused but nodded anyway._

"_I have a proposition for you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Now if you think its stupid you can say that and if you wanna punch me you can do that too."_

"_Um, Ok?"_

"_I was thinking about us and I realized that we aren't getting what we want out of the relationship and then I thought the only thing we were getting that we both wanted was sex and I thought that maybe we should just fuck all the time instead of being together." He said the last part fast he didn't want Ichigo to go all crazy on him and they start fighting._

_Ichigo sat silently being sure that he didn't give Grimmjow any leads on how he was feeling, honestly he didn't know how he was feeling. The sex sounded good it sounded great but he wasn't sure if he could do it and not get reattached to Grimmjow but Grimmjow could get reattached to him as well but he was risking it. Ichigo would have to think about it._

"_Can I think about it?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Ichigo nodded his head a little and then left the room, he took a deep breath once he got out. He had some serious thinking to do._

Ichigo walked into the lunch room and noticed there was a lot of commotion at Starrk and Renji's table and Ichigo knew exactly why. Ichigo walked over there, one because he was nosey, and two because he had to talk to Shinji and knew he'd be over there.

"Renji, look at me you seriously don't you think I'm hot?" Ichigo hear some girl ask

"Starrk, I'm not the hottest blond?" the girl who asked that dumb ass question was glared at by Shinji who was still sitting on Starrk.

"Renji Abari and Starrk Coyote" everyone heard someone growl and then said person pushed through the crowd. It was Toshiro Hitsugaya smallest senior in the class being 4'9" plus he skipped two grades. Renji and Starrk groaned they knew putting him on the list would make him angry. "Why am I in this stupid list as cutest nerd? What the fuck" he growled when he got to the table.

"Well," Renji started "You couldn't be sexiest nerd cuz that's Ichigo so we made you cutest" Renji shivered from the icy glare he got from Toshiro, it felt like Byakuya was staring at him. "In all honesty" Renji pointed at Ulquiorra "Ulqui wanted you to be on the list and he said you were the cutest nerd he ever seen."

Toshiro turned to Ulquiorra "Is that true?"

Ulquiorra stared at him in fear, Ulquiorra was very shy which is why he never told Toshiro he liked him but he guessed know was his chance. "Yes" he said quietly

Toshiro looked like he was about to yell but then he smiled "Thank you" he said and then he walked away leaving Renji and Starrk with their mouths wide open.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Renji said

"He woulda flipped this table over if Ulqui hadn't said anything" Starrk said

"Shinji" Ichigo said walking around Starrk so he would see Shnji's face

"Yes, Ichi" Shinji said looking up at him

"I need to talk to you"

"Ok" he said now moving one inch

"Now!" he nearly yelled

"Why"

"Cuz I helped you squeeze your fat ass into those jeans now come on"

"That's not cool"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Shinji wrist pulling him off Starrk's lap. Shinji pouted and let himself be dragged away by Ichigo. Ichigo dragged him away to an empty classroom and made him sit down, Shinji crossed his arms and glared at him.

"This better be good, I was comfortable" Shinji said

"You're comfortable sitting on anyone's dick" before Shinji could retort Ichigo went on "Speaking of dick, Grimm offered me his." That didn't come out right

"What!?"

"Sorry, I mean instead of being in a relationship we should just have sex."

"And you said?"

"I'll think about it"

"Are you seriously gonna do this? Know you're still in love, you can just get swept right back up into his arms."

"I know and I thought about that but then I thought Grimmjow still loves me too so he'll be keeping his emotions out of the way and so will I"

"So what are you saying? This is a good idea?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you"

"I think we should call Shiro and see what he thinks"

"I don't wanna call Shiro, he'll call me dumb" Ichigo pouted

"Too bad." Shinji took his phone out of his front pocket and tapped it a little before it began to ring.

"How did you fit that in there" Ichigo asked

"I have no idea"

"Hello" Shiro said answering the phone

"Ichi got some bull shit to tell you"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Grimmjow suggested that we should just have sex instead of having a relationship."

"So like fuck buddies?" Shiro told more than asked

"Yeah, I guess."

"Fuck buddies can't love each other"

"Told you this was a bad idea" Shinji said

"Now I didn't say that" Shiro said "I'm sayin this whole lil idea will probably end up being terrible for the both of you but if you feel like you're willing to take that risk then do it"

"Shiro!" Shinji said "I'd thought you'd say this is a bad idea and they shouldn't do it"

"Why don't you think we should do it?" Ichigo asked

"Because he hurt you once and he'll hurt you again. Ichigo, he wants you but he's not willing to do what he needs to do to keep you and now he's asking for sex so he can have you and not keep you." Shinji said sighing "Why are you giving him another chance to hurt you?"

"I'm not"

"Then what are you doin?" Shiro asked

"I don't know, but I want to be with him" Ichigo answered sadly

Shinji shook his head "Do what you want"

"Shin, I want to know you're okay with this"

"Well I'm not so now what?" Shinji looked at him "You're still gonna do it, aren't you?" Ichigo opened his mouth but nothing came out "I'll be here when he hurts you again but I'm not going to deal with you when you go crazy."

"And when I do go crazy you can punch me in the face" Ichigo said with a small smile

"Aww isn't that cute" Shiro said "Bye, bitches" Shiro hung up.

Shinji rolled his eyes and hung up. "Alright lets go back to lunch"

"You just wanna go sit on Starrk" they began walking back to the lunch room

"You know he's been ignoring me all day, that's very weird, maybe he needs to be reminded I'm still here"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "You have a fucked up pride"

"Whatever Ichi"

Ichigo took out his phone and quickly texted Grimmjow. _"Meet me in the locker room at 3"_

Grimmjow replied quickly _"Can't wait"_

* * *

><p>"Oh God yes Grimm" Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow held him up against the wall biting his neck and hitting his prostate head on with each thrust. Ichigo had his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist and he was dragging his nails across Grimmjow's back. They were both sweating a lot more than usual because Grimmjow thought the sex would be even hotter if they fucked with all the showers on so the steam would be everywhere. Grimmjow grinned against Ichigo's neck as he kissed it, he missed hearing Ichigo moan his name.<p>

"Oh God you moan like a dirty slut" Grimmjow growled

Ichigo glared at him and was about to say something when his prostate was hit again and he screamed in ecstasy instead. "Just shut up and fuck me"

"Your wish is my command" Grimmjow thrust up hard knowing it would drive Ichigo insane and it did.

"Oh fuck Grimm…I'm gonna….c-cum"

"Go ahead" Grimmjow grinned, striking his prostate again. He hit it two more times before Ichigo came causing Grimmjow to cum right after him. They were both panting heavily before Grimmjow put Ichigo down. They stared at each other catching their breathes before Grimmjow broke the silence.

"Sooooo round two?" Grimmjow grinned

"No" Ichigo said. Grimmjow's grin faltered. "I have homework"

"So, do I" he leaned in for a kiss but Ichigo leaned to the side

"No" Ichigo turned around, grabbed a towel, and walked away to get his clothes

"Hey I'm not done talking to you." Grimmjow said following him grabbing a towel as well

"But I'm done having this conversation, Grimm" he said putting his pants on without putting his boxer briefs back on

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist from behind and kissed his neck "But I wanna go again"

Ichigo turned to look at him. He moved in close like he was about to kiss Grimmjow "No"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Fine" he watch Ichigo put his shirt and shoes on. "Can I at least have a kiss before you go."

Ichigo looked up at him "No" he laughed when Grimmjow pulled him in and kissed him. Grimmjow licked Ichigo's lips for entrance and Ichigo let him in. Their tongues wrestled for a while before they had to break apart for air. When Grimmjow leaned in for another kiss Ichigo stopped him by putting a finger to his lips "No"

Grimmjow pouted and let Ichigo go. "Tomorrow?" he said

Ichigo nodded with a smile on his face "Tomorrow"

Ichigo walked home with a smile on his face, maybe things would get better between him and Grimmjow. He surely hoped so.

* * *

><p>"Starrky" Shinji said when he saw Starrk walking down the hallway to go to his car "Can you take me home?"<p>

Starrk's face lit up, this was the moment of truth. "Of course Blondie"

As they were walking to his car a girl looked Starrk up and down and winked at him and licked her lips and then a question appeared in his head, a dumb question but a question none the less, _Why am I trying so hard to fuck him? _He thought_. I mean really I'm Starrk fucking Coyote and I have never tried this hard to get in anyone's pants. I'm scheming for what? A blow job. I can get that just by winking at any horny bitch I see. What is wrong with me? What is wrong with him? Didn't he fuck Renji in like a month? I've been here for like two and a half months and I still haven't gotten any. What the fuck?_

"Shinji" Starrk said

"Hmm" Shinji answered thinking it was weird Starrk called him Shinji

"How long were you with Renji before you fucked him?"

Shinji stopped walking and looked at Starrk "I don't see how that's any of your business"

"I think it is my business" Starrk turned toward him

Shinji lifted an eyebrow "How so?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you fucked him after a month and I've been with you for two and a half and all we do is kiss"

"Your point?" Shinji crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a hip

"My point" Starrk backed Shinji into a wall and was now standing over him. "is I think I should be getting more than kisses."

Just then Shinji laughed making Starrk think he was crazy and he then he stopped. He poked Starrk's chest pushing him back. "One, if you ever get that close to me again I will hit you. Two, you cannot intimidate me I am not some little bitch who can't protect themselves. I don't need Ichigo and Shiro to handle business. Three, I certainly hope that little bimbo that walked past isn't the one who has you thinking you deserve more than what you're getting. Newsflash, Starrk you're the one chasing me not the other way around. I'm not like everyone else, I don't need to fuck you to keep you you're already here. Now is that stupid little thought out of your head or do I have to knock it out of you?"

"I honestly don't know why I'm with you?" Starrk sighed

"Because you chased and chased and chased and I finally decided to give you the time of day."

"I chased you because I wanted to fuck you"

"Then why are you still here? Cuz with this attitude you ain't gettin shit"

"I'm not getting anything no matter how I act"

"Why is everything about sex for you?" Shinji said with less anger. He was confused this little attitude came out of nowhere.

"Cuz I like sex" he said coldly. He now knows why he's being an ass to Shinji, he's too close.

"I thought you liked _me?_"

"You thought wrong" He's never been this close with anyone. No one has ever made him want to just sit and talk. He's never wanted to be around anyone as much as he's wanted to be around Shinji so that means its time to let him go before he gets hurt.

"Am I just something to just check off your list?"

"Yup, I just tried harder with you"

"Why?"

"Cuz you're a hard nut to crack"

"Starrk, I'm not going to hurt you" Shinji knew this would come up sooner or later. The only other people who have dated Starrk long term were Shuhei and Rangiku and everyone knows Rangiku and Starrk don't get along so she would never be willing to say anything good about it, so Shinji asked Shuhei and Shuhei told him everything he need to know.

Starrk looked turned his head so he wouldn't have to look in Shinji's eyes, he could see that he wanted to help him but Starrk didn't want it. "You don't know that"

"Baby, look at me" he said softly. Starrk didn't move. "Please" he reached up and turned Starrk's head so he could look at him. He held his head so Starrk couldn't look away again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like everyone else you're not just dick to me. You're my boyfriend and I care about you."

"Shinji I…" he was breaking he couldn't take it. He didn't deserve it.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Shinji's eyes began to water but he wouldn't cry, he couldn't cry.

"Shinji…"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please believe me."

"Shinji…"

"Do you believe me?" the tears ran down his face slowly

"I…"

"Do you. Believe me?"

Starrk wiped the tears from Shinji's face and sighed "Yes" he kissed Shinji softly "I have to go now" Shinji didn't let go of his face. "I'm not leaving you, I just need to go home and think."

Shinji kissed him "Okay"

Shinji let go of Starrk and watched him walk away. He was so distraught he didn't even hear Ichigo walk up behind him so he nearly screamed when he tapped his shoulder.

"Ichi, you scared me" he said putting his hand over his heart that was already beating at a million beats a minute from Starrk.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked wiping a tear from Shinji's face

Shinji wiped his eyes and shook his head "Nothing just Starrk making me crazy"

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not now. So you just had sex I see" Shinji changed the subject and laughed when Ichigo blushed.

"Yes"

"Was it good"

"Let's walk and talk" Ichigo said walking towards the door that led to the parking lot so they could walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be just a funny filler but turned into something a little more sometimes my brain doesn't stop coming up with ideas.<strong>


	9. Dating?

**Dating?**

Ichigo sat in his room trying to do his AP calculus homework but it was so hard. Why did he take calculus again? (**There is absolutely no reason to take AP calculus it makes you want to blow your brains out. Take it from someone who's actually good at math it's the dumbest thing I've ever done) **Oh yeah so he can beat Shiro by becoming valedictorian with all AP classes. He'll show Shiro who's the smartest in the family. Ichigo banged his head on his desk, he'd been looking at the same problem for twenty minutes now, it was problem number one. Ichigo finally gave up on doing the work by himself but realized the only people he knew who were good at calculus were Shinji and Shiro, and he'll be damned if he calls Shiro for anything and sadly Shinji's at work. Ichigo suddenly had an idea. Grimmjow's good at math he doesn't take calculus but they could struggle together and maybe just maybe he'll get some sex out of the deal. He grabbed his phone to text Grimmjow.

'Hey can you help me with something' he didn't want Grimmjow to say no even though he knows he wouldn't

Grimmjow text right back, like always 'Sure'

'ok, I'll be over in a bit'

'ok'

Ichigo ran down the stairs with his homework, grabbed his car keys, and ran out the door. He drove to Grimmjow and Starrk's house quickly. He pulled into the drive way, turned the car off, and ran to the door. Grimmjow opened the door as soon as he knocked. He leaned in for a kissed but Ichigo stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Not what I'm here for" he smirked

"Then what are you here for?" he licked Ichigo's finger grinning when Ichigo made a face and wiped his finger on his shirt.

"I need help.." he walked into the house closing the door behind himself

"I know that much, try being more specific" Grimmjow interrupted him grinning from ear to ear at his little joke

Ichigo glared at him "I need help with calc"

"I don't take calc"

"But you're good at math and you can figure it out and help me" He used his puppy dog eyes

"What will I get out of this?"

Ichigo looked him up and down seductively "Anything you want."

Grimmjow grinned "Ok, to the couch"

Ichigo walked over to the couch and then he stopped and turned to Grimmjow. "Nothing dirty until homework is done"

Grimmjow pouted "Fine"

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of trying to figure it all out they got irritated and quit, five out of ten problems ain't bad. Ichigo said he was hungry so they walked over to the kitchen to find something for them to eat. They realized everything in the kitchen had to be cooked and neither of them could cook and neither of them wanted pizza or Chinese so they waited for Starrk to come home so he could cook them dinner.<p>

While waiting for Starrk they decided to play a game of Uno. Ichigo won three games and Grimmjow only won once, he's convinced Ichigo is cheating.

"What the fuck" Grimmjow said when he lost again

"You suck, you should really be lucky we're not playing for money." Ichigo grinned, he loved winning

"Whatever"

Then the door opened and boy boys jumped up and ran to the door knowing it was Starrk and they would be getting fed soon. They were right it was Starrk, with Shinji and Renji as well.

"Fuck you doin here?" Ichigo asked Shinji

"I could ask you the same"

"I needed help with calc, I couldn't call you cuz you were at work" they glared at each other

"My car broke down.."

"It ran outta gas" Ichigo corrected with a smirk

"It ran outta gas" Shinji mumbled "And I called Starrk to pick me up"

"You really need to remember to fill up the tank"

"Kensei drives my car and doesn't fill it up I know it's him"

Ichigo shook his head "What you doin here, Red?"

"Bya's out studying and I didn't wanna eat alone" Renji pouted

"Who?" Grimmjow asked

"You don't know, do you?" Shinji asked with a smirk. Grimmjow gave him a questioning look "Red, knows about you and Ichi and he's fucking Mr. Kuchiki."

Grimmjow's eyebrows hit his hairline and his jaw dropped quickly at the newfound information. Shinji pushed his mouth closed.

"You'll catch flies dear"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and then a thought popped into his head. "How are you fucking the English teacher and still failing English?"

"Man, I don't know" Renji whined "Something about everyone getting treated equally or some shit. All I know it I scratch his back he don't scratch mine."

"That's that shit" Grimm said laughing

"I know"

"So you two were waiting for me to get home so I could cook dinner" Starrk said. Grimmjow and Ichigo nodded eagerly. "Well, Renji's cooking tonight"

"Even better" Ichigo and Grimmjow said in unison

They all ran to the kitchen and sat at the table getting ready for Renji to start cooking dinner.

"Okay, guys, what do you want? Renji asked

"Shrimp" Shinji yelled

"Fried chicken" Ichigo yelled

"Lobster" Grimmjow yelled

"I'll take a steak with mashed potatoes" Starrk said

Renji stared at them with his arms crossed over his chest. His friends looked at him with smiles on their faces and then huddled over the table.

Starrk stuck his head out "Well have fried chicken…with shrimp, lobster, and steak." The table laughed "We'll have chicken"

"Okay, chicken it is"

"Yay"

* * *

><p>They were eating the dinner Renji prepared when his phone rang. After dancing to the 'Tom Ford' ringtone he answered.<p>

"Hello"

"Where you at" Byakuya asked more like commanded

"Starrk's"

"Ok, bye" he hung up

Renji pulled the away from his ear, looked at it and then shook his head. "He's so rude, I swear"

"Who was it?" Grimmjow asked

"Byakuya"

"Why is his ringtone 'Tom Ford'?" Shinji asked

"Cuz there's a lot of it in his closet along with Gucci, Louis Voutton, Dolce and Gabana"

"That sounds like my dream closet" Shinji said

"How can he afford that?" Starrk asked

"I have no idea" Renji's phone rang again, same ringtone. "Hello"

"Did you cook anything before you left?" Byakuya said

"When you call someone you say 'hello'"

"Tell him I said hi" Shinji yelled

"Shinji said hi"

"Hello" Byakuya said "Did you cook anything before you left?"

"Yeah, its in the fridge"

"Ok, bye" he hung up

"Man's crazy" Renji shook his head "Okay guys, so what are we gonna do?"

"Let's play spin the bottle" Starrk said

"No" Shinji said in a flat voice

"Aww why not?" Starrk pouted

"I'm not tonguing down my cousin or you or Renji"

"Ok what about never have I ever" Starrk suggested

"Why, so you can get me drunk and fuck me? I think not."

"Why don't we play uno" Ichigo said with a smirk

"No" Grimmjow and Shinji said

"What about strip poker" Renji suggested "We've already seen all of us naked"

Grimmjow and Shinji looked at Starrk "When did you see Ichi naked?"

Starrk put his hands up as if he was surrendering "He got really drunk at a party once, gosh"

"Yup, that happened" Ichigo said

"Wait a minute I never saw Shinji naked" Starrk said. Shinji glared at Starrk and then slapped him in the head. "Ouch"

Grimmjow stood up "I'm going to get the cards"

"We'll need some music" Starrk said "I'm going to get my speaker."

The game started quickly and Ichigo was winning and Renji was losing having already lost his shirt and socks. Shinji put on a hoodie and another pair of socks just to irritate Starrk so he had more to take off. Grimmjow kept reaching over to feel Ichigo up making him blush and squeal.

Starrk finally won and beat Shinji doing it and couldn't help the grin that took over his face. "Yes, get naked Blondie" Shinji rolled his eyes taking to hoodie off having already taken the socks off.

"You sound like Hubert form family guy" Renji laughed

Shinji laughed "Do the voice, Renji"

"Get yo fat ass back over here" Renji said in the Hubert voice

Everyone laugh so hard they cried. "I am not a pedophile" Starrk said

"You sure as hell sound like one" Ichigo said still laughing

They continued playing the game, everyone was now down to a pair of pants. Grimmjow and Starrk couldn't manage to keep their hands to themselves. Ichigo had to move his seat because kept touching his nipples and Shinji had to move because Starrk kept touching his ass. Then Renji pouted because he was left out so Ichigo and Shinji pinched his nipples and he no longer felt left out. Ichigo lost a game and it was now time for him to lose his pants but there was a problem.

"I don't have on any underwear" Ichigo whined

"Didn't you go to school today" Shinji said. Ichigo nodded "You didn't wear underwear to school, did you?"

Ichigo shook his head "Nope"

"That's too bad get naked" Grimmjow grinned

Ichigo huffed and unbuttoned his pants. "Wait" Shinji said he handed him the hoodie "Sit on this hoodie the chairs are cold."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Thanks. Grimm stop looking at me like that."

"I can't help it, you're sexy" Grimmjow smirked at him

"Why thank you" Ichigo grinned back at him

"Hey hey hey" Starrk said "You got a bedroom you wanna fuck go in there"

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at each other and then ran upstairs to Grimmjow's room, slamming the door behind them. There was a bang on the door and then a loud moan.

"That was fast" Renji said and then he leaned in "I thought they broke up"

"They did" Starrk said

"Now they're just having sex" Shinji said

"But they still love each other" Renji said confused "It doesn't work if you love each other"

"I know, that's what I said" Shinji said "But they're gonna do what they want anyway."

"Hey blondie" Starrk grinned "are you getting any ideas?"

"No" Shinji dead panned

Starrk frowned "That was mean."

Shinji smirked and kissed his cheek "You're cute when you're sad"

"I'm sad every time you say 'no'" he pouted trying to get another kiss

"You looking sadder isn't going to make me fuck you."

"Now I'm depressed"

Shinji laughed and kissed Starrk softly on the lips. "Happy now?"

"A little could you kiss something else."

Shinji rolled his eyes "You ruined it."

"Welp" Renji said "I think I'll go home where I can get some kisses"

Shinji looked over to Renji "Ok, Renji I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Grimmjow laid in Grimmjow's bed too lazy to get up. It was quiet Grimmjow liked it but it seemed like Ichigo had something on his mind Grimmjow just waited until he said something.<p>

"Grimm" Ichigo called out

"Hmm" he answered

"We're friends right?"

Grimmjow hesitated but answered "Yes, why?"

"I think I should start dating." Ichigo said quietly, he really didn't want to tell his ex-boyfriend he wanted to start dating but for some reason he wanted to run it by him.

Grimmjow sat up and looked at Ichigo. "What?"

Ichigo sat up slowly and looked back at him. "I want to start dating again. Guys at school along with guys from other schools think I'm attractive and they've been asking me out."

"Why didn't you tell me they've been asking you out?"

"Well, for one, I always said no and two its none of your business."

"Well if its none of my business then why are you telling me?" he was a bit agitated and he didn't know if it was because Ichigo wanted to date or that guys were asking him out either way he didn't like the ideas.

"Are you getting angry with me?" Ichigo said crossing his arms over his chest. "Look, I'm telling you because we're friends, like you wanted, and we're fucking, again like you wanted, and I just thought that you would want to know. " he got out of the bed and stood with a cocked him

"Why in the hell would I want to know that my ex-boyfriend is dating even though we're still having sex?" He got out of bed as well.

"Maybe you're not mad because I'm dating but because while I'm dating I'll have the opportunity to be with someone who'll give me what you couldn't."

Ichigo marched towards the door he didn't want to be in the room with Grimmjow anymore he couldn't take it. He opened the door and walked out but Grimmjow's question made him stop just so he could answer it.

"And what is that?"

"Recog-fucking-nition" he yelled slamming the door behind him and ran down the stairs.

Shinji was straddling Starrk making out on the couch when naked Ichigo ran past them. "Shinji, I'm leaving" he pulled his pants up.

Shinji pulled away from Starrk, even though he really didn't want to, and turned to look at Ichigo "What? Stop that." He whined when Starrk kissed his neck. Starrk slid his hands inside of Shinji's pants. "Hey, get your hands out of there."

"Shin, are you coming or not?"

Shinji paused then shook his head, it was fogged from dry humping Starrk. "Yeah, I'm coming"

"No" Starrk whined

"He's my ride" Shinji whined back

"I'll give you a ride" Starrk grinned

Shinji smiled back and kissed him but stopped before they began making out again. "I need a ride home not a ride to ecstasy."

"But I can promise you that ride will be fun."

Shinji rolled his eyes and kissed Starrk again. "I gotta go plus we got school in the morning." Shinji stood up and looked around the room and saw Ichigo putting on his shoes. "Wait a damn minute I'm coming." He said to him.

"Hurry up" Ichigo growled

"I'm coming let me get my shirt."

Shinji ran to get his shirt and out his shoes on, he blew Starrk a kiss before walking out of the house. They got into Ichigo's car and it was silent until Shinji broke the silence.

"So what happen?"

"I told him I wanted to start dating"

"Why?"

"Because..I don't know but anyway he didn't want me to do which is something I knew would happen but then I told him he's mad because while I'm dating I could find someone to do for me what he couldn't."

"And what did he say?"

"He still doesn't know why we broke up. Clearly, he doesn't because he still won't give it to me and he just doesn't get it. I don't know how many times I have to tell him before he gets it but I don't wanna deal with it anymore. This sex thing was stupid….Don't say 'I told you so'"

Shinji laughed "I was but ok I won't say it. So what are you gonna do?"

"Date"

"That sounds like a plan. Who's first?"

"I don't know yet I have a lot of choices."

"You don't sound like a slut at all" Shinji said sarcastically

Ichigo hit him in the forehead "Shut the fuck up" he laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck did you do?" Starrk said walking into Grimmjow's room after Shinji and Ichigo left. "Every time I get some make out time you fuck it up."

Grimmjow turned around in his desk chair and gave Starrk a bored look. "Ok, first of all not every time and second of all this is the first time so shut the fuck up."

Starrk rolled his eyes and sighed "Ok so this is the first time but it'll probably happen more times than this." Starrk walked over to sit on Grimmjow's bed "So what did you do this time?"

"Why do you assume it was me?"

"Cuz Ichigo has done nothing but love your stupid ass."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "He wants to date other guys"

"What the fuck you mean other guys? You two aren't dating. And why can't he date he's single that's what single people do they date other single people sometimes they date people in relationships but whatever. What I'm saying is why are you concerned if he want to date let him date you're not giving him what he wants anyway. You can't have your cake and eat it too."

"Says the guy who has his cake and eats it and everyone else's too."

"Look, asshole, I have changed my ways and you should too."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes again and huffed. "Sometimes I really wanna slap you."

"I wanna slap you too, selfish shellfish"

"What the fuck, Starrk"

"I don't know this no sex thing is making me kinda dumb, it'll get better though." Starrk stood up and stretched his back. "Welp, I'm gonna go take a cold shower. Goodnight."

Grimmjow shook his head, his cousin is crazy. "Goodnight, Starrk."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while but please review.<strong>


	10. Potential Boyfriend

**Potential boyfriend?**

Shinji was walking down the hallway when he saw Ichigo talking to Kaien Shiba and they were standing pretty close to each other. He saw Kaien touch Ichigo's cheek and then walk away and Ichigo was grinning like a kid at a candy store. Shinji's jaw dropped he ran over to him and smacked him in the arm.

"You slut" he screamed "I can't believe you. You told me you wanted to start dating two days ago and now you all flirty with Kaien Shiba."

"Ouch" Ichigo whined rubbing his arm "That hurt"

Shinji crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a hip. "Explain slut"

Ichigo sighed. "You're gonna be so mad at me"

"Don't tell me you're official"

"We're official"

"You bitch" Shinji hit him again "I can't believe you. We're supposed to be best friends and you didn't tell me you were dating Kaien Shiba. Wait a damn minute you went on one date and suddenly he's your boyfriend?"

"Actually…"

"You bitch"

"Come with me" Ichigo grabbed Shinji's arm and took him to an empty classroom he looked around before closing the door. "I've been dating for like two weeks" Shinji's jaw dropped and he was about to hit Ichigo again "Wait" he yelled "Let me finish, I didn't tell you because I didn't think I was gonna find anyone worth telling about. I went on dates with a few guys Ichinose, Shuhei and some guys from other schools."

"You went out with Shuhei?"

"Yeah, but it was more of a friend date we like made out in the car afterwards." He shrugged his shoulders

"Who hasn't made out with Shuhei?"

"I don't know but anyway I went on a few dates and then I went out with Kaien and then again and again and then two days ago when I had that fight with Grimm he called when I got home and asked me out so we went out yesterday and since it was date number four we made it official."

"So does he know about you know?"

"Yes, I told him on our second date that I was still involved with my ex and we were having sex and he said he knew how that was and since we're not together it doesn't matter."

Shinji's jaw dropped again and then he began hitting Ichigo again. "You bitch Kaien Shiba is the perfect guy and you stole him from me. I told you I wanted to fuck him since freshmen year and you stole him." he whined

"Ouch ouch stop. I told you to get him when you had the chance."

"I never had a chance, you penis. Whenever he was single I was in a relationship. Starrk ruins every fucking thing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Are you okay with this cuz I'll break up with him if you want."

"No" he pouted "It's fine I hope you too have good sex. Did you fuck him yet?"

"No we're just taking it slow I met Grimm because we had sex at a party trying not to have all my relationships lead with sex."

"So did you give him head yet?"

"Shinji!"

"What? Oh so you goin all the way slow."

"Yes"

"How do you think Grimm's gonna take it."

Ichigo sighed "I have no idea but I know he won't blow up at school…maybe"

"I hope he does nothing but this is Grimmy we're talking about."

"Grimmy?"

"I wanna see how many times I can call him that before he snaps."

"You have a serious problem."

* * *

><p>"What's up, blondie" Starrk said at lunch sitting next to Shinji "Is there something wrong you haven't spoken that much today and usually you talk like there's no tomorrow like you never shut up."<p>

Shinji glared at Starrk and then rolled his eyes. He hadn't been talking to Starrk because he didn't wanna tell him about Ichigo and Kaien by accident and then Starrk would tell Grimm and then something bad would happen. He isn't sure what would happen he's just sure it'd be bad. "No, babe, there's nothing wrong just don't feel like talking today."

"Shin did you seen Bad Girl Club last night" Renji said sitting down

"Oh my God yes" Shinji answer enthusiastically earning a raised eyebrow from Starrk "Yeah, I just don't wanna talk to you" he said to him with a small smile.

"Having relationship problems again, Starrk?" Grimmjow teased

"Fuck you" Starrk growled

Shinji tried not to look at Grimmjow and hoped the man didn't test him today. He is still mad at him for hurting Ichigo and won't hesitate to hurt him with this new found knowledge.

"The fucks wrong with you, president, I've never seen you not talk" Grimmjow teased, he's in a teasing mood today "Starrk did you finally put a leash on your bitch."

Shinji opened his mouth to speak but luckily Ichigo called him as he walked over to the table. "Hey, Shin" he smiled giving Shinji a 'you better keep your mouth shut' look

"Hey, Ichi, how is your...science project coming along?" he was asking about Kaien and hoped Ichigo got the clue

"It's goin great so far" he understood thank God "Nothing has spilled over yet, at least I hope not" he glared at Shinji

"There's a science project!?" Renji freaked out "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"No, Red" Shinji said "Ichi's doing extra credit"

"Oh, thank God" he said with a sigh "What's the project?"

Ichigo looked around "Um...paper towels? Yeah paper towels."

Just then Kaien came up behind Ichigo and cover his eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered in his ear.

Ichigo couldn't help the smile the appeared on his face, he's always wanted that. But sadly everyone noticed the smile, especially Grimmjow. "I don't know. Santa?"

Kaien kissed Ichigo's neck. "I didn't think Santa would kiss you like that"

"I hope not"

"What the fuck is goin on?" Renji whispered to Shinji not taking his eyes off the display of affection before him.

Shinji didn't take his eyes off the affection either, neither did Starrk. To everyone else at the table Ichigo and Kaien being together didn't matter but to Renji, Starrk and Shinji it felt like it was about to go down.

"I don't know, Red, I.." Shinji stared at the sight before him.

Right there in front of everyone Kaien Shiba kissed Ichigo Kurosaki and that got everyone's attention. There were hoots and howlers. There were glares and gasps. And there were stares and they came from Starrk, Shinji, and Renji. They looked at the couple then at Grimm, then back at the couple then back at Grimm. Then Starrk and Renji looked at Grimm and Shinji looked at the couple then they switched and Shinji looked at Grimm and Starrk and Renji looked at the couple. Then they all looked at each other.

"Oh my God" they said aloud to one another and then looked back at the couple

Kaien pulled away from the kiss first. "You wanna get some ice cream?" he asked. Ichigo couldn't speak so he just nodded. "Ok" he grabbed Ichigo's hand "Let's go"

Ichigo grinned when Kaien grabbed his hand, he's finally getting what he wants and it makes him happier than anything else in the world.

After the couple left the lunch room everyone calmed down and Starrk, Renji, and Shinji looked over to Grimmjow amazingly enough he didn't even look angry. He looked amused. He smirked.

"The fucks so funny" Shinji said

"They're not serious" He snorted

"What do you mean?" Renji said

"Exactly what I said"

* * *

><p><em>'So you're dating shiba now lol'<em> Grimmjow smirked when he texted Ichigo while they were in English class

_'The fuck does it matter'_ Ichigo sent back with a glare

_'Oooo feisty why are you so mad I put lol lol'_

_'fuck do you want'_

_'What I can't text you lol'_

_'Stop putting lol there's nothing funny'_ Grimmjow is angering him on purpose and he knows it.

_'I'm laughing lol'_

_'Why'_

_"Cuz it's funny lol'_

_'What's so funny'_

_'You and shiba lol'_

_'how are we funny'_

_'well since I fucked you two days ago you can't be that serious can you'_

_'We are we made it official today so stfu'_

Grimmjow laughed out loud causing everyone in the class to look at him and the teacher to glare. "Sorry, Mr. Kuchiki" the teacher just rolled his eyes and went on with his explanation.

_'What the fuck is so funny'_ Ichigo nearly growled out loud

_'If I kissed you right now what would you do'_

Ichigo stared at the phone in his hands. He knows what he would do but he's not gonna tell Grimmjow just to prove him right. Ichigo locked the phone and put it down knowing Grimmjow was watching him then something popped into his head he picked his phone back up.

_'I don't have to worry about you kissing me right now I know you won't but I know who would'_ with a smirk he sent the message

Grimmjow glared at his phone then at Ichigo and then smirked _'I bet I fuck you better though'_

_'Oh the sex card did I hurt your pride Grimmy and it doesn't matter we haven't had sex yet XP'_

Grimmy? he thought and then smirked he liked this game. '_Why haven't you fucked yet? Lil dick?'_

Ichigo laughed a little catching the teacher's attention.

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with the class Mr. Kurosaki?" the teacher asked

"No, Mr. Kuchiki, I just thought of the episode of Family Guy I watched last night." Byakuya rolled his eyes and turned back around "Next outburst is getting kicked out."

_'His dick is not little'_ Ichigo sent with a small smile

_'How would you know you haven't fucked him yet, unless you gave him head (lifts eyebrow)'_

_'No. Stop it you sound like Shinji.'_

_'Oh god no I hope not'_

_'Well you do'_

_'Ok I'll change the subject then so I'm pretty sure the sex part of us is over and I'm just wondering if we can still be friends?'_

That message made Ichigo suspicious _'Why do you want to be my friend?'_

Grimmjow smirked a little because I love you, stupid he thought. _'Because I still care and despite the fact that we argue like crazy ppl at any given time I'd still like to be friends with you.'_

Ichigo smiled to himself a little he always liked when Grimmjow showed him his softer side and Ichigo always gave in when he did it.'_Ok we can still be friends but there will be absolutely no funny business you understand?'_

_'Got it. And what is funny business.'_

_'Don't touch me and don't comment on my ass.'_

Grimmjow grinned _'But it's so fun but ok if you don't want me to I won't'_

_'Thank you'_

_'You wanna go somewhere with me later'_

_'(lifts eyebrow) where?'_

_'I have to get a new car'_

_'What's wrong with the other one.'_

_'Nothing it just fell into some mailboxes last night and got all dented. It also fell into trash cans and the garage its a very clumsy car'_

_'Did you get drunk last night?'_

_'Ikkaku had a party'_

_'That's no excuse. Where was Starrk'_

_'He was drunk too he just doesn't have a hangover cuz he made a hangover cure and didn't save me any so I just came to school late.'_

_'Smh how many times do I have to tell you not to drive drunk what if something happened to you'_

_'Thanks for being worried mom but I'm ok and I promise I won't do it again.'_

_'Shut up and you better not.'_

Then the bell for class to be over rang and everyone stood up to leave. "So who was you talking to all class period?" Shinji asked Ichigo with a cocked hip

"Hmmm?" Ichigo hummed getting his books as if he was confused

"Don't 'hmm' me who the hell were you talking to?"

"Well I have a boyfriend now so I'm guessing it was him." Ichigo thought quickly

Shinji stared at him with a 'do you think I'm stupid' look "Bitch, don't lie to me. You lucky I have after school activities today so I can't beat you up after school for lying to me but I will find out."

"Whatever, Shinji" Ichigo said with a smirk "Call me when you get home."

"Oh I will be"

Ichigo laughed a little and walked out of the classroom while Shinji tried to wake Starrk up and was stopped by Kaien in the doorway. "Hey, Kaien" he said with a smile.

"Hey, Ichigo, what are you about to do?" he said putting his arm around Ichigo's neck walking them away from the classroom

"Well this is my last class so I'm going home to do some homework."

"How about you ditch the homework and go get something to eat with me maybe ice cream for lunch wasn't the best idea cuz I'm still hungry."

Ichigo laughed a little "Well that sounds like a good idea I'm a little hungry too but I can't be out all day I promised a friend I'd go car shopping with him."

Kaien lifted an eyebrow " That's an odd thing for a friend to do but ok I'll have you back by four?"

Ichigo looked at his watch he remembered he got from Grimmjow for Christmas last year. "Its two now so that sounds good"

"That's a nice watch where'd you get that from?"

"...Um...my dad for Christmas last year."

"That was nice of him"

Ichigo sighed to himself he was glad Kaien believed his lie but now he was sad he had to lie to him so soon in the relationship. Ichigo didn't want his new relationship to start off with lies but he also didn't want to start it off with an argument either. And now he's second guessing being friends with Grimmjow which most likely cause problems with his new relationship but he doesn't want to let Grimmjow go just yet.

* * *

><p>They had another great date which made Ichigo extremely happy. They had a date during the day, out in the open, holding hands and kissing in front of everyone something Ichigo always wanted but somehow he still doesn't feel completely happy and he can't understand why but he's not going to dwell on it not right now. The date ended on a great note Kaien drove Ichigo home, they made out in the car which turned both of them on but Ichigo stopped it before it got too far explaining that he really didn't want to start a relationship on sex and amazingly Kaien understood. Ichigo stepped out of Kaien's car grinning like the cat that stole the canary but it instantly faded when he saw Shinji standing on his doorstep arms crossed and hip cocked. Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked over to him.<p>

"Yes, cousin" Ichigo whined when he finally got over to him. Shinji looked to Ichigo's side and waved to Kaien in the car with a huge smile on his face and then Ichigo smacked him in the head. "Stop flirting with my boyfriend slut."

Shinji looked at Ichigo with a mock surprised face "Slut? I am no slut you however.."

"Shut up" Ichigo waved goodbye to Kaien as he backed out of the driveway and once he was gone Ichigo grabbed Shinji's wrist and dragged him in the house and up to his room.

"Hey where are the twins?" he said when Ichigo pushed him on his bed

"Sleepover" he said while his head was in the closet

"Wow this house is always empty. I swear there's never anyone here."

"Yeah, the twins are always with friends, Dad's always working, and I'm.."

"bouncing from dick to dick" Ichigo stood up and gave Shinji the deadliest glare he could muster. "Ok, I'm done with the slut jokes. So where you goin?"

"Why do you think I'm goin somewhere?" he tried to sound innocent

"Cuz, stupid, as soon as you got here you went to the closet and your sweat pants are right here" he grabbed them off the bed and threw them at Ichigo.

"Ok" Ichigo turned to look at him with his puppy dog eyes "You have to promise not hit me or yell at me."

"Oh god Ichi did you have sex with Grimmjow or something."

"No...but I'm goin car shopping with him today."

"Car shopping? What the fuck kinda date is that and why are you goin car shoppin and when did..." Shinji gasped "You bitch, that's who you were texting in class. What the hell were you talking about?"

"Nothing, he was just teasing me...and then he asked to be friends again and I said yes but no funny business and he asked me to go car shopping" Ichigo said the last part but unfortunately Shinji understood every word.

"Are you stupid? You know why he still wants to be friends right?"

"Yeah but.."

"He doesn't care what you asked him not to do you're not gonna stop him if he does it anyway."

"Yes I will"

"Oh please, Ichigo, and what about Kaien?"

"He doesn't have to know"

"You sound like a slut and what about this whole sex thing how long are you gonna not fuck him I saw you guys in the car."

"Why are you concerned about it you're with Starrk and you don't fuck him."

"Well the difference between be and him and you and Kaien is Starrk chased me for years he ain't goin nowhere but Kaien gets ass thrown at him on the daily and he's just supposed to say no even though his boyfriend ain't putting out."

"Well damn, Shin, you want me to be a slut or don't you"

"Well if you throwing it back on your ex-boyfriend you might as well fuck your current one too."

"I'm not still having sex with Grimmjow."

"Until you and Kaien have some sort of disagreement and instead of calling me so I can tell you to stop being stupid and apologize cuz I know for a fact it'll be your fault you'll call Grimmjow on some '_oh I'm so sad why can't anything come out right for me'_ type shit he'll try to be a 'friend' "he used air quotes for friend " and comfort you and after about an hour he'll kiss you you pull away but fuck him anyway."

"You really think I'm that weak" Shinji crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow "I'm not gonna do that"

"Ok here's another one, you'll be hanging out with your 'friend' Grimmy and you'll get into some kind of argument get real close to each others faces then start violently kissing and then he fucks you roughly outside cuz I imagine this happening out on the patio near the pool."

"Why do you think so lowly of me?"

"I don't think lowly of you I think you're stupid."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Well could you at least help me find something to wear"

"Why you gotta look cute for him" Ichigo glared at him. Shinji rolled his eyes and stood up "Alright, alright but if you two have sex tonight I wanna hear all about it" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow in question "Ok this no sex thing is taking a toll on both of us. Sometimes I just want him to fuck my brains out but then I remember where its been and then I don't, why does my boyfriend of all people have to be the school slut."

"Maybe you can save him and turn him into husband material." Ichigo laughed

Shinji rolled his eyes and laughed "Shut up, Starrk's not husband matrial." he stopped laughing it just hit him "Starrk's not husband material" he said again a little sadder this time.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I fall in love with him and want to marry him one day, I don't even know why I'm thinking about this but what if. "He began to get hysterical "What if I wanna spend the rest of my life with this dude and I'll just be waiting on the day he cheats on me and I'll be on Jerry Springer telling him how he cheated on me like 17,000 times and Jerry goes 'Well why are you with him' and I say 'Jerry I love him' and then he asks why I'm there and I say I think he's fucking my best friend and then you come out and tell me you are fucking him and you don't like me any more and then we fight and then Starrk comes out and tells me he doesn't love me and that I'm fat and ugly and after 15 years he wants you now even though we have six kids and then Grimm your on and off boyfriend comes out and they fight and then you tell him you wanna break up again but you don't want Starrk either you wanna be single cuz you a hoe and you love it." he pouted

"You really have to go to bed at night Shinji. There are several things wrong with that fantasy one you can't have kids, two I doubt you'll stay if Starrk even kisses someone else let alone fuck 17,000 people, three I would never fuck Starrk not only is he Grimm's cousin and I don't keep it in the family but you're dating him now so there's that, four we have no fat genes so you have no chance of that plus since you've been a kid all your food goes to your ass so that's another reason for Starrk to stay, and last but certainly not least if Starrk, the biggest player in school who chased you for three coulda been four years and doesn't constantly pester you for sex every second of everyday and doesn't look at anyone else or talk to anyone or does anything of the sort, don't you think he'd eventually be husband material for you. It's clear he cares for you like no one else and I'm sure that if..no when you two graduate hand in hand, boyfriend and boyfriend a few more years down the road he'll put a ring on that tree branch you call a finger."

Shinji pouted still "Really? You think so?"

"I know so even Grimm told me he's never be so sprung over anyone ever."

"I don't know if I wanna kiss you or slap you for calling me fingers branches they're not that skinny."

"I love you, too, Shin."

* * *

><p><strong>Look Ichi has a BF now but is he happy? And Shinji is crazy right lol. <strong>

**Please review!**


	11. Christmas Break

**Christmas break**

"So Mr. Kuchiki what are you doing for the break?" Shinji asked the teacher now that they had nothing left to do in the class. Since tomorrow was the first day of winter break most of the teachers didn't want to do anything that day and the students were grateful.

"Well" Byakuya started "tomorrow Yorichi and I are flying to Japan to visit my Grandfather and my mother and her mother and after Christmas I'm coming home to spend time with my boyfriend."

"Did you get your boyfriend a nice Christmas present?" Renji asked

"Of course I did" Byakuya had a slight smile on his face that only Renji noticed but they both liked it that way.

"Is it expensive?"

"No, my boyfriend doesn't like expensive things. But enough about me what are you guys doing?" he asked

"Well" Shinji said "Ichi and I and the rest of the family are goin on our annual ski trip and we'll get back after Christmas."

"That'll be the worst week of my life" Starrk said with a whine

"Oh, baby," Shinji cooed "We'll be back before you know it"

"Oh Em Gee shut up" Ichigo huffed

"Stop hatin" Shinji said

"Ain't nobody hatin on you" Ichigo said

"I'm going to be all alone on Christmas" Renji pouted "My dad's goin on a trip with his hoe I mean girlfriend so I'll be all alone."

"Well I'm sure someone invited you somewhere but you declined" Byakuya said with a smirk

"It's okay, Red" Starrk said "You can hang out with me and Grimm we'll be lonely too."

"Speak for yourself" Grimmjow said "I'm goin to Vegas"

"What? Why you get to go to Vegas?" Starrk said

"Well, when you beg your Mom enough and send her your report card with straight A's on it you get to go to Vegas"

"You never got straight A's, you liar"

"She doesn't know that, meaning I'm goin to Vegas"

"Wow, Grimmjow, Vegas? What are you gonna do there?" Ichigo said suspiciously

Grimmjow looked Ichigo directly in his eyes and said "Visit strip clubs, lots and lots of strip clubs"

Ichigo growled a little and rolled his eyes "I hope you have fun"

Grimmjow smirked "I will"

Ever since Ichigo made it official with Kaien Grimmjow has made an effort to talk to him everyday just so he could tease him and it gets on Ichigo's very last nerve. All Grimmjow does is ask what Ichigo is doing and when Ichigo asks the same in return he always says something along the lines of 'flirting with this guy at the bar' or 'trying to take some guy home' and the worst part of it all is only did it to make Ichigo angry and it worked every time. Every time Grimmjow told Ichigo about what he was doing with some random guy Ichigo would snap and curse him out only for Grimmjow to act like he doesn't understand why he's acting this way and then he says 'we're just friends' which leaves Ichigo wanting to throw his phone across the room.

Grimmjow makes an effort to make Ichigo mad everyday because if he still gets mad he still cares and that's all that matters. Sometimes Grimmjow does take someone home to fuck but not nearly as much as he lets Ichigo think. When he does bring someone home he doesn't tell Ichigo about it, that would just make him a total asshole. Other than getting on Ichigo's nerves everyday Grimmjow does make sure he talks to him everyday just so he can make sure he still loves him and clearly he still does. They hang out nearly everyday and Grimmjow keeps his hands to himself as promised but teases Ichigo endlessly.

* * *

><p>"Shinji" Ichigo yelled from his car "We have to go everyone else is already at the airport."<p>

"I'm coming dammit" Shinji yelled back and then he turned back to Starrk "I'll miss you babe" he cooed

"I'll miss you too, blondie"

"I'll call you like everyday"

"Oh my fucking god" Ichigo yelled "Come on"

"Hey" Shinji yelled back "Just because you don't care about your boyfriend doesn't mean I don't care about mine." he turned back to Starrk "As soon as I get back we'll exchange gifts and spend the whole day together, okay?"

"Is my gift ass?" Starrk grinned "It doesn't have to be but it would be nice."

"It might be if you're a good boy while I'm gone" Shinji kissed Starrk one final time before walking over to Ichigo's car.

"About time" Ichigo huffed when Shinji finally got into the car.

"Well excuse me for caring about my boyfriend."

"That was a lot more than just caring"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out"

* * *

><p>"Alright Red" Starrk said sitting on the couch "Its just me and you, Grimm left this morning. What do you wanna do?"<p>

"I don't know what do you have?"

"We have food."

"We can get fat til our boyfriends come home."

"Or we can have a party?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

'What?! Renji Abari, party king, doesn't want to party?"

"Well my boyfriend isn't home, your boyfriend isn't home I just don't think having a party while they aren't home is the safest nor smartest route."

"Safe? Safe for who?"

"Safe for us. You don't know this but Bya has a very scary and violent temper and Shinji is just plain crazy. Plus I don't feel like this is gonna be a usual party, I feel like this is gonna be some Stevie J Benzino type shit and ima be Zino this, Sleaz-o, is not a good idea."

"Look Renji nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Not to me cuz I'm not goin"

"Renji, you have to be there."

"Why so I can get abused for letting you do something stupid."

"Red, I thought you believed in me I have changed for the better Blondie has changed me I am not going to do anything stupid, I swear."

"You should still take some kick boxing classes or something cuz Shinji is gonna kick your ass."

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>"Soo what's Grimm up to?" Shinji asked Ichigo while they sat in the lobby of the ski resort drinking hot chocolate<p>

"I don't know he won't text me back and I swear if he's...You're playing with me aren't you?" Ichigo glared

"You do know Grimmjow is not your boyfriend anymore, right?"

"Shut up" Ichigo huffed

Shinji laughed "So how's Kaien?"

"He's fine we just talked his sister is in town."

"That's great so are you gonna fuck him for Chrismas?"

"What the fuck Shin? Why you gotta go there?"

"Are you?"

"Yes but you shouldn't have to pester me about it. Are you fucking Starrk for Christmas?"

"I think so."

Ichigo was surprised "Really? What made you give in?"

"He's been really nice and sweet and it's been three months. Plus I need sex too and its been waaay too long."

Ichigo laughed "Well I know he'll enjoy it and from what Grimm has told me he be having bitches screaming in his room so you should have fun."

"Oh great now I'm gonna be thinking about how many people have been on that bed before me."

"I'm sure he's steam cleaned it a thousand times in hopes you'd be coming his way, pun intended."

Shinji rolled his eyes "In all honesty I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"Like Starrk is like a sexpert I've only had sex with like two other people what if I'm not as good as he's used to I mean I know I'm good don't get me wrong but there's no way I'm gonna be the best he's ever had."

"Well think about it like this sex is not just physical its emotional too and all those people Starrk has had sex with has just been so he can get a quick nut and send them on their way. I mean yes he's had a lot of sex but it has never been like it will be with you. Starrk likes you and he cares about you and you have a connection. The sex you guys have will be filled with emotion and love."

"Wait love? No I don't love him I just like him a lot."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat on the bed of his hotel room, after leaving the strip club he was tired from all the dancing he did with the strippers and now he was going to call Ichigo to see how he's doing...and to kinda make him jealous. He took his phone out of his pocket and tapped it a little putting it up to his ear when he knew the phone was ringing Ichigo answered right away.<p>

"I've been trying to call you all day" Ichigo hissed

Grimmjow smirked "Don't you have a boyfriend? " Ichigo growled "Okay. My flight was nice and I got here safely and I got you a Christmas present."

Grimmjow could hear Ichigo smile through the phone "What did you get me?"

"Ah ah ah its a surprise. Did you get me a present?"

"Nope, I have a boyfriend." Ichigo teased

Grimmjow's jaw dropped "I'm getting you a gift but you're not getting me one?"

"Yes, sweet heart and now I have to call you back because I'm going skiing in a minute, Bye."

"Bye" Grimmjow pouted and hung up the phone. Grimmjow growled as he sat up and grumbled about Ichigo being an asshole. "I guess I'll go eat." he stood up and stretched but then there was a knock on his door. "Ooo that would be a nice Christmas present if he was at the door." he said walking over to it and answering it, he knew it wouldn't be Ichigo but he wasn't disappointed at who was at the door. "Hello" he said putting on his best smile.

"Hi," the man at the door said "I'm Ggio Vega I saw you at the club and you said you'd be here."

Grimmjow gave a sly grin and leaned on the door frame."And what brought you here."

"It's Vegas I'm just looking for a good time."

"I like the way you think Vega."

* * *

><p>"Ok, Red" Starrk said setting up his house for the party he planned for the day "The party's tonight."<p>

"Starrk" Renji whined for the thousandth time since Starrk came up with the idea four days ago. "I still don't think this is a good idea. It's Christmas Eve our boyfriend's are coming back in two days then we won't be lonely anymore."

"What does loneliness have to do with this?"

"Starrk you always plan parties when you're lonely."

"Red, look I'm having this party and I'm not gonna do anything stupid."

"Starrk" Renji whined again

"Red" he said firmly ending all conversation

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe" Shinji said talking on the phone with Starrk "I just got in from skiing, Shiro fell down the hill" he laughed<p>

"Is he ok?" Starrk asked even though he was laughing

"Yeah, he's fine. Hey, Starrky what's all that noise in the background" he could hear music and talking in the background.

"Nothing, I'm just having some people over."

"Oh that's nice don't do anything stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"I don't know fighting or something. I know you bet not have anybody up in your room though" Shinji laughed "But you're not that crazy. I miss you, babe, I'll be back in two days and we'll spend everyday together."

"You miss me that much?" Starrk said in surprise

"Of course I do I love...juice, apple. I love apple juice. That was random. Can't wait to come home, bye." Shinji hung up the phone with wide eyes.

Ichigo sat across from him giving him a questioning look "What happen?"

"I almost told Starrk I love him."

"I told you loved him what did you say instead"

"I love juice, apple juice specifically."

Ichigo laughed "You crazy. You need to tell him."

"No, what if he doesn't love me."

"Look, Shin, I have been friends with Starrk since freshmen year and I know him and I know how he is. I've always seen that look in his eyes when you walk past him like he's nothing and see the look in his eye when he looks at you. He loves you and I have reason to believe he has for a long time."

"You are just the voice of reason, aren't you?" Shinji teased

"Only when it comes to you but when its my turn for knowledge I can't tell myself nothing. Grimm finally called me yesterday after about two days of nothing."

"And?"

"He got me a Christmas present but that's not the problem."

"What is?"

"Sometimes when I'm watching a movie and a sex scene comes up I don't think of my boyfriend I think of Grimm."

"And when you..."

"Yeah"

"Why"

"I don't know. I mean, Grimmjow is a lot more my type than Kaien is but Kaien is what I need..."

"But Grimmy is what you want."

"I just..I can't.. God I just wish I wasn't so wrapped up in him. He's like a fucking drug and I can't shake him loose and I don't even know if I want to but I have to."

"Why do you think you have to."

"Because I'm starting to like Kaien more."

"I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want you to give the first answer that pops into your head."

"Ok"

"Black or blue"

"Blue"

"Up or down"

"Down"

"Channing Tatum or.."

"Channing Tatum"

Shinji laughed "Grimm or Kaien"

"Grimm" Ichigo rolled his eyes "Fuck, why him"

"That's the way the world works."

* * *

><p>Starrk was staring into space after he got off the phone with Shinji. He was making sure he heard him right <em>I think he was about to say he loved me<em> he thought. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed _I'm not ready to love. He can't love me. I'm not ready. I'm not ready._ Starrk shook his head and took a sip of his beer, he could feel his heart beating faster. He was scared. Starrk had been loved before. He had been loved by many but he wasn't ready to be loved by Shinji. This was all happening too fast. Starrk was sure he cared about Shinji more than he has ever cared about anyone or anything but love.. love was strong and love meant forever. He wasn't ready for forever.

"Starrk?" Renji said noticing Starrk looked sick "Are you alright?"

Starrk looked over to Renji "I'm...fine..um...I'll be back."

He stood up and went upstairs to his room, he sat down on his bed and took deep breaths. His head snapped up when he heard a knock on the door he stood up to answer it.

"Luppi?" he said when he opened the door

"Hey, Starrk" he said leaning on the door frame undressing Starrk with his eyes "You seemed a little off when you came up here I wanted to see if you were okay." he walked into Starrk's bedroom and sat on his bed

"I'm fine" Starrk stared at Luppi sitting on his bed he knew it was wrong but he just couldn't get himself to say anything

"Really, if you wanna talk about it I'm right here" he patted the spot on the bed next to him

"No I.."

"Come on. I won't bite well unless you ask me to" he smirked

"I don't think.."

"Please" Luppi bit his lip and pouted and Starrk's drunk mind gave in. He sat next to Luppi and Luppi put his hand on Starrk's knee. "It's okay sweetie" he leaned over and kissed Starrk on his cheek and when Starrk didn't stop him he kept going. He kissed Starrk closer and closer to his mouth until he finally reached his destination and Starrk gave in sticking his tongue in Luppi's mouth. Luppi straddled Starrk and pushed him down. He began kissing down Starrk's neck while Starrk reached down to grab his ass. Starrk flipped them over and began kissing Luppi on the mouth again.

"Starrk, you're out..." Yumi said opening the door but froze when he saw Starrk and Luppi on his bed. "Starrk no" he said shaking his head and then he turned around to go back down stairs.

Starrk realized what he was doing and pushed Luppi off of him on to the floor. He ran after Yumi. "Yumi, please don't say anything." when he caught up to him grabbing his arm

"Starrk you're wrong you can't do that to him."

"I didn't mean it. I wasn't...I fucked up."

"You did"

"Please don't tell blondie" he begged

"If I don't who will cuz I know you won't"

"I'll tell him...just please...I'll tell him I can't lose him" Starrk realized he loved Shinji but he's not sure if he'll be able to keep him once he finds out.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter yay!<strong>

**WTF is Starrk doing?**


	12. Hold me

**Hold me**

Shinji was very excited when he got off the plane back in Miami, he was very happy to be home so he could spend time with his boyfriend, Starrky. After five days of being away from him Shinji realized how much he cared about him, he wouldn't say love love was too strong but care was just enough. Shinji is a little anxious about Starrk's party but he knew he could trust Starrk, he had changed for him and that was enough for Shinji.

As soon as Shinji got home he showered, changed his clothes, and jumped in his car and drove to Starrk's house he wanted to surprise him so he didn't call or text him. Shinji had never been so excited to see anyone before and part of him was freaking out about it but part of him didn't care all that mattered was that he was happy. When he finally pulled up to Starrk's house he honked the horn and jumped out jumping into Starrk's arms when he opened the door.

"Blondie" Starrk said when he caught him

"Sorry I didn't call..well not really..." Shinji put his feet on the ground and backed up a little "I missed you."

Starrk laughed "I missed you too."

"So can I come in?"

"Of course" Starrk grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him in the house.

"When do you want to exchange Christmas presents?" Shinji asked sitting on Starrk's lap when he sat down on the couch.

"Well my present for you is up stairs."

"That works because I have to give you my present up stairs." he kissed Starrk's neck

Starrk grabbed Shinji shoulders and looked him in the eyes "Don't play with me."

Shinji laughed "I'm serious, babe, I'm ready to have sex with you."

Starrk stared at Shinji before picking up throwing him over his shoulder and running up stairs. When he finally got to his room he dropped Shinji on to his bed and pounced on him like a lion. They were making out on his bed and Starrk had never been so happy to have someone in his bed he never wanted this moment to end but unfortunately it did when Shinji's phone rang.

"Fuck, it's Shiro" Shinji said rolling his eyes

"Can't you ignore it?" Starrk whined

"No, Ichi and I are kinda on call Shiro sprained both wrists when he fell down that slope" he said trying not to laugh "Hold on its probably just him whining." he pushed Starrk so he could roll over and pulled his phone out of his pocket "Hello"

"Are you with Starrk?" Shiro asked

"Yeah? Why?"

"I need to tell you something and you should be away from him when you hear it."

"Um...ok?" Shinji looked at Starrk shrugged his shoulders got off the bed and walked out of the room. "I'm in the hallway."

"Starrk had a party two days ago."

"I know he told me"

"And at that party Luppi was up stairs with him in his room"

Shinji took a deep breath "Where'd you hear that?"

"The little bitch is at Zangestu's bragging about it."

Shinji took another deep breath "Thanks Shiro" he hung up. Shinji took several deep breaths trying to figure out if he wanted to be angry or sad but for now he's going to ask Starrk about it and see what he says, He walked back into Starrk's room and leaned on the dresser across from the bed and crossed his arms he tried not to glare at Starrk but it was hard. "Starrk, baby?"

"Yes"

"What happen at that party?"

Starrk sat up and shook his head "Nothing, babe." his heart was beating in his chest faster than it ever has he was scared but he figured he'd just lie his way out of it like everything else.

Shinji looked Starrk in the eye "Are you sure?"

Starrk stood up and grabbed Shinji's elbows "Blondie nothing happened."

Shinji grinded his teeth he knew Starrk was lying but what made him even more angry was that he was lying to his face. "I heard someone was in your room?"

"You know I don't let anyone up here."

Shinji growled and pushed Starrk away from him "I know the truth you fuckin asshole you had Luppi's slutty ass up here. Were you even gonna fuckin tell me well I doubt it cuz you just lied to me right in my fuckin face you lyin cheatin son of a bitch. I can't believe I was gonna let you fuck me." Shinji huffed and left the room.

Starrk chased him he grabbed his arm " Shinji please let me explain."

Shinji snatched his arm away "No" he yelled pushing Starrk away from him in the wall "I don't wanna hear shit from you." he ran down the stairs

Starrk followed he ran in front of the front door so Shinji couldn't leave "Shinji please don't leave."

"Move"

"No"

"Why, Starrk, clearly you don't want me clearly I made you wait too long." he yelled "I was gone for five days. Five. Fucking. Days. Five days of me not popping up on you just to see what you're doing. It's not like I wasn't calling you all the time. Was it before or after we talked?"

"After" Starrk said quietly

"So after I told you how much I missed you and wanted to come home to spend time with YOU you decided you were going to take some hoe up stairs and fuck him."

"I didn't fuck him it was just kissing."

"How the fuck do I know you're telling me the truth you just lied to me about it." Shinji could feel the tears coming he rubbed his face and walked away from Starrk trying to get his breathing under control. Starrk followed and grabbed him again Shinji pushed him on the couch and slapped him "Don't you ever touch me ever again. I hate you. Do you hear me? I hate you" tears were running down his face now "And I never wanna see you again." Shinji finally left the house and got in his car but he didn't start it. He tried not to cry but couldn't help himself he quickly dried his tears and drove home and called Ichigo.

"We broke up." he said to Ichigo when he answered the phone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was very happy to be off the plane, between Shiro's whining and Shinji bouncing off the walls trying to get off the plane Ichigo was ready for a nap but he promised Kaien he'd go see him when he got off the plane so now Ichigo was on his way to the ice cream shop where Kaien took him right after he kissed him in front of the whole school. Ichigo wasn't going to lie he was happy to see Kaien but his mind kept wandering off to Grimmjow for the whole week of vacation he basically ignored him even though Ichigo had called and text him everyday and all it did was make Ichigo mad with it shouldn't but it did. For now he would push it out of his mind Kaien is his boyfriend now.<p>

Ichigo pulled up to the ice cream parlor and got out when he saw Kaien waiting for him. "Hey" he said when he got to the table Kaien was sitting at he kissed him before sitting across from him.

"Hey, cutie, how was your trip?"

Ichigo smiled at the nickname, he would never get tired of that "It was fun I'm a little pale I need some sun. Oh yeah and Shiro fell down a slope it was hilarious you'd think after six years of annual ski trips he'd know how to ski but it's kinda fucked up cuz he's a DJ and he sprained both wrists."

"And you're laughing" Kaien smirked

"If you saw him falling down the slope you'd laugh too." Ichigo phone starting ringing "Hold on" he pulled the phone out of his pocket and answered "Yeah."

"We broke up" he heard Shinji say sadly he knew he was crying

"What do you mean you broke up?" Ichigo was so confused Shinji had been so happy to see Starrk and now this

"He cheated on me and then lied to my face" Shinji took a shaky breath "I know you're with Kaien I'm sorry for calling..."

"No, I'll be right over" Ichigo put the phone down and looked at Kaien "I'm sorry but it's like a super emergency"

"Its fine go ahead." he said with a smile

Ichigo smiled and kissed Kaien "I'll talk to you whenever I can" he put the phone back to his ear "I'm on my way. I'm at the ice cream shop you want anything."

Shinji sniffled "Chocolate with brownie bits in it"

"Oh we're starting that already."

* * *

><p>Renji was laying on the couch watching tv with a sleeping Byakuya, who came home early that morning much to Renji's surprise, when his phone rang. He grabbed it off the coffee table and looked at the caller ID. "Fuck is Starrk calling me for it's 4 o'clock Shinji plane just got in. Whatever" he huffed "Yeah"<p>

"We broke up"

Renji sat up waking Byakuya up "What do you mean you broke up? What the fuck did you do?..The party. Starrk what did you do at that party?"

"You had a party?" Byakuya asked

"Yeah I was good and apparently Starrk was bad and I'm trying to figure out what he did."

"Remember when I went up stairs well Luppi followed me and he went into my room with me and he kissed me." Starrk said quietly, he hadn't moved from his spot on the couch where Shinji slapped him

"One did you kiss back? and two can you taste?"

"Yeah we kinda made out and what the fuck, Red?"

"I just wanted to know if Shinji slapped the taste outcha mouth. It's happened before but did he slap you?"

"Yes"

"Are you still half Mexican cuz he coulda slapped you into another race."

"Red" Starrk growled

"Just making sure. What day is it cuz he coulda slapped you into next week."

"Red." he growled again

"Okay okay. Well why did you call me there's nothing I can do it's not like I can talk him into getting back with you well at least not without getting my ass beat or something and I'm not on that train anymore I plan to be on his good side forever."

"How long was it before Shinji spoke to you after you two broke up?"

"I have to think well we starting dating middle of freshmen year and all of sophomore year we broke up the end of that year and he didn't talk to me again til this July that just happened."

"What? Are you serious? I can't wait that long."

"I feel like there's something you're leaving out here I doubt he'd leave you just for a kiss, he'd slap you silly but I don't think he'd just cut you off."

Starrk sighed "I lied about it. He asked me what happen and I lied about it."

"Starrk" Renji whined "he's never going to speak to you again the one thing he hates more than cheaters is liars. Why did you lie?"

"I don't know I just was afraid to lose him and I just hoped he'd never find out."

"Well you lost him."

"But Renji I love him." Starrk said desperately. Renji was silent, he'd never heard Starrk sound like that let alone say he loved some one sure there had been people Starrk really cared about, two people Rangiku and Shuhei but because Starrk had been too afraid to love and to be loved he cheated on them and lied to them so he wouldn't have to fear forever. But now he is stuck Shinji has carved his way into Starrk's heart and Starrk doesn't want to let go, he can't let go.

* * *

><p>"So explain to me what happen" Ichigo said sitting on Shinji's bed handing him his ice cream.<p>

"Ok" Shinji sniffed he was still crying, Starrk really had an impact on him "So I go straight to his house well I shower and shit cuz I can't be sexy smellin like plane...so I get to his house I beep the horn he opened his door I run up to him and jump in his arms. We sit on the couch I ask about presents then I tell him we're about to have sex, he takes me up stairs. We're making out, and God do I miss his kisses, Shiro calls I answer. Shiro tells me to get away from Starrk, I do so then he tells me Luppi at Gestu's club bragging about being in Starrk's room" he was getting angry "That's all I needed to hear. I go back into Starrk's room. Here's where I decide to leave him. I ask him 'did anything happen at the party?' he says 'no'"

Ichigo's eyes got wide "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I ask him again and I'm pissed but I'm thinking 'look I really like him lets ask again' I say 'are you sure' he goes 'yeah babe nothing happened'" Shinji put his hand out to stop Ichigo from saying something "Let me get to the best part. So I'm bout to lose it I'm like 'I heard somebody was in yo room' you know what this asshole said to me."

"No, what?"

"'You know I don't let nobody up here'" Ichigo jaw dropped and Shinji nodded "Yes, I gave that fucker three times to tell the truth and he lied he kept lying and then I'm running down the stairs cuz I'm ready to go my heart hurt and I'm ready to fight he catch me on the stairs like 'let me explain' the fuck you need to explain for? So then he blocks the door tryna make me listen and shit and I ask him if it was before or after he said after. I swear..." he started crying again "I had just been telling him how much I wanted to be with him and he just gone take some slut up stairs." he put his hands to his face and covered his eyes breathing deeply into them. Ichigo crawled on to the bed and hugged him. "I just don't understand like I thought he had...and I was..." he took a shaky breath. "Why" Ichigo rubbed his back and they laid down on Shinji's bed and cuddled "I love him."

"I know"

* * *

><p><em>Baby don't let me down<em>  
><em>Got a lot goin' on right now<em>  
><em>And I need you to hold me<em>  
><em>Need you to hold me<em>

_Baby don't let me down_  
><em>Got a lot goin' on right now<em>  
><em>And I need you beside me<em>  
><em>Need you beside me<em>

_And when it gets cold  
>And I'm feelin' kinda lonely<br>I'm hopin' that you  
>Gonna put a cover on me<em>

_When it gets cold_  
><em>And I'm feelin' kinda lonely<br>__I'm hopin' that you  
><em>_Gonna put a cover on...me_

A week had went by and both Starrk and Shinji were completely miserable. Shinji cried day in and day out and Starrk did nothing but mope around. Starrk went from calling Shinji every fifteen minutes to every hour on the hour and Shinji got so tired of it he threw the phone across the room cracking it in the process. Starrk barely ate while Shinji ate everything in sight especially ice cream and Kraft mac and cheese which is something he always did when he was sad this sadness just seemed to last longer than usual. Ichigo stayed right by Shinji's side as Shinji did for him when he broke up with Grimmjow. Renji stood by Starrk's side although all he did was make fun of Starrk being stupid and Starrk wished Grimmjow would show up so he could add a little comfort but he was still in Vegas.

"Oh fuck" Renji said sitting down next to Starrk on the couch "Kaku's party is today its New Years Eve. You moped for six days."

"Well I'm not goin." Starrk said looking up at the ceiling

"Yeah you are you can't mope around here and get fat and ugly I won't be your friend anymore the only ugly person I hang around is Ikkaku." Renji nudged Starrk's ribbs "I know you want to laugh."

Starrk did find it funny but he didn't want to laugh he wasn't in the mood to but he knew Renji wouldn't leave him alone so "Aha" he said dryly

"Alright" smacked Starrk's leg "get cute the party starts at 10 its 8 o'clock."

"I already said I'm not goin."

"Starrk look at me" used two fingers to point from his eyes to Starrk's "You're goin to this party and if you don't I'm going to beat you up no better yet I'm gonna tell Shiro and Ichigo to come get revenge for Shinji's broken heart we both know they want to."

Starrk sighed "That's not fair"

"I don't care get up."

...

Meanwhile at in Shinji's bedroom Shiro had just walked.

"Get up bitches Kaku's party is in two hours and since under doctor's orders I can't DJ I'm goin to supervise." Shiro said sitting on the bed

"A 20 year old going to party with some 18 year old's that's cute." Ichigo said sarcastically

"Look, lil bitch, my boyfriend and I don't spend this much time together we're always busy and there's only so much sex a person can have in one day I am drained and I need to make some cum so I won't be sprayin out powder."

"That's so nasty" Ichigo stuck his tongue out in disgust

"I wanna go to the party" Shinji said sitting up in bed surprising Shiro and Ichigo.

"Really?" they said

"Yes. Is Starrk gonna be there?"

"I don't know probably" Shiro answered

"Good"

"Well I hope you not gone tease him looking like that" Shiro said

"Shiro" Ichigo scorned

"What he looks like he's been crying a lot."

Shinji rolled his eyes "I'm gettin in the shower" he got out of bed and went into the bathroom connected to his room.

An hour and a half later Shinji walked out of his bathroom with a towel around his hair and waist.

"Well shit you washed off all the ugly"Shiro said now sitting on the bed "Ichi yo turn"

Ichigo hit Shiro with a pillow "Fuck you"

"In your dreams"

"Shiro come cut my bangs they're in my eyes and its not cute" Shinji said looking in the mirror with his hands in his hair "Ichi come cut the rest of my hair I was due for a cut when I got back but shit happens."

Thirty minutes later Shinji was dressed and ready to go looking good as ever.

"Whoa young prostitute"Shiro said with his hands out "I know it's Miami but it is still winter and it still get cold its a little too cold for boot cheek shorts don't you think?"

"What I know is my lyin cheatin ex-boyfriend is going to be at this party and I wanna make sure he knows what he will NEVER touch again." Shinji growled "So lets go to this party dance, drink, and have a good time. I don't wanna think about Starrk tonight but I wanna make sure he's thinkin about me, got it?"

"Yes, sir" Shiro and Ichigo said giving a mock salute.

...

Shinji, Shiro, and Ichigo arrived at Ikkaku's party and hour late like all parties, because he lost the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors Shiro is the designated driver meaning Shinji and Ichigo can get as fucked up as they want. When Shinji walked in they all saw Starrk standing next to the bar, Ichigo and Shiro didn't point him out but Shinji saw him and glared darkly at him causing Starrk to lower his head and lean over to Renji to whisper in his ear. Renji looked over to them and waved then rubbed his arm when Starrk hit him in the arm and then he walked over to them.

"Hey guys" he said

"Hi Renji" Shiro and Ichigo said back

"Shin, are you mad at me?" Renji looked at him apologetically

Shinji crossed his arms and then shrugged "No, its not like you had anything to do with it and from what I heard you didn't even want to have the party so no I'm not mad well not mad at you."

"Can we talk?" Renji asked

"No, I'm here to drink and dance"

"And make Starrk jealous?" Renji said looking at Shinji's outfit for the night black Nike's, red short shorts that look like they've been painted on, and a black V-neck shirt that also looks painted on.

"Please, ain't nobody here for him" Shinji lied he was there for Starrk just so he could tease him but he would never say that out loud.

"Well he'll be looking at you all night long."

"Good"

Shinji danced and drank most of the night drinking more than dancing actually and when he did dance he made sure he looked Starrk right in the eye the whole time. It came time for them to count down for the ball to drop and Starrk noticed Shinji disappeared and the guy he was dancing really fucking close to was gone too.

"Oh fuck" Starrk said before running up stairs knowing that's where Shinji would be with his new 'friend' trying to get back at Starrk for hurting him. Starrk started kicking doors open knowing Shinji would be in on of the rooms when he finally opened the door with his love in it he growled. Shinji was on a bed making out with the new 'friend' and this 'friend's' hands were all on Shinji's ass which only served to make Starrk even more angry. He walked into the room and pulled Shinji off the 'friend' and threw him over his shoulder and carried him down the stairs. Shinji kicked and screamed the whole way down once he figured out it was Starrk who was carrying him. Starrk put Shinji down when he got to the bottom of the stairs and Shinji pushed Starrk away from him.

"I told you not to touch me" Shinji screamed drawing attention to them

"You were about to make a big mistake and I won't let you do that." Starrk said calmly

"My only mistake was falling in love with you" he said coldly he laughed bitterly "That's right Coyote I love you." tears came to his eyes "I am in love with Starrk Coyote" he yelled to all that was listening

Starrk grabbed Shinji arm and pulled "Shinji come on you're drunk"

Shinji snatched his arm away "I know I'm drunk. And you wanna know why I'm so drunk? Because it hurts too much to be sober. It hurts to know the person I love doesn't love me back and even as I tell him to his face that I love him he doesn't even care." Shinji said as tears began to run down his face. "Say something" he yelled pushing Starrk "Say something. Say something back"

Ichigo had finally got there after pushing through person after person, he pulled on Shinji's arm "Come on, Shin lets go home"

"No I want him to say something" Shinji cried he looked into Starrk's eyes "Anything." he said quietly but there was no response from Starrk. Shinji looked down to the floor. "Nothing." he shook his head "Nothing" he let Ichigo pull him outside so they could go home.

"Come on, Shiro" Ichigo said when he walked to him outside.

Shiro saw the tears on Shinji's face and was angry "Ima go talk to him" he walked into the party

"Shiro no" Ichigo said reaching for Shiro but not being fast enough. "Shin stay here" he said leaning him on the wall

"Fine" Shinji said sadly

Ichigo ran into the party and saw he was too late Shiro had already punched Starrk in the face, hard. Ichigo ran over glared at Starrk and pulled Shiro out of the party, well he tried but Shiro had something to say. Shiro looked Starrk directly in the eye.

"We talked about this. We talked about you changing for him. I believed in you and so did he. Fix it or I will and it'll hurt a lot more than what I just did." Shiro growled the last part and then walked out of the party.

Starrk grabbed Ichigo's arm before he could walked away "I'm sorry" he said quietly

Ichigo looked at him with disappointed eyes "I believed too" he pulled away from Starrk and walked out of the party.

* * *

><p><em>Baby if I break down<em>  
><em>Will you catch my tears<em>  
><em>Before they hit the ground?<em>  
><em>The ground<em>

_Baby if I open my mouth_  
><em>And let my darkest memories come out<em>  
><em>I need you to stick around<em>  
><em>Need you to stick around<em>

Shinji woke up in his bed, he checked his alarm clock it was only 3 a.m. and he was still very drunk and since he was very drunk he wanted to make a very drunk decision. He searched in his dark room for him phone cheering quietly when he found it he saw it was cracked from when he threw it but he could still use it. After turning it on he tapped his contacts and tapped Starrk's name he put the phone to his ear when he knew it was ringing.

"Hello" Starrk said a little groggily even though he had just fallen a sleep.

"Starrky" Shinji whined. He brought his knees up to his chest. "I want you to do something for me."

Starrk sat up in bed now worried "What is it?"

"I want you to make love to me."

Starrk was silent he knew Shinji was still drunk if he was asking that. "Shinji..."

"Please" he pleaded "I love you and all I want is for you to make love to me."

"Shinji.."

"Please" he said quietly "If you loved me you'd do it"

Starrk sighed "Okay blondie, I'll be there in a minute."

Shinji smiled a little and looked around for something to throw on since Shiro and Ichigo stripped him when they put him to bed. He look in his very messy room, another sign he wasn't doing to well in the emotions department, and saw that Starrk's sweat shirt was on the floor next to him he grabbed it and put it on. He ran down the stairs and sat outside on the front stairs to wait for Starrk.

It didn't take long for Starrk to get there and when he got out of the car Shinji jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

"I missed you" he said quietly in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another chapter.<strong>

**I know its a sad but it has to be that's how I am.**

**Read and Review when you review I write faster...well now I do.**

**The name of the song used is _Hold me_ by Janine and the mixtape**


	13. Fuck him

**Fuck him**

Starrk ran his hands through Shinji's hair while he slept not wanting to ever leave his side again but knowing he had no choice. The sex was great it was the best he ever had, like he knew it would be, but it was all bittersweet he knew it'll never happen again and there's nothing he can do about it. He fucked up and he doesn't know how to fix it and to make it all worse he can't even say 'I love you''. He couldn't even understand why he couldn't say it back. He knew he loved Shinji there was no doubt about it yes he was afraid to love him but it was too late. When Shinji told Starrk he loved him he froze it was like his brain just shut off and what was even worse was he could see the pain in Shinji's eyes and Starrk knew that fuck up would only make getting back together with him even harder than it already was.

Starrk looked at Shinji's clock and saw it was 6 a.m. he realized he'd been watching Shinji sleep for two and a half hours. Starrk thought back to when Shinji called him, when he answered the phone he was expecting anyone but Shinji he expected his father to call before Shinji did. When Shinji asked him to make love to him Starrk's head along with his heart almost exploded. Starrk had never made love before but he knew any sex with Shinji would be love making. When he finally got there Shinji jumped in his arms like he did when he got back from the ski trip and when he told him he missed him Starrk's heart skipped a beat.

Starrk slowly and reluctantly got out of Shinji's bed he kissed Shinji one last time before leaving the room and going home. He drove home numbly wanting more than anything to be back in Shinji's bed but knowing it'd never happen again. When Starrk got home he notice Grimmjow's car in the drive way, he smiled a little finally someone who had a worse love life than he did.

"Hello Grimm" Starrk said when he got into the house "Where have you been?" he said with a slight smirk

"Hello cousin, lets talk in the kitchen" Grimmjow said walking over to it

Starrk grinned and followed Grimmjow into the kitchen. "Spill it"

"I met someone"

Starrk looked at Grimmjow as if his head had blown up "Met someone? What the fuck, Grimm, I thought you still loved Ichigo and you were goin to make that work."

"I still do love him but how come he can have a boyfriend and I can't. And the best part is no one has to know about him because he lives in Vegas."

Starrk sighed and held his head down pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb. "You know why I like having you around?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Why"

"Because no matter what I do you always manage to top me on the stupid scale and then I don't feel so fucked up. Well I might have topped you this time."

"What did you do to the president?"

"Why you call him that?"

Grimmjow shrugged "I don't like his name more like I don't like him. So what did you do?"

"I had a party..."

"Oh fuck" Grimmjow huffed

"It was a small party and I was on the phone with Shinji and he almost said he loved me."

"And you got scared."

"I was terrified" He ran his hand over his face "I went up stairs to think, I was drunk too. Luppi followed me."

"Eww you fucked him" Grimmjow gagged

"No but we made out."

"That's disgusting" he gagged again "why would you do such a thing? Him? Starrk, why him? I don't even know what he is. And how could you pick him over President I mean I hate the kid but he's pretty good looking and he has a nice ass."

"You watch where you looking"

"I'm just saying" Grimmjow gestured his hand for Starrk to go on "On with the story."

"When Shinji came home he found out and when he asked me about it I lied"

"Oh Starrk, have you lost it completely or just temporarily?"

"Shut up" he sighed "He slapped me and told me he never wanted to see me again."

"Why are you just coming in?"

"Ikkaku had a party"

"President was there."

Starrk nodded "He was about to fuck some guy but he was super drunk so I stopped him and then he caused this big scene and told everyone he was in love with me and.." he looked down at his hands

"You didn't say it back, did you?" Grimmjow said quietly

Starrk looked up at him "I couldn't, Grimm, I couldn't and I honestly don't understand why. I love him and I didn't wanna lose him."

"And you're coming in just now because?"

"At like three he called me and told me to come over and make love to him."

"And you did" Starrk nodded "How was it?"

"Fantastic which only makes this whole thing worse." Starrk sighed

"You want a hug" Grimmjow said holding his arms out with a smirk on his face

Starrk glared at him "No"

"You wanna see the guy I met in Vegas"

"Yes"

Grimmjow pulled out his phone and showed the picture of Vega to Starrk "His name's Vega"

"He's pretty cute. I hope Ichigo kicks your ass"

"If he does he still cares."

* * *

><p>Shinji woke up with a raging hangover and could somehow tell he did something stupid last night. He sat up slowly hissing when he felt a shooting pain in his back side. He looked for his phone and realized it was across the room and sighed. He knew he needed a hot bath so he rolled out of bed and crawled to the bath room, well army crawled, to the bathroom connected to his room. He turned the water on hot and crawled in the tub and waited for it to fill up. He sighed and closed his eyes.<p>

"What the fuck did I do last night, better yet who?" he growled to himself

"Shin?" he heard Ichigo yell from down stairs

"I'm in the tub" he yelled back "Get the aspirin and my phone"

"Okay"

Ichigo walked in the bathroom five minutes later with Shinji's phone and the aspirin. He handed them both to him.

"What happen?" Ichigo asked sitting on the toilet next to the tub

"Some one fucked me"

"What?! What do you mean someone fucked you why don't you know"

"Cuz I was drunk as fuck okay. That's why I need my phone" He unlocked his phone and checked his recent calls "Oh no" he groaned putting his hand on his head.

"What?"

"I fucked Starrk"

"What"

Shinji sighed "Apparently I woke up and called him. Why the fuck did I call him."

"Cuz you love him"

Shinji sank down in the tub so the water was up to his chin. "I hate him"

Ichigo ran his hand threw Shinji's hair "It'll be okay"

"Fuck him" he growled before closing his eyes and laying his head back.

* * *

><p>Shinji walked in the school building with a sigh, he had only been awake for an hour and he was already done with the day. He dropped his contacts in the toilet so he had to wear his glasses, he forgot to print his English paper out and when he tried to print it out this morning it got jammed so now it's all wrinkly, he had to walk to school by himself because Ichigo had to go early for some art project, and what made it all worse he had to see Starrk and he knew he didn't want to. After sitting in the tub for an hour and a half he remembered that night and it did nothing but anger him. He remembered Ikkaku's party and how he kept tell Starrk he loved him and he never said it back and all through their love making he still didn't say it. Its clear to Shinji now Starrk doesn't love him and one day he'll get over it just not now.<p>

Shinji walked to his first class hoping he wouldn't see Starrk on the way but he was let down once again when Starrk called his name from behind.

Shinji rolled his eyes and turned around to look at him "What." he hissed

Starrk didn't know what to say he just wanted Shinji to talk to him "Um how are you?" he said quietly

"Look Starrk we had sex you got what you wanted stop talking to me." Shinji said blatantly he turned to leave but Starrk grabbed his arm

"Shinji"

Shinji snatched his arm away from Starrk "What!" Shinji snapped at him

"Shinji please talk to me" Starrk begged

"I don't want to talk to you. We don't have anything to talk about, okay. We broke up. You cheated on me. I'm done."

"Let me.."

"No. I don't want to hear you explain why you cheated on me. I don't wanna know why clearly I'm better looking than him so it can't be that. You wanna know what I wanna know? Why don't you love me? I remember clearly me telling you that I love you and you said nothing back. While we had sex I told you I loved you a thousand times and you said nothing." Shinji could feel the tears in his eyes, he pushed his glasses up and rubbed them "The only thing I want to hear you say is 'I love you' and if you can't say that we have nothing to talk about." Shinji turned around quickly and walked to the closest bathroom as fast as he could.

He went into the bathroom and locked the door, he ran to over to the sink and looked in the mirror. He wiped his tears and tried to stop crying but it wasn't working his heart hurt too bad.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shin" Ichigo said sitting down next to his sulking best friend at their usual lunch table. "You okay?" he reached over his to run his fingers through his hair frowning when Shinji didn't lift his head up.<p>

"No" came the muffled reply "I just really wanna go home." he whined

"Shin, don't cry. It'll get better I promise"

"Well tell me when that happens"

Meanwhile at Starrk's lunch table it was quiet, very quiet and everyone knew why. Starrk was brokenhearted meaning he wanted nothing more than to sit in his house and sleep, eat, and drink. But all he was doing now was staring at Shinji knowing he's the reason the boy his so sad and he can't even live with himself. Since being home Grimmjow has tried to help Starrk get better, like he did for him, but it's not working at least Starrk wasn't being a giant asshole like he was. Grimmjow looked at his cousin across the table and felt sorry for him he had never seen Starrk like this. Not when he broke up with Rangiku. Not when he broke up with Shuhei. This break up seemed to be tearing his cousin apart from the inside out and there was nothing he could do to help and it only made him feel bad. Starrk had always been there for Grimmjow and the one time Starrk needed him the most he was in Vegas.

"Come on, Starrk" Renji said "lets...um... play a game."

"What game, Red?" Starrk said still looking at Shinji

"...Name that show tune?"

"You're getting gayer" Grimmjow said

"Bi-er" Renji corrected then they both laughed

Starrk sighed "I'm gonna go get some juice"

"Don't...um..." Renji tried to say something to be funny but nothing came out

"Shut up, Red" Grimmjow said pushing him lightly

Starrk quickly got up to get juice and came back he decided not to look at Shinji it was making him feel worse. While he drank his juice he felt a tap on his shoulder hoping but knowing it wasn't Shinji he looked over his shoulder and was very surprised to see Luppi.

"Hi Starrk" he said with a smile that had 'trouble' written all over it.

"Hello, Luppi"

...

"What the fuck is he doin over there?" Shinji yelled when he finally picked his head up to glare at Starrk for a bit. "I'm goin over there" he said standing up

"I don't think that's a good idea" Ichigo said but Shinji was already gone.

"Excuse me" Shinji said putting a hand on Luppi's shoulder and turning him so he could look at him "Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" he cocked a hip

Starrk looked at Shinji with wide eyes. "Shinji I don't.."

"Shut the fuck up" he said to Starrk without looking at him. "Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" he said to Luppi

"Newsflash, he's not your boyfriend"

Shinji closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and then opened his eyes again. "Slut. Why are you talking to my boyfriend?"

"Bitch. He's not your boyfriend you broke up because I fucked him"

"Timeout" Shinji looked at Starrk. Then at Renji. Then at Ichigo. Then back at Luppi with a smirk. "Why you lyin'?" he laughed a little "Why are you lying? About. Dick. Who lies about dick? You don't have to lie about dick. There is dick everywhere. You don't have to lie, honey. I know you're only in 11th grade but Ima tell you this now dick is everywhere you don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying we had sex"

"Stop saying that"

"I had sex with Starrk Coyote"

"No you didn't and if you keep sayin that I'm gonna lose it"

"It wouldn't be the first thing I made you lose."

Shinji lost his temper and punched him in the face and then grinned when he fell to the floor.

"Shinji" Ichigo said pulling him away from Luppi

"What. Look, I only hit him once. I wasn't goin to fuck him up look at him I'd kill the little bitch."

"Who you callin a little bitch" Luppi said with a hand on his cheek

"The little bitch that's on the floor cuz I popped him one good time." Shinji sneered and then was pushed back by Ichigo "Could you stop?"

Starrk stood in between Shinji and Luppi "Shinji"

"Don't touch me. I only said boyfriend to get the point across and I only didn't fuck him up cuz he's small. I'm not fighting over you I punched him because he's a disrespectful bitch."

"And this disrespectful bitch is the reason you're single" Luppi said standing up only to be knocked down again because Shinji somehow got past Starrk and punched him in the face again.

"You disrespectful and if you keep disrespecting me ima fuck you up." Shinji said now being held by Starrk he pushed Starrk away "Get off me"

"He was all over me"

And that was it, Shinji lost it and tried to jump on Luppi but Starrk still had him in his clutches that is until Shinji kicked him, on purposeful accident. Shinji straddled Luppi and began punching him in the face punching harder when the boy blocked his face. Starrk finally picked Shinji up by the waist to stop him and carried him away to the end of the lunch table. He put him down but put his arms on Shinji's sides so he couldn't leave.

"Move." he pushed his chest "Get out of my way. I'm not gonna fight him I'm done. Like I don't even care anymore." Starrk looked Shinji in the eye and then moved knowing he was telling the truth.

Shinji walked over to back to where they were but Ichigo grabbed his arm and began dragging toward their table. "I have to ask Renji a question." he said pulling back

Renji looked at Shinji wide eyed "Yeah?"

Shinji walked up to the table and stood next to Luppi who was leaning his back on the table drinking water after he got up off the floor. "I just wanted to ask you if you did that paper that's due today."

"What paper?"

And then something else happened Luppi threw his water on Shinji, which he saw coming, and Shinji punched Luppi in the face again and did it repeatedly until Ichigo pulled him away.

"He threw water at me" Shinji said with a smile trying to explain himself. "What was I supposed to do."

"You did that on purpose" Ichigo said pulling Shinji out of the lunch room and into Mr. Kuchiki's classroom since they had to go there after lunch anyway. Ichigo sat Shinji down in a seat and sat on the desk next to him. "Sorry Mr. Kuchiki we had to come in early." Byakuya just nodded and continued to eat his salad. "You can't do that"

"I didn't do anything he was asking for it. I didn't go over there to punch him in the face I went over there to tell him not to be talking to my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend"

"He still wants me and I still love him so I'll do and call him what I want."

"Did you drink today?"

"No but I wish I did. It's not fair I'm the one in all this pain but he's the one who can't do one simple task its not rocket science."

"What do you want him to do?" he asked calmly

"Tell me he fuckin loves me" Shinji yelled "Why can't he do that?"

"How do you know he loves you?" Byakuay asked this time

"Because I do. Because I can see it but that means nothing cuz he won't say it." Shinji crosses his arms

"Actions speak louder than words."

"I'm sure Renji told you Starrk fucked up so I need to hear the words."

"Or what"

Shinji looked down at the floor "I don't know" he said softly

"Would you ever take him back?"

"No"

"Why?"

"He's not sorry enough"

"Not being sorry enough is what makes a person change their mind."

Shinji pouted "Fuck him"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one. Review please.<strong>


	14. Valentine's day

**Valentine's day (part 1)**

Today is Valentine's day and it makes Shinji sick to his stomach. He was dreading this day even thought he spent the whole week before preparing for it that even made him miserable. All Shinji did was complain that Valentine's day was coming closer and closer and that he didn't have a Valentine, Ichigo would joke and tell him Starrk was his Valentine which resulted in him being hit by Shinji. Shinji walked into school with a sour look on his face, why did he have to come up with the idea to let people tell each other how they felt about them over the P.A. system by song and he had to be the one to read the stupid love notes. Shinji growled and banged his head on a random locker and kept moving to his locker. When he finally got to his locker and opened it his jaw dropped when a bouquet of blue roses fall out.

He looked down to the floor speechless "We don't sell blue roses" he said to himself quietly, he bend down to pick them up there was a small smile on his face and then he realized who could of given them to him. He shook his head and threw them back in the locker shutting the door quickly. He leaned his back on the locker and sighed.

"Hey" Ichigo said walking up to him with a smile on his face and a red rose in his hand "What's up?" he opened his locker smiling harder when another rose popped out of his locker.

"What do you think is up?" he said without looking at him

"Starrk?"

"He got me a bouquet of blue roses" he pouted "I can't ignore him if he does things like this."

"Then don't ignore him."

Shinji looked over to glare at Ichigo "How was your affair with your ex?"

Ichigo glared and hit Shinji then dragged him to the bathroom locking the door behind them. "How do you know that?" he said through clenched teeth

Shinji poked Ichigo in the neck with a bored expression on his face "You have a hickey right there, slut."

"And how do you know my boyfriend didn't do it?"

"There's teeth marks in it. So are you gonna tell me about it?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to explain.

_Ichigo was struggling with his calculus homework yet again luckily this time he got to number 5 before deciding to call Grimmjow for help. Their friends so its okay. Grimmjow agreed to help Ichigo with his homework and he jumped in his car and drove over as quickly as he could. When he got there they began working, Ichigo sat on the floor and faced the couch and Grimmjow sat on the ocuch to check his work. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was texting someone, a lot._

_"Who ya talkin to?" he said innocently _

_"No one you know." Grimmjow answered with a smirk while texting Vega from Vegas_

_"Oh, you meet them in Vegas?"_

_"Does it matter?" Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow_

_"No" Ichigo mock scoffed "I just wanna know what my friend is up to."_

_"I'm up to none of your business do your homework."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes but turned to do his homework anyway. Grimmjow put his phone on the couch to get something to drink and when it rang he picked it up and unlocked it shaking his head at Grimmjow for not changing his password since they 'broke up'._

_"Who's Vega?" he asked Grimmjow when he sat back down_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and showed him the text messages with Vega's name on it. "Who's Vega?"_

_Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders "Someone I met while I was in Vegas."_

_"Did you fuck Vega?" Ichigo asked looking Grimmjow in the eye giving him an almost innocent look_

_"Does it matter?"_

_Ichigo looked away "I guess not."_

_"Yeah I fucked him but it was cuz I missed you." he admitted to him._

_Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and crossed his arms "Did you like it?"_

_"Are you jealous?"_

_"Answer my question."_

_"Answer my question."_

_Ichigo growled "Was he better then me?"_

_"Does it matter."_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because"_

_"Because, why?"_

_Ichigo got up from his spot and straddled Grimmjow. "Was he better?"_

_"Are you turned on by this petty argument or are you trying to prove you're better in bed." Grimmjow said with a smirk_

_"I shouldn't have to prove it."_

_"Why not?" __Ichigo smirked and kissed Grimmjow but he pulled away "You have homework." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo and then pulled away "and a boyfriend."_

_"So do you." Ichigo leaned in and kissed Grimmjow again this time adding tongue. He pulled away breathing heavily "Maybe we shouldn't do this."_

_"But I want to."_

_"Why do I want to too."_

"Because you're stupid, that's why" Shinji said to Ichigo "You are stupid. Did you hear me? You are stupid I don't know who's stupider you or him or Starrk." Shinji shook his head "I can't deal. I can't even. It's like you want me to slap you or something."

Ichigo rolled his eyes "You brought it up."

"The worst part is you're not even back together it was just sex like all the other times." he checked his watch "I gotta go, slut." he said unlocking the bathroom door and walking out.

Ichigo rolled his eyes "I'm not a slut." he walked out of the bathroom

* * *

><p>"Renji Abari" Shinji said over the P.A. system "Freshmen year you bet Starrk Coyote he wouldn't make a touchdown to win you the plays-off in return he said that if he made that touchdown that whenever you heard the song 'whip my hair' by Willo Smith you would whip your hair. Just so you know the whole football team has paid for the full song to be played at the start of every period. Renji whip your hair back and forth."<p>

"Uhh" Renji growled "I'm going to need a neck brace or something" he said when the song started

_I whip my hair back and forth_  
><em>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<em>  
><em>I whip my hair back and forth<em>  
><em>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<em>  
><em>I whip my hair back and forth<em>  
><em>I whip my hair back and forth<em>  
><em>I whip my hair back and forth<em>  
><em>I whip my hair back and forth<em>

"I hate you people" Renji pouted to everyone around him when the song ended, unfortunately he was in the hallway so most everyone saw him dancing to the song. He wasn't embarrassed, he liked dancing he had been doing the dance for so long and so many times he made a dance to it he's just tired of the song and his neck hurts every time he does it.

"Renji" Shinji said over the P.A. system "Sorry, babes but Mr. Zaraki just paid for the whole song to be played again, he said its cuz its your last year."

"Fuuuuuuuck" Renji yelled throwing his back when the song was played again.

* * *

><p>"Ladies" Shinji said "This one has been paid for by miss Yorichi she says a little Beyonce a day keeps the doubt away."<p>

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]  
>Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]<br>Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

Shinji laughed at the cheers from the girls.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, dear, Renji has a song he picked just for you,he only paid for a minute though."<p>

_Girl, I, must_  
><em>(Warrrrrn yoooooooooou)<em>  
><em>I sense something strange in my mind<em>  
><em>Situation is (seriooooooooous)<em>  
><em>Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time<em>  
><em>It's oh, so (beautifuuuuuuuuul)<em>  
><em>Relationships they seem from the start<em>  
><em>It's all so (deadllllllllly)<em>  
><em>When love is not together from the heart<em>

"Apparently you are poison." Shinji said with a giggle

"I am not poison" Ichigo yelled with a laugh walking down the hallway holding Kaien's hand.

* * *

><p>"Oh is this a song for me? Aww and a rose?" he gushed then smacked his lips "Its from Renji. Ooo pretty girl rock" then he smacked his lips again "For the pretty girl who rocks, screw you Renji but this is my jam and you paid for the whole song."<p>

_Uh uh uh ah uh uh_  
><em>I can do the pretty girl rock, rock<em>  
><em>Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<em>  
><em>Now what's your name<em>

_My name is Keri, I'm so very_  
><em>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<em>  
><em>Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière<em>  
><em>And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury<em>

_Pretty as a picture_  
><em>Sweeter than a swisher<em>  
><em>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you<em>  
><em>I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it<em>  
><em>But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it<em>

"And as you know I did the dance from the video" Shinji giggled

* * *

><p>Lunch finally came Shinji had been cooped up in the office all day he was eager to look at different faces. Shinji sat down at his and Ichigo's lunch table with a happy sigh. Ichigo looked at him with a smile.<p>

"You look happy to be alone on Valentine's day." he said to Shinji

"I am happy and I don't know why maybe cuz I'm out of the office finally but I feel really good."

"That's awesome. Any sign of you know who?" he said asking about Starrk

"Now I'm sad you dick face"

"Hello?" Nel, the vice president, said standing in front of the lunch room trying to get everyone's attention but was failing her voice was too quiet. "Hello?"

"Hey shut the fuck up" Renji yelled quieting everyone

"Thanks, Renji" she said receiving a wink from him. "I know we don't do Valentine's in the lunchroom but this is a special request from Starrk to Shinji." She said looking at the two.

Shinji looked over to Starrk who was looking right at him and then turned his head away quickly and continued to look at Nel, he stood up to leave but Ichigo grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Listen." he said

"Are you in..."

"Just listen."

Shinji rolled his eyes and sat down looking at Nel so she could go on. "Starrk has written a note that I am to read word for word and then play a song afterward I hope you enjoy it."

_Dear Blondie,  
>I screwed up. I'm not good for you. I wasn't right to you.<br>You believed I changed and I proved you wrong. Even when  
>people told you I was no good you still believed I changed for<br>the better. I am truly sorry. I have never been so sorry for  
>anything in my life. You are the only person I have ever loved<br>and you are the only person I will ever love. The way I feel  
>about you has no definition or word cuz I can't explain it. I just<br>know that when you smile my heart skips a beat and I wanna  
>smile too. And when you walk away from me even if its just<br>to go to class my heart aches. The first day I saw you I should  
>of known then that you were special. The way you looked at me<br>was crazy I had never been looked at like that before. I could tell you  
>were a challenge and I was up for the fight. I didn't think I'd fall in love<br>but I'm happy I did. I never understood the meaning of love and why  
>people wanted it so bad but now I understand. Loving you is like<br>watching the sun come up every morning or counting the stars at night.  
>Even winning my first football game is nothing compared to the way<br>I feel about you. When I broke your heart. When I saw those tears  
>running down your face I wanted nothing more than to punish myself<br>for hurting you. You had given me something you couldn't get back and  
>I didn't treat it like it should of been treated. Now you don't have to forgive me<br>I won't force it and after this I'll leave you alone. I just want you to know  
>Shinji Hirako I love you and I am in love with you and will be for the rest of<br>my life._

Nel took a shaky breath "Now for the song." he said as she cried "'Love' by Musiq Soulchild"

_So many things I've got to tell you_  
><em>But I'm afraid I don't know how<em>  
><em>Cause there's a possibility<em>  
><em>You'll look at me differently<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Ever since the first moment I spoke your name <em>  
><em>From then on I knew that by you being in my life<em>  
><em>Things were destined to change cause...<em>

Shinji wiped the tears on his face. He couldn't stop crying and he didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked holding his hand. Shinji nodded. "What are you gonna do?"

Shinji looked down at the table and then up at Ichigo. "He said it but..."

"What does your heart want?"

Shinji sighed wiping his tears again he looked over at Starrk who has stopped looking at him he looked back at Ichigo who nodded already knowing what he was thinking. Shinji stood up and walked over to Starrk. Starrk stood up when he got there and grabbed his hands.

"Shinji I.." Starrk was cut off when Shinji kissed him, he was surprised and he didn't kiss back.

Shinji pulled away and smirked "I love you, too"

"I will always love you." Starrk said leaning down to kiss Shinji again

After the long kiss Shinji pulled away and hugged Starrk laying his head on his chest "If you ever cheat on me again I'll kill you." he looked Starrk in the eye "I promise."

Starrk laughed "You don't ever have to worry about it ever." he leaned down to kiss him again. "I promise."

Ichigo watched with a smile on his face while his cousin was reunited with his love and then Grimmjow he caught starring at him and he couldn't look away. The way Grimmjow was looking at him took his breath away, he hadn't looked at him that way in a long time. Ichigo finally looked away when his boyfriend, Kaien, called his name to offer him yet another rose, he smiled and took it from him kissing him as a 'thank you'. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

><p>Shinji and Starrk walked to their next class hand in hand with shit eating grins on their faces.<p>

"Hey blondie, what are you doin after school."

"The auction, the same thing you're doin after school." Shinji said with a smirk

"Oh fuck I completely forgot, can we skip it?"

"No, sweetie, its my event plus its to raise money for prom and I'm not goin to a shitty prom."

Starrk pouted "Okay after the auction will you go out with me?"

"Where we goin?"

"Its a surprise."

"I hope its a good surprise."

"It will be."

Shinji smiled and kissed Starrk's cheek "I can't wait". They walked into Byakuya's class and sat down in their usual seats in the back of the room.

"I see someone has gotten back together." Byakuya said with a smile

"Yeah" they said kissing each other again.

"Okay okay" Renji said walking into the room sitting on the desk next to them "you're back together now stop mouth fuckin."

Shinji rolled his eyes "Stop bein a hater, Renji, you sound like Ichigo."

"What do I sound like?" Ichigo asked sitting down

"A bitter, hating bitch" Shinji said

"Fuck you."

Shinji stuck his tongue out at him.

"Settle down. Settle down" Byakuya said with a smile still on his face. He watched the rest of the class pile in and sit down.

"You are in a really good mood today, Mr. Kuchiki" Rangiku said to him "Did you get a good Valentine's day gift or something?" she lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah did you?" Yorichi asked from the doorway walking in and sitting on his desk.

"Well if you must know my boyfriend made me breakfast in bed, I got three bouquets of roses in my favorite colors red, purple, and white, and we're goin on a date later today." he couldn't stop the blush on his face

"You are really happy today." Shinji said looking over to Renji briefly

"I am."

"Is that a bracelet box?" Yorichi said pointing the box on his desk

"Yeah, I'm scared to open it."

"Oh em gee why I'll open it" she grabbed the box

He snatched it from her "Show me what you got first and then I'll open it"

"I. Got. These." She said kicking her feet up "My baby got me red bottoms. Real ones."

"He got em?" he said happy for her "How much begging did you get for those?"

"I didn't have to beg I'm just one hot b..woman. Your turn."

Byakuya looked down at the box in his hands, he took a breath and opened it, his jaw dropped. It was a charm bracelet he pulled it out and dropped the box on the floor.

"That's a charm bracelet" Ichigo said "That means they have to pay attention to stuff."

"Yeah" Byakuya said quietly "This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me."

"Really?" Renji said

"Yes" Byakuya said looking at him

"Put it on" Rangiku said

Byakuya snapped out of his stupor and put the bracelet on. He smiled "Its beautiful."

"So your boyfriend is gonna get some ass tonight, right?" Renji asked

"Of course he is."

"Good. Good."

* * *

><p>"Hello. Hello." Shinji said standing on the make shift runway for the Valentine's day auction. "A lot of you came this year. As you know I came up with the idea with this auction so we could have money for prom and what not. We always have lots of people try out but only some of them make the cut to be sold for the auction. Now the rules for the auction: When you buy -or rent I guess- your person they are only allowed to tutor you not do your homework -Ichigo and Ikkaku-"<p>

"Hey he paid I was doin what was asked." Ichigo said

"Rule number two: the person you buy has to go on a date with you but they do not have to preform sexual acts this is a school auction not a brothel. Rule three: The person who has been bought can not refuse the customer anything that is not against the rules, they paid so they own you for the week -Renji-"

"I am not a mechanic." Renji huffed

"Rule number four: if you buy a teacher they can not improve your grade just because you're failing." he laughed at the amount of lip smacks "And the most important rule: have fun with your purchase and if you are having any problems I will fix them."

"He's gonna abuse us products" Starrk said

Shinji rolled his eyes "Whatever. Now on with the auction. First up is Starrk Coyote. The 6 foot 1- I can't say the next part-"

"Its school appropriate" Starrk said walking up on the runway.

"Its not boyfriend appropriate no one needs to know that about you."

Starrk rolled his eyes "I guess."

"You know." Shinji cleared his throat "With flowing locks, beautiful skin, and a nice smile. Are you a prostitute? Are you sellin dick- I mean penis- what kind of operation do you think this is.?"

"Just start the bidding." Starrk said

"Whatever. We'll start the bidding at $2."

"$2!?" Starrk said outraged "I'm worth waaaaay more than $2"

"Shut up, Starrk. 2 can I get 3" Starrk growled and Shinji laughed at him "Can I get 20 bucks" arms went up "25?" arms still up "30?" arms still up

"1200 for all of the football team members up there" Yorichi said then she said "You're a bunch of rich kids. 5000" she waved a check in the air "I need to move and I got a lot of stuff."

Shinji laughed when all the football players that were going to auction huffed and puffed. "Okay anyone goin to out buy her."

"6000 for Starrk alone" said Luppi at the way in the back

"Bitch you don't work you can't just be throwing money at people." Shinji said "Plus he not gone fuck you we're back together so bam, slut."

"This is still a school function" Ichigo told Shinji walking up behind him

Shinji put his hand over the microphone "He bids anymore money ima go down there and beat his ass."

"School function"

"Don't care." Shinji took his hand off the mic "6000" he growled "Goin once. Twice."

"20,000" Yorichi said

"Thank god." Shinji said under his breath although everyone heard it

"I have a lot of stuff and the mover people tryna charge me 50 grand."

"20,000 goin once. Twice. Sold to the awesome art teacher in the front."

"Yay"

"Okay well since almost everyone was sold I'll go straight to Ichigo. Can I get 50" arms went up "can I get 60. 70. 80. 100."

"Can I get 300 for Ichigo so he can help me pass my classes." Shuhei said

"300 goin once. Twice. Sold to the homo with the face tattoo."

The rest of the auction when well they made $50,000 from the auction and $30,000 more from playing songs and sending roses and now everyone was off to celebrate Valentine's day.

* * *

><p><strong>Part two coming soon.<strong>


	15. Valentine's day (part two)

**Valentine's day (part two)**

Byakuya walked into his candle lit apartment, Renji got there before he did and it seemed he had enough time to make the whole apartment look very romantic. Byakuya smiled and walked over to the kitchen putting his computer and paperwork down next to the door.

"Renji, baby." he said sitting on the island "I think we should skip dinner at least for right now."

Renji turned around and looked at Byakuya smirking when Byakuya licked his lips, Renji was wearing just and apron and his briefs. "Why?"

Byakuya pulled Renji over to him with the apron "Cuz I wanna reward you for your gifts right now over and over again." he kissed Renji

"That sounds great. I hadn't cooked anything anyway."

* * *

><p>"Starrk where are we going?" Shinji said walking with Starrk's hands covering his eyes. After the auction Starrk blindfolded Shinji and drove him somewhere special. When they got there Starrk got out of the car leaving Shinji there and then came back to walk Shinji to their destination.<p>

"Okay" Starrk took his hands away from Shinji's eyes. "This place is very special to me and I wanted you to see it."

Shinji's jaw dropped, Starrk took him to a cliff that looked over the water and it looked beautiful. "Starrk this is beautiful" he turned to him and kissed his cheek. "How did you find this place?"

"My mom used to take me." he said a little sadly

"Can you tell me about her?" Shinji said grabbing his hand.

"I will after our picnic" he said moving so Shinji could see the picnic he set up for them.

"Oh baby, you're so sweet." They sat down for their picnic and Starrk took out everything he cooked for the date, Shinji saw that this was real food it wasn't just quick sandwiches and junk he had mac and cheese and fried chicken. "Whoa. You cooked a meal you just expected me to say yes and jump into your arms telling you to take me now." Shinji crossed his arms

"No...yes...well I wanted you to."

"And what if I said 'no'"

"I would eat all this by myself."

"You'd be huge."

"What's the point of being fit if i can't be fit for you."

"Aww" Shinji said leaning over to kiss Starrk. They began eating after Starrk took out all the food, Shinji fell in love with the mac and cheese but he refused to tell Starrk that. "Starrk, I think we should talk about this relationship thing."

"Where you just caught up in the moment. I mean I understand if you don't want to be with me and you were just caught up in the moment so you said yes." he rambled

"Starrk, baby, I didn't say yes by accident." Shinji patted his leg "Since when have you been a rambler anyway I just think since we're going to be having sex things should be different than before."

Starrk's eyebrows shot up "We're going to be having sex? But..."

"Starrk its been a long time since I have had sex - and been sober enough to enjoy it- and I get horny too."

"But I feel like I'm getting off to easy. I mean sure you ignoring the shit outta me and yelling at me and crying in front of me hurt like hell but I broke your heart aren't you still angry."

"Yes but I love you and if I continue to punish you you won't be the same person I fell in love with. Now on to our relationship now that we will be fucking you no longer have to agree with everything that comes outta my mouth okay? Its annoying I know you did it just so you could get closer to some ass but in reality I hated it when you did that. And you don't have to call and text me everyday we go to school everyday and we don't have to go out _all_ the time I have homework."

Starrk laughed a little "So you did notice that?"

"Yeah." Shinji laughed too

"Well just so you know I called and texted cuz I like talking to you everyday not to get you into bed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're my friend too."

Shinji smiled "You really want some ass don't you."

Starrk's jaw dropped and then he laughed "Yes but I'm serious you're not like those others you don't just agree with everything I say so I'll stay with you longer."

"You are getting sweeter by the second." Shinji smirked "What are we doing after this picnic?"

"Since I'm allowed to now we goin to fuck."

Shinji smiled seductively "Awesome." Starrk was about to jump over the picnic but Shinji stopped him. "But I wanna hear about your mom first."

"That's cruel, you turn me on and then tell me to talk about my mom."

"Go on tell."

Starrk rolled his eyes and then looked out into the water. "Right now I live in the mansion my dad pays for but I hadn't lived there all my life. You could say I'm like my dad except he doesn't like men actually he -never mind- he slept around a lot. My mom was an on going affair unlike others he actually liked her and wanted to be with her at one point in time but he was scared -I guess I'm more like him than I thought- the last time they saw each other it was here they fucked one last time then my father disappeared. My mother raised me til I was ten she was awesome and I loved her so much, we didn't have much but she always made it seem like we were rich or something. She was my rock, she was all I needed but then one day she told me we were goin on a trip and she stopped in front of this mansion it was huge we got out of the car and she knocked on the door my dad answered he stared at us and all my mom did was say 'Starrk this is your father'. My dad was so confused but let us in anyway they went into the kitchen and I sat in the living room next to some girl he was sleeping with at the time. I could hear them arguing and then I heard my mom say it. She was dying. She had cancer. My dad wanted to save her but she was too far into the cancer she only had a few weeks. I know why she didn't get treatment or anything, she was too proud and knew we couldn't afford it and she didn't want her son to see her sick and weak. After I met my dad I didn't see him for a few weeks then my mom died -I didn't cry she told me not to- my mom wrote a will she didn't have much but in the will my dad had to take care of me and raise me and because ,I believe, once upon a time he loved her he took me in."

Shinji crawled over to Starrk and sat in his lap "Baby, that's terrible I'm sorry you lost your mom."

"Why" he said calmly "I'm not sorry. My mother told me that if someone or something is meant to go then you should let them go its no use prolonging the inevitable. My mother didn't die unhappily she finished all she started and all she wanted me to do when she died was be happy." Starrk kissed Shinji's nose "And now I am."

"I would have loved to meet your mom."

"She would of loved you, you're just like her. I guess that's why I'm so attracted to you. Like one time we went to an amusement park and this fat kid and his mom cut us in line so my mom being the don't-take-no-shit person that she is caused a big scene and punched the lady in the face."

Shinji laughed "Your mom sounds awesome."

"She was crazy but I loved her."

Shinji smiled "Lets go back to your house."

"I was thinking of a better place."

"Starrk your parents had sex here."

"I guess its weird to have sex here."

Shinji laughed and stood up "Come on."

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked up to his house after the auction to get ready for his date with Kaien but he noticed something orange on the doorstep. He walked up to the object and saw it was a vase with his favorite flowers in it.<p>

"Tiger lilies." he said quietly "Grimmjow" he looked for a note but there wasn't one. Ichigo walked into his house and went upstairs to set the flowers down and think. He doesn't remember telling Grimmjow he liked tiger lilies and the only other person who knows is Shinji and he knows Shinji wouldn't of told Grimmjow. He then thought he told him during one his his many drunken rants after a party meaning Grimmjow had been listening and cared enough to remember. Ichigo shook his head he had a date with his current boyfriend who cares if his ex got him flowers said ex has a new person now so it doesn't matter. But why does Ichigo keep staring at those flowers they're just flowers why are they so important.

Ichigo shook his head, he had a date to get ready for. He jumped in the shower and stood there far too long thinking about those damn flowers but vowed to keep them off his mind during this date. Kaien liked him and was good to him and showed him off to the world and was proud to have Ichigo on his arm but why did Ichigo still crave Grimmjow. All they did was fight and argue. He didn't even love him enough to come out. Yet Ichigo wanted nothing more than to be going out with Grimmjow. Ichigo growled and tugged at his hair he heard his phone ring and walked into his room to answer it.

"Hello" he said without looking at the caller id

"Did you like the tiger lilies?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk

"Why did you get me those? You have a boyfriend and so do I." Ichigo snapped "Why would you do that we're not together anymore why can't you get that through your stupid head. Why do you keep trying and trying to be with me? You and I are never getting back together."

"Fine" Grimmjow growled back "I hope you enjoy your date."

"I will" Ichigo said hanging up. He threw his phone on the bed and then himself. He rolled over and pressed himself into the mattress screaming. His phone rang again he answered with a growl. "What."

"Oh sorry is this a bad time" Kaien said

"Oh sorry, Shiro has been bothering me" he lied

"Oh ok, I'll be there in like 15 minutes."

"Okay. You know you never told me where we were goin?"

"That's a surprise."

Ichigo smiled "I can't wait."

"Me neither" Kaien said "I'll see you in 15 minutes."

"K" He hung up then remembered he was still in his towel.

* * *

><p>"Starrk stop" Shinji said giggling when Starrk pushed him on the couch and then straddled him. "Can we at least go to your room."<p>

"Oh now you wanna go to my room even though you were the one touchin me in the car." he leaned down to kiss Shinji's neck

"I'm sorry" Shinji said pushing Starrk away but not really trying "Lets go upstairs please."

"Why can't I fuck you on the couch?" Starrk whined

"Cuz people sit here."

"I'll get it steam cleaned" he kissed Shinji's neck again

Shinji's eyes rolled back when Starrk sucked on his neck. He grabbed Starrk's face and pulled him down to kiss his lips. "Starrk" he said pulling away and then going back in.

"Hmm"

"Lets play a game."

"What game?"

"Tag." Shinji pushed Starrk onto the floor and then ran.

Starrk watched him run away and then stood up slowly. "I'm going to catch you. Yo ass is the football and you know what the goalpost is." he ran through the house looking for Shinji. "Blondie" he called out "Come out come out where ever you are."

"Its been a while since you've called me that." Shinij yelled with a giggle "Oh yeah, you couldn't call me that."

"I'm goin to find you and when I do I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"Can't wait." Starrk ran around the house for 20 minutes he still couldn't find Shinji and then he heard something.

"Starrky" Shinji called from the kitchen. Starrk followed the voice to the kitchen. "Starrky" Starrk walked into the kitchen "Oh hi Starrky" Shinji said with a pout. Starrk's jaw dropped Shinji was sitting on the counter with just a pair of underwear on. "Starrky, didn't you say a fantasy of yours was to see me in a pair of boy shorts." he hopped off the counter and walked over to Starrk. "I'm ready to play, Starrky, are you?"

Starrk grabbed Shinji and slammed him into the wall kissing and sucking his neck leaving a bruise there on purpose. "You fucked up. I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"That's the point, Starrky." Shinji grinned then pulled Starrk into a rough kiss filled with teeth and tongues. "Fuck me, please it's been so long." he begged

"You don't have to say it twice." he pulled Shinji off the wall and put him on the island. He pulled Shinji's boy shorts off and took off his clothes. He hopped up on the island and stood on all fours hovering over Shinji like an animal about to eat his prey. "I'm going to do you so hard.'

"Just shut up and fuck me." Shinji growled

"Can't wait" Starrk leaned down to kiss him "Oh shit" he cursed "We don't have any lube."

"Just fuck me dry" Shinji breathed "Please just do it."

"Fine but don't complain to me about pain." Starrk hooked Shinji's legs on his shoulders and put the head of his penis at his entrance. "Relax" he said

"I know how sex works" Shinji yelled

"Fine" Starrk snapped and pushed all the way in without warning.

Shinji screamed "You fucking asshole."

"I am fucking your asshole thank you for being observant" he grinned

"Fuck you"

"Babe, be patient." he leaned down to kiss Shinji and slowly pulled out and back in while he was distracted. He moved at a slow pace grinning when Shinji moaned over and over.

"Faster" Shinji moaned reaching up to pull Starrk's hair. "Faster" he breathed "Harder"

Starrk obeyed and fucked Shinji at a quick and brutal pace listening to him scream his name over and over again. Starrk was getting close and he didn't like it it was too fast but he didn't care he was fucking the love of his life and he couldn't feel any better about it. He could feel Shinji getting close as well and grabbed his member and pumped in time with his thrusts, Shinji came in a few thrusts and Starrk came soon after emptying himself inside him. Starrk pulled Shinji's legs off his shoulders and laid his head down next to Shinji.

"I love you" he said breathing heavily

"I love you,too" Shinji kissed Starrk's head "Can we go up stairs now?"

"You ready to go again already?"

"Yeah. I told you it's been a minute." Shinji giggled "If you don't want to..."

"Give me a minute" Starrk said. He took a deep breath and pulled out and then got off the island. "Lets go." he picked Shinji up bridal style and took him up stairs with a giant smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was now on his Valentine's day date with Kaien and all he could think about was Grimmjow and he hated it. Here was someone who wanted to be with him and all he could think of was someone who didn't. Ichigo wanted to tear his hair out they went out for dinner and a movie. The movie was first and Ichigo's mind kept going to Grimmjow and all the times they went to the movies and now on this dinner date he keeps drifting off into space thinking about that blue haired asshole.<p>

"Ichigo" Kaien said snapping his fingers "Ichigo"

Ichigo snapped out of his trans "Yes." he saw Kaien looked sad "What's wrong?"

"My sister is sick and I have to go take care of her." he said sadly "I'm sorry to end our date but I have to go."

"Oh it's okay I had a great time." he lied he was having a horrible time and it's all because of a certain someone.

"I'm sorry." Kaien said standing up.

"Its okay. Really it is."

"I'll drop you off and I'll call you later."

"Okay."

They left the restaurant and Kaien drove Ichigo home, Ichigo kissed him one last time before going into his house. He slowly walked up stairs and went into his bedroom taking clothes off on the way there, he plopped down on his bed and scratched his head.

"Why is he so fucking special" he said to himself outloud "Why can't he just be like other boyfriends and disa-fuckin-ppear?" he put a pillow over his face and screamed into. "God I just want him to leave me alone." he growled and then his phone rang. "Hello" he said without looking at the caller ID.

"Ichi" Grimmjow slurred "Are you at home?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes "Yes. What..." he heard a knock on the door "Hold on" he got up and pulled on some pajama pants and went to go answer the front door. He opened it and Grimmjow fell right into his arms. "Grimmjow, what the fuck" he said

Grimmjow looked up at him "Are you mad at me?"

"I have to take you home, you're drunk." Ichigo huffed, he put Grimmjow on the ground and put some shoes on, he grabbed keys on the way outside "Come one stand up. How did you get here" he said seeing there wasn't a car outside.

"I walked" Grimmjow slurred standing up "Are you mad at me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and dragged Grimmjow to the garage, he opened it with the button on his key chain and walked in. He unlocked the passenger door and put Grimmjow in. He walked around and got in the driver's seat he looked at the time. "Grimm, it's like 9 why are you drunk so early?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"NO" Ichigo yelled and then sighed "Yes, but I'm mad at me more." he started the car and backed out of the drive way once he was on the road he spoke again. "Why did you send me those flowers, Grimm, we're not together it just makes things confusing."

"I love you." he said lying his head on the window.

Ichigo sighed he hated when Grimmjow was like this he asked like a sick puppy and it annoyed Ichigo to no end because it made it seem like he was being mean. "I know you do but we're not together."

"But..I love you."

"Stop it. Stop saying that." he snapped "You say that just so you can own me. Just so you can have me."

"I'm sorry" Grimmjow said softly tracing nothing on the window

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued to drive Grimmjow home. When he pulled into the driveway he stopped the car and waited for Grimmjow to get out but when he didn't he sighed. "You can't keep doing this. You can't keep loving me, pushing me away, and then get mad when I push back."

"I love you" he said as if he hadn't heard anything.

Ichigo sighed "Get out." he leaned over to open Grimmjow's door but Grimmjow grabbed him and turned his head to look at him and then kissed him. Ichigo almost got into it but pulled away. "No" he pushed Grimmjow away "No, I can't get tied into this again."

"Please" Grimmjow looked him in the eye Ichigo could see the sadness in his eyes. Grimmjow leaned in and kissed him softly "Please"

"No." Ichigo was trying not to get dragged into Grimmjow but he could never say no to him.

"Please." Grimmjow kissed him again. "Take me to my room, you know I can't make it."

"Fine, but that's it." Ichigo knew this was a bad idea but did it anyway.

They got out of the car and Ichigo helped Grimmjow into the house and up stairs to his room. Grimmjow tripped over something and fell onto the bed taking Ichigo with him. Ichigo was trapped under him and he tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Grimmjow took this opportunity to kiss Ichigo and this time add tongue knowing Ichigo wouldn't try to escape, and he didn't. Grimmjow pulled away and looked down into Ichigo's eyes and then kissed him again. Ichigo pulled away and sighed.

"Why am I letting you do this to me?" he said thinking outloud

"Because you love me." Grimmjow said pulling him into another breath taking kiss. He flipped them so Ichigo was on top and then he took his shirt off trying his best not to ruin the kiss. He thrust up so Ichigo could feel his erection and grinned when Ichigo moaned in the kiss.

* * *

><p>Shinji woke up, he sat up looking around the room seeing he was not home but remembering he was in Starrk's room, after fucking for two and a half hours they fell asleep but now he was awake. He looked around the room when he thought he heard something, it sounded like something knocking into something and then he heard a moan, he looked over to Starrk and woke him up by shaking him.<p>

"Starrk" he whispered

"What" Starrk groaned

"Someone is having sex here."

"Yeah us now that I'm awake." he rolled over and laid his head in Shinji lap.

Shinji put his hand on Starrk's head "Not right now, I'm hungry but Starrk there is someone having sex here."

"So."

"So, who is it or should I say 'are they'?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Cuz I wanna know."

Starrk rolled his eyes and then moved his head off Shinji's lap. "Fine you go see then."

Shinji glared at Starrk and then got out of bed he grabbed Starrk's robe put it on and left the room to investigate. He walked down the hall where the sounds were getting louder and figured he was going near Grimmjow's room. Once he got to the room he put his ear on the clothes door, he could hear moaning and groaning and grunting and growling.

"Oh Grimm, yes." Shinji's eyebrows hit his hairline, that sounded like his cousin.

"Fuck, Ichi, I love you." Grimmjow growled out

Shinji gasped and put his hand over his open mouth, Ichigo has some explaining to do. Shinji quietly walked back to Starrk's room, he jumped back into bed laughing when Starrk bounced off the bed.

"Who was having sex?" he said getting back on the bed

"Oh now you wanna know." Shinji said with a smirk "Well you'll see later."

"You know what I really don't care." He pulled Shinji over to him and kissed him "Now back to all that fucking we were doing."

* * *

><p>Ichigo laid next to Grimmjow breathlessly he looked over to him growled and looked back up at the ceiling. "I am so stupid." he whispered<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one. Like always please review!<strong>


	16. Fighting

**Fighting**

Starrk woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a very long time he sat up and looked over to Shinji who was laying on him. Starrk smiled and ran his hand through Shinji's hair, he looked over to the clock on his nightstand and then panicked a little. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon they missed half a day of school and Starrk really didn't care if he missed school but knew Shini would care so he woke the boy up.

"Hey, babe" he said shaking him lightly "Um it's 12 o'clock and we got school."

Shinji groaned and swatted Starrk's hand "I got six hours why you waking me up now."

"Its 12 o'clock PM"

Shinji's head popped up and he rushed to get out of bed falling off of it in the process not even noticing he was naked "Why didn't you wake me up sooner." he said trying to stand but the pain in his back from all the sex last night was getting to him.

"I just woke up." Starrk said getting out of bed to help Shinji, he was also naked.

Shinji snatched his arm away from Starrk "Get off me. It's your fault I'm like this all you wanted to do was fuck me."

Starrk's jaw dropped "Don't put this all on me you wanted it just as bad as I did. You woke me up at three AM trying to get me to fuck you."

"But you did fuck me and you kept going and going and going like the fucking Energizer Bunny."

"Yes I am the _Fucking_ Energizer Bunny and you better get it right." Starrk grinned

"Just get me in the tub you fucking asshole." Shinji growled

"I was fucking your asshole, you are correct." Starrk bent over to pick Shinji up and then walked over to the bathroom.

When stayed quiet until Starrk put him in the tub and turned the water on. "Is this what I have to deal with from now on?"

"What do you mean?"

Shinji just glared at him "I'm going to be hitting you a lot."

Starrk smiled "I'll be alright" he kissed Shinji's forehead "Now get clean and relaxed so we can go to at least Mr. Kuchiki's class although he looked pretty damn happy yesterday he'll probably be too worn out to teach anything."

Shinji laughed a little "Probably."

* * *

><p>Shinji and Starrk walked into the school building late as hell, hand in hand, sneaking kisses here and there, they walked to Mr. Kuchiki's class and sat down as soon as it started.<p>

"Good afternoon, students" Byakuya said with a yawn "Um I had something planned for the day but I'm entirely too tired to teach it or explain it to you so just do what you want." he sat down at his desk and laid his head down on crossed arms.

"Oh hello guys" Renji said, also with a yawn "When did you arrive?"

"Just now" Starrk said "we overslept" he said kissing Shinji's cheek

"Oh man I wish I could of over slept. He had me up til three and I had to wake up at six to get to school. I fell sleep in all my classes even lunch and gym, dude I'm tired as fuck. Never again will I be that sweet on a school night." he sighed and laid down on his desk

"Aww poor, Renji" Shinji said, he looked around the room he noticed he didn't see Ichigo. "Did Ichi come to school today?"

"Yeah he was here earlier I don't know where he went actually, he was at lunch." Renji said with his head still down

"Well Grimmjow is here" Starrk observed "Why didn't that fucker wake me up. Ima go talk to him." he walked over to Grimmjow and sat down in the desk next to his "So you wasn't gone wake me up this morning?"

Grimmjow laughed "No. I mean I was going to but when I opened the door to wake you I just couldn't. You and your bitch looked too cute."

Starrk glared at Grimmjow and punched him playfully. "Asshole." he laughed "Speaking of assholes who's were you in last night?" he propped his head up on his hand

"Who you think?"

"Really, how'd you do that?"

"I have no idea, I was so fucked up."

"You mean he gave you some ass even though you were drunk off your ass."

"Yeah, and he was gone before I got up this morning. He hasn't spoken to me at all or looked my way actually he looks quite pissed."

"Really, what did you do?"

"I did nothing."

Starrk rolled his eyes "So you say."

Just then Ichigo walked in and Grimmjow was right he looked pissed. Shinji happily waved to his best friend and cousin, Ichigo didn't even wave back. Shinji got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Ichi."

Ichigo huffed "Hey Shin."

Shinji sensed something was wrong "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ichigo snapped "Its none of your concern anyway."

Shinji crossed his arms and cocked a hip "Did I do something you?"

"No, everything isn't about you." he snapped again

"I didn't say it was" Shinji snapped back

"There's no reason for you to have an attitude."

Shinji growled "I don't have an attitude, you do" he yelled calling attention over to them

"You need to watch who you're talkin to" Ichigo yelled back

"No _you_ need to watch who _you're_ talking to. You're the one who came at me with a fucking attitude." Shinji was pissed and he could see Starrk slowly walking over to him.

"No you walked up to me making shit about you as always."

"No the fuck I wasn't. No. The fuck. I. Was not. I walked up to you and said 'hey' and you caught a fuckin attitude. Actually you walked in the room with a fucked up attitude. I don't know who the fuck pissed in yo cup and called it apple juice but you need to calm the fuck down."

"I don't need to calm down you're the one yellin."

"You're. Yelling. Too." Shinji yelled even louder than before. Then Starrk walked over and tried to pull him away knowing both of them are hot heads and it could go down at any time. "No get off me" he pushed Starrk "I didn't do anything to you" he yelled at Ichigo "You always do this to me." he shook his head and walked out of the classroom.

Starrk held Shinji's wrist and followed him as he marched down the hallway and then he stopped and leaned on some locker, Starrk let go and Shinji covered his face with his hands. He sank down to the floor and sighed.

"This isn't fair." Shinji cried

"What's not fair" Starrk said kneeling down to look at Shinji.

Shinji shook his head "Nothing. Can we go back to your house? Actually can we go to my house so I can pick some clothes up and then go to your house."

Starrk thought Shinji wanted to move in or something and freaked out "What? Um I mean...Don't you think we're moving a little too fast. I mean I love you and all but I don't think you should be moving in. That's not a good idea."

Shinji was confused by Starrk but then decided to play along but not in the way Starrk would have thought "You're right Starrky, moving in is definitely too fast. Like how do I know I love you, I'm only 17 this could be puppy love for all I know."

"Whoa, slow down. Don't say nothing like that."

Shinji smiled "I'm kidding, baby, I don't wanna move in I just wanna sleep over for a few days. I don't wanna be around Ichigo when he's like this and he's at my house all the time."

"What is Ichigo like right now?"

"I don't wanna talk about it lets just go."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat down in his desk chair with a huff, Shinji was always making things about him and it pissed Ichigo off to no end. He was already pissed he fucked Grimmjow, again, and now he has to deal with his selfish cousin too. Ichigo sighed and banged his head on his desk repeatedly, after having sex with Grimmjow for the thousandth time even though he vowed to himself that he wouldn't do it ever again Ichigo is now complete confused and angry with himself and the world. Ichigo can't seem to think straight when Grimmjow is around he can never tell the boy 'no' and Grimmjow takes advantage of it every chance he gets and Ichigo knew he would when they agreed to be friends there seems to be no way out. Ichigo growled to himself why can't Grimmjow just disappear then all his problems would be solved and he wouldn't have to constantly think about the boy. To make things worse Ichigo always thought about when they met and their first dates together and it makes it that much harder to break it off with the boy.<p>

_"Shin" Ichigo said looking in the body length mirror "I really wish you could come to this party with me."_

_"Me too" Shinji said laying in bed under the covers "but I'm too sick to party tonight."_

_"I know" Ichigo pouted "I'll party for the both of us"_

_"Thank you." Shinji coughed a little "Now go before we run outta time."_

_Ichigo nodded and walked out of Shinji's room and jumped in Renji's car who was taking him to the party out of town, the only people he would know there would be Renji and Starrk and that was fine with him. Renji and Ichigo arrived at the house party an hour later, they hopped out the car and ran into the party eager to drink and dance the night away they saw Starrk at the bar drinking a beer and noticed he was standing with some blue haired guy also drinking a beer._

_"Hey guys." Starrk said when they walked up "This is my cousin Grimmjow" he said gesturing toward the blue haired boy "he's going to be going to school with us for junior and senior year."_

_"Oh cool." Renji said "I'm Renji but you can call me Red. This is Ichigo" Renji looked over at Ichigo who was staring at Grimmjow and blushing "and he finds you attractive."_

_"Shut up, Renji." Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Where are you from?" he said to Grimmjow_

_"Germany." Grimmjow said smoothly also eyeing Ichigo knowing he should be in public but the boy was just so fucking cute._

_Ichigo's legs almost quivered at the boys voice but kept it in. "Why'd you move here?"_

_"My dad doesn't think I'm the best kid to have so he sent me here, I guess he thought Starrk would be a good influence."_

_Starrk nudged Grimmjow with his elbow "I am."_

_"Not really, Starrk, you throw a lot of parties that..." Ichigo stopped talking, he heard his favorite song "Gotta go that's my song." and just like that Ichigo disappeared into the throng of people._

_"That's blondie's cousin" Starrk said after Ichigo danced away_

_"Blondie? The one you have a crush on." Grimmjow said with a smirk_

_"Its not a crush I just think he's cute."_

_"Yeah" Renji said "Its more of an obsession." he laughed with Grimmjow_

_"I am not obsessed." Starrk pouted _

_"Its okay, Starrk," Renji said "he is one hot piece of ass."_

_"I don't like it when you say that cuz y'all had relations and I'm still jealous."_

_"Oh please Starrk he doesn't even talk to me anymore, you can go in for the kill for all I care."_

_"Don't you think I've tried, he hates me."_

_"You just annoy him...whoa ass and tits at 10 o'clock. I'm out." Renji said walking away _

_"Ooo good pick." Starrk said looking at the girl Renji was walking over to. "So you gone dance tonight?" he asked Grimmjow while he continued to party watch_

_"I don't know, I'll dance if I find a good partner. How's Ichigo?"_

_"He's cute. I'd hit that if I wasn't trying to fuck his cousin, although, he can go from calm to crazy in a matter of seconds and fights like a maniac. And if you pursue him there's two others you have to be careful of. Shinji, of course, he's pretty mean and has his cousin's back at all times and then there's Shiro, he's three years older than them and drops wisdom every now and then but he will fuck you up in a heartbeat, he will tear through you like a mama bear if you fuck with his cousins. Those three are terrifying and I'm telling you this because I know you, you'll stick your toe in and as soon as it gets too hot you jump out leaving whoever you're with cold and alone."_

_"They shouldn't fall so hard."_

_Starrk smirked and shook his head "You fuck with the strawberry you will get burned." he winked at some girl "I've found a dance partner, see ya."_

_Grimmjow rolled his eyes and continued to drink beer, he quickly got bored standing there by himself and after finishing his beer he walked into the dancing crowd. He began dancing with some boy who was nothing like Ichigo and then he found Ichigo dancing with some guy and he decided to steal Ichigo for himself. He danced over to him and pulled Ichigo away from whatever guy and then pulled him close so they could sway together._

_"Hi cutie." Grimmjow said standing closely behind Ichigo._

_Ichigo grinned and blushed "Hi"_

_"What are you doing after this party?" Grimmjow said huskily into his ear he felt Ichigo tremble._

_"Anything that sounds fun."_

_"Does kissing sound fun?"_

_"I don't know depends on the kiss."_

_"Oh really." Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's head up and then leaned down to kiss him, tongues were added and the dance floor heated up quickly._

_Ichigo pulled away first. "You know a house party has a lot of rooms for things like this." he looked up lustfully into Grimmjow's eyes_

_"Well lets find one."_

_Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and lead him up some stairs he saw earlier, they went into the first room they saw and began kissing again. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up by his ass and Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist. The kiss began to get sloppy but neither boy seemed to care they found a bed and Grimmjow threw Ichigo on it and then crawled over him like a lion approaching his prey._

_"We barely know each other." Grimmjow said leaning down to kiss Ichigo's neck._

_"That's the best sex." Ichigo moaned "Then you don't have to worry about calling the next day."_

_"Oh so you've done this before." Grimmjow kissed down's Ichigo's chest._

_"This isn't about me, its about us." Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hair and pulled him up for another kiss._

_While they kissed they pulled the others clothes off, Ichigo moaned in happiness when he ran his hands over Grimmjow's tight stomach. Before they knew it they were naked and touching everything they could. Grimmjow looked around for anything to use as lube and couldn't find anything, Ichigo noticed this and pulled three of Grimmjow's fingers into his mouth shocking the man at how bold he was. Grimmjow slowly slid the lathered fingers inside Ichigo grinning when the boy moaned loudly, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down for a kiss and then told him to fuck him even though he wasn't nearly done preparing him. Grimmjow put Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and lined up with Ichigo's entrance, he slowly pushed in and once he was all the way sheathed he slowly pulled out. He gradually moved faster and faster until Ichigo was moaning loudly and screaming Grimmjow's name over and over again, Ichigo reached down to pleasure himself and with a few pumps he was undone. Ichigo's orgasm made Grimmjow orgasm and they were quickly laying against one another, breathing heavily._

_"That was great." Ichigo said with a grin "Too bad I'll never see you again."_

_"We'll be going to the same school." Grimmjow breathed out._

_"Oh sweety, You'll be a football jock I'm just a hot nerd. Our paths don't cross, we'll never have any reason to speak to one another." Ichigo sat up slowly and stretched his back. He stood up slowly he leaned down to kiss Grimmjow one final time. "Nice fucking you though." he grabbed his clothes and walked out the room leaving Grimmjow to stare after him. Ichigo dressed quickly and found Renji drinking a beer and standing with Starrk at the bar._

_"Where's my cousin?" Starrk asked suspiciously_

_"I wore him out." Ichigo smirked and looked at Renji "I'm ready to go, are you?"_

_"Need to shower?" Renji smirked lifting an eyebrow. He laughed when Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah come on, that chick I was dancing with had a boyfriend."_

_..._

_A month went by before Ichigo ever saw Grimmjow again, school had been out for two weeks and Ichigo and Shinji were at the mall shopping when they saw Starrk and Grimmjow walking their way. Shinji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and Ichigo grinned like a kid at a candy store, Starrk and Grimmjow walked right up to them._

_"Hi blondie." Starrk said, Shinji just stared at him "You look nice today." Shinji still stared at him._

_"Shinji be nice." Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow_

_"Just because you fucked his cousin doesn't mean I have to be nice to him." Shinji said looking Starrk up and down._

_Ichigo gave Shinji a wide eyed stare "What the fuck, Shin."_

_"Sorry." Shinji held his hand out to Grimmjow "Hi, I'm sure you've heard of me."_

_Ichigo face palmed "I'm sorry for my cousin, he's..different."_

_Shinji rolled his eyes "Fuck you."_

_"Yes please." Starrk said receiving an icy glare from Shinji_

_"Ichigo, can I talk to you?" Grimmjow asked_

_"If you're going to fuck can I have the car keys just in case I wanna leave." Shinji said _

_"You need some dick, you are very uptight." Grimmjow said smirking at Ichigo but talking to Shinji_

_"Thank you cousin," Starrk said "I am here for you if you need me, blondie, always here."_

_"I'm goin home." Shinji said turning around_

_"Wait" Ichigo said grabbing him "Please just stay here while I talk to Grimmjow."_

_"With Starrk?" Shinji said in a high pitched voice which only happens when he's outraged._

_Ichigo pouted "Please."_

_"Fine, but if he touches me I get to beat him up."_

_"Deal" Grimmjow said grabbing Ichigo's hand and taking him somewhere to talk. "So I was thinking about the other night..." Grimmjow started nervously, he's never asked anyone out before people have always approached him and if he did approach someone he didn't need to do much talking. "and..."_

_"You wanna go to dinner tomorrow?" Ichigo finished for him he had been thinking the same thing._

_"Yeah." Grimmjow looked around nervously _

_"You can get my number from Starrk I don't have my phone right now, Shinji threw it back in the car -lil bitch-" Ichigo shook his head._

_"It was nice seeing you again." Grimmjow was cursing himself out in his head why was he so shy._

_"Are you usually this nervous in the daytime?" Ichigo smirked and then kissed Grimmjow's cheek. "I'll see you later." he walked away from Grimmjow leaving the man staring after him. "Shinji!" Ichigo yelled when he got back to where he was standing when they saw Starrk and Grimmjow. At the moment Shinji of Starrk;s hand trapped behind his back. "Let him go."_

_"He touched me." Shinji yelled back_

_"It just looked so soft." Starrk whined._

_Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "Let him go, Shin."_

_"Fine" Shinji let go of Starrk and pushed him away from him. "Lets go I'm sure you have a date to prepare for." Instead of saying something back Ichigo just followed Shinji through the mall leaving Starrk to watch Shinji's ass fade into the crowd of shoppers._

_Grimmjow walked up next to him and sighed. Starrk looked over to him. "We're going to have our hands full with those two."_

_Grimmjow looked at Starrk confused but then shook his head, instead of telling Starrk he had no chance with Shinji he just let the boy dream._

_Grimmjow picked Ichigo up for their first date and took him to a nice restaurant, which did impress Ichigo. They laughed with one another and shared stories of their crazy cousins, they didn't want to go home after dinner so they went to the beach and walked around for a bit and then they sat on the beach and looked up at the moon and the stars sharing a passionate kiss. When Grimmjow took him home they shared another kiss and then talked on the phone all night, two days later they went on another date where they talked and laughed with one another. A third date quickly happened and they had sex again laying in each other's arms and that was when Grimmjow told Ichigo he hadn't come out yet and they he was waiting for the right time. Ichigo understood then and told Grimmjow he would be there for as long as he needed, although he didn't think he'd be waiting a year and four months for it._

Ichigo banged his head on the table again and growled, he turned his head and saw Grimmjow staring at him Ichigo glared at him and rolled his eyes before standing up and leaving class. Ichigo walked home in a bad mood everything about his situation was fucked up. He has a boyfriend who wants to be with him who he doesn't want, he has an ex-boyfriend who claims to love him but only seems to be happy with him when they fuck, and his best friend is being selfish and is never around to talk. Ichigo just couldn't get a break.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Shinji hadn't spoke for a whole week every time they look at one another they get angry and start arguing which leaves Shinji in tears and Ichigo in a worse mood than he was already in. Whenever Ichigo talks to Kaien he has to end the conversation quickly because he feels bad about cheating on the boy twice with someone who doesn't even put forth the effort to even show him love in any way possible. Wherever Ichigo went there was tension but the tension was the thickest when he was in the same room as his supposed best friend, even a room as big as the lunchroom was awkward and everyone could feel it. Shinji left their shared lunch table and sat with Starrk and the rest of the football team bring his sorrow with him while Ichigo barely ate lunch not wanting to run into Shinji and worsen his mood but somethings are just inevitable.<p>

Shinji was standing at the end of the lunch line trying to decide what he was going to eat for lunch when, unfortunately, Ichigo walked up right next him and everyone around them could feel the tension. Shinji tried not to look over at him so they wouldn't start fighting, it felt like one of those days for the both of them and they were both trying to keep calm. Ichigo moved up so he could see and accidentally bumped Shinji and he didn't apologize which pissed Shinji off but he let it go. Shinji finally figured out what he wanted to eat so he moved closer to the lunch line but he bumped Ichigo in the process but Ichigo wasn't too forgiving that day.

"You excused!" Ichigo snapped

"You just bumped into me and you didn't say shit so you can calm the fuck down!" Shinji snapped back drawing a small crowd

"You can watch who the fuck you talkin to"

"_You_ can watch who the fuck _you_ talkin to. I don't know why you all of a sudden don't like me but you can take that shit somewhere else cuz I ain't do shit to you."

"I don't like you cuz you're a selfish bitch."

"I'm a selfish bitch" Shinji screeched drawing a bigger crowd "You're the one snapping at everyone you walk past. How bout instead of snapping at me all the fucking time you stop being a fucking bitch and talk to me."

Ichigo snapped and punched Shinji in the face and that started it all. They were instantly all over each other, throwing punches and pulling hair and kicking. They fell to the floor and began to roll around punching and pulling hair again. Just when they started choking each other Starrk and Renji jumped in to save the day, Starrk grabbed Ichigo who was on top of Shinji at the moment and Renji grabbed Shinji when he charged Ichigo.

"You fuckin slut" Shinji sneered trying to get out of Renji's strong grasp.

"I'm a slut but you're the one with the sex tape with Renji from freshmen year." Ichigo yelled back at him

And it just so happened that Mr. Kuchiki just so happened to be walking by and heard everything. "A what? With who?"

"What?" Renji said turning to Byakuya and for that split second of Renji not holding Shinji tight enough Shinji broke out and punched Ichigo in the face and they were at it again. Starrk got hit making him release Ichigo from his hold. The boys were quickly separated, Starrk held Shinji and Renji held Ichigo, but it was harder this time, the boys had each others hair but let go reluctantly.

"You supposed to be my friend, you bitch." Shinji yelled

"Well then maybe we're not friends." Ichigo yelled back, Ichigo heard himself say it and he cringed.

Shinji's face dropped and he stopped moving, he looked at Ichigo sadly "Fine, we're not friends then." he turned around quickly and walked out of the lunchroom.

Ichigo was hurt by his own words but refused to show it, his heart stopped when Shinji looked at him with that brokenhearted look in his eye but he refused to show it. He shook Renji off him and huffed "Always being over dramatic." he said and then, also, walked out of the lunchroom.

"What now?" Renji asked

"I don't know but you're in trouble." Starrk answered

"Yeah, I know."

"What the fuck happened over here?" Grimmjow said walking up to them, he came to lunch late from talking to his science teacher.

"Where the fuck were you?" Renji and Starrk said at the same time.

"I was talking to Mr. Urahara about the chem homework, what happen?"

"They got into a fight and then they broke up." Renji said

Grimmjow's eyes widened, he knew who they were. "Really?"

"Yeah," Starrk said sadly "Even though it was Ichigo who broke it off they both looked pretty sad" he sighed "I gotta go make sure Shinji's okay." Starrk left the lunchroom.

"I'll go see what's Ichigo's problem." Grimmjow said making Renji give him a weird look. "I think I should, we _are_ friends."

* * *

><p>"Blondie" Starrk called out figuring he would be in the closest bathroom, he walked up to the boys bathroom and moved close to the door he could hear crying. "Blondie, are you okay?" he asked softly<p>

Shinji sniffled "No" he said shakily

"Can I come in?" Starrk heard Shinji walk over to the door and open it. It broke his heart to see Shinji's face with tears running down it, even though it wasn't his fault this time it still hurt him. He pulled Shinji into a tight hug, feeling bad when he heard Shinji start crying again. "Its okay, baby, he didn't mean it. People say things when they're angry."

Shinji pulled out of the hug to look at Starrk "When people are angry the truth comes out, so not only does he think I'm a slut but he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Shinji cried into Starrk's chest again.

"Its okay." Starrk rubbed his back

Shinji pulled away again "We've been friends since we were like fucking born and now he just doesn't want to fuck with me no more. I have always been there for him" he began to rant "and this isn't the first time he's snapped at me either. Like when shit doesn't go his way he'll just be mad at the world and I get the worst of it and then things will be fine and when I tell him about it he acts like he doesn't remember. I'm so tired of this shit it's not fair at all and don't want to deal with it anymore." he sniffled

"What are you saying?" Starrk was confused now.

Shinji wiped his face and sniffled "If he doesn't want to be friends anymore then we'll stop." just saying that made Shinji cry again and he leaned into Starrk's chest while he hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow walked up to the roof of the school knowing Ichigo would be there, Ichigo once told him he likes to go up there to clear his head and not even Shinji knows he goes there. Grimmjow walked over to the corner of the roof where Ichigo usually goes, he saw Ichigo sitting down hugging his knees to his chest with his face buried in them he could tell the boy was crying. Grimmjow walked up to him and sat down next to him.<p>

"Ichi." Grimmjow said putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked up with tears running down his cheeks, when he looked into Grimmjow's eyes he cried harder and laid on his shoulder. Grimmjow put an arm around him and rubbed his arm. "Its okay, you didn't mean it."

"I just fuck up at everything." Ichigo cried "I can't do anything right. I can't be a good boyfriend. I can't be a good friend. I can't be a good anything. I was so mean, Grimm, it wasn't fair." Ichigo put his hands over his face. "He probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore. He hates me and its all my fault."

"He doesn't hate you, Ichi, you were angry. I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize." Grimmjow said softly

"I doubt it."

* * *

><p>Mr. Kuchiki's class after lunch was awkward as hell, Ichigo and Shinji were avoiding each other Shinji sitting with Starrk in the front of the class and Ichigo sitting with Renji and Grimmjow in the back. Byakuya was angry with Renji after finding out about the sextape so all he did was glare at Renji. Everyone could feel the tension and couldn't wait to get out but they had 40 minutes of class so, 40 minutes of thick tension.<p>

"Why does Mr. Kuchiki keep glaring at you?" Grimmjow asked Renji "I can feel my soul being sucked out. Its scary."

"Maybe cuz I didn't tell him about the sextape and he just found out today and we've been together about 8 months." Renji said quietly slightly ashamed.

Grimmjow's eyes widen "What do you mean he doesn't know?" he whispered harshly

"Well the tape came out freshmen year and he didn't come til sophomore year. And I was too scared to tell him so I didn't?"

"Renji you're a bigger fuck up than I am."

"I know and he's going to beat me I just know it." Renji thought for a second "Wait, how do you know about it? You didn't get here til the end of sophomore year and you didn't start school til junior year."

"Starrk was pretty upset about it and talked about it a lot. He kept saying you bamboozled Shinji with your fancy hair."

Renji rolled his eyes "It was an accident, we had sex in my room and I left the computer camera on by accident and it got leaked...by accident. We didn't plan to fuck in front of a camera it just happened."

"Okay lets stop talking about this its bad enough I gotta hear Starrk pounding into him everyday and night."

"Renji get out of my classroom" Mr Kuchiki said "You're being disruptive."

Renji face dropped "You can't even hear me."

"You're a distraction get out."

Renji sighed dramatically and stands up "This is where the ass kicking starts." he said to Grimmjow

"Out." Byakuya growled glaring at Renji.

Renji walked out of the classroom knowing he was in a shitload of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another one people.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	17. Apology Party

Apology Party

Shinji and Ichigo haven't been speaking for two weeks and it was beginning to get on everyone's nerves, especially Starrk. Shinji is his boyfriend but Ichigo is his friend and it pains him to see both of them hurting. Every time they see one another they glare at each other then they argue and before they can attack each other they are pulled away. Everything is awkward between the two of them and everyone else around them.

"Why does he keep looking at me?" Shinji said sitting next to Starrk at lunch glaring at Ichigo.

"Maybe because you're looking at him." Starrk said highly annoyed

"I'm only looking at him because he lookin at me." Shinji rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat. "Starrk, what you wanna do today?"

"Well I had plans with Grimm but I guess I'll hang out with you, _again"_ Starrk huffed, there was a time whee he wanted nothing better to do than spending all day everyday with Shinji but its clear he lied to himself.

"Oh, no its fine. I'll hang out with Shiro." Shinji said sadly "Oh wait Shiro works today I guess I'll just go home and read or something."

Starrk rolled his eyes and sighed "No, its fine we can hang out. I live with Grimm we can hang out any time."

"Oh yay. I have to go to the mall." Shinji said a little happier

"Again? We just went two days ago." Starrk whined

"I need new shoes."

"You just got new shoes."

"I need more."

Starrk opened his mouth to speak but kept his comment to himself, he didn't want to start another argument. Since they had been spending everyday together for the past two weeks everything the other does seems to get on their nerves. Instead Starrk, decided to talk to Renji. "So, Red, how are things at home?"

Renji gave Starrk a bored look and then sighed "According to a certain someone I have no home."

"So where do you live?"

"Oh I live there I'm just invisible. He won't even talk about it with me. I don't know what to do."

"Have you tried anything?"

"I've tried everything. Romantic dinners, flowers all the time, cooking for him, I've even stood in front of the door so he couldn't leave. He punched me in the stomach and then pushed me out of the way, silently. I honestly think its over, there's no way I can fix it."

"I'm gonna help you, Red, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Starrk." The lunch bell rang and every one got up to go to there next class.

Mr. Kuchiki's class was awkward, as it has been for the last two weeks. Ichigo and Shinji stay as far away from each other as possible leaving everyone else in the class to figure out where to sit so they could sit far away from each other so there wouldn't be a fight. To add on to the awkwardness Byakuya glares at Renji every time he opens his mouth, which is all the time, even when he's answering a question he still gets a death glare. When class ended Starrk stayed after to talk to Byakuya like he promised Renji he just hoped he wouldn't get death glared too they seemed scared.

"Why are you still here?" Byakuya asked Starrk when he was walking back to his desk after closing the door "If this is about you know who I'm not talking."

"Look it was a mistake he didn't mean it. It was freshmen year and Renji and technology wasn't really a thing then and there have been plenty of times where he hasn't turned off his camera. It was all a big accident..." Starrk rambled

"Wait a minute" Byakuya said putting his hand up halting Starrk's rambles "He thinks I'm angry with him because I has a sex tape? No. I've done plenty of stupid things. I'm upset because he didn't tell me about it."

Starrk's eyebrows rose slowly to his hairline. "Oohh, hold on one minute." Starrk walked over to the door and cracked it open so he could stick his head out of it. "Renji" he called "Renji."

"Yeah" Renji said walking over.

"Come here." Starrk snapped

"What."

Starrk reached out and smack Renji on the back of the head. "You didn't tell him you have a sex tape?"

Renji rubbed the back of his head "No." he said quietly

"I can't help you." Starrk sighed "I can't fix that. Why didn't you tell him you ass."

"I didn't think it was that important it was three years ago."

"You do realize you and Shinji are still friends. How do you think Kanye would feel if Kim and Ray J still talked everyday?"

"Its not like that."

"It is like that. Look, Red, I love ya but even I get a little suspicious when Shinji's giggling at text messages." Starrk shrugged his shoulders "I know that you two just made up this year and Shinji popped you a couple times..."

"Stop grinning."

Starrk wiped the smile off his face "Sorry. But what I'm trying to say is you two are really close and knowing that you got a sex tape together is just uncomfortable plus you're not the most faithful person in the world."

"I have never cheated on him and I never thought about it. I don't want anyone else I love him."

Starrk's jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head. "You said the 'L' word." Renji never said the 'L' word not even when he was with Shinji.

"You said the 'L' word" Renji said it like there was no problem which scared him but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Yeah but I chased Shinji for years.."

"Thanks for finally admitting it."

"Shut up."Starrk glared at him for a minute. "Well what are you gonna do."

"I don't know tell him."

"Prove it." Byakuya said having heard the whole conversation.

Starrk opened the door wider and Renji poked his head in. "What?"

"Prove it." Byakuya repeated speaking to Renji for the first time in two weeks.

Renji walked into the classroom and Starrk walked in too closing the door and leaning on it. "Are you gonna stay here?" Renji asked Starrk

"Yes."

"Fine" Renji turned to Byakuya "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the sex tape, I didn't think it was important enough. There's nothing more important than you. I don't even think about that relationship anymore it means nothing to me. You mean everything to me, I love you."

Byakuya stared at Renji trying to decide if he wanted to have a conversation with him again. "Is there anything else you're hiding from me?"

"I'm having a baby next week." Renji laughed a little but doubled over in pain when Byakuya punched him in the stomach. "You've been working out." he said trying to breath.

"Yeah, my neighbor trains boxers." Byakuya smiled evilly at him "He likes to train me in his condo."

"You've been going over that assholes home?" Renji said glaring at him

"Well I better get going my job is done." Starrk said.

"Starrk! Starrk!" they heard someone screaming

Starrk opened the classroom door to see Toshiro running and screaming his name which scared him because the boy rarely showed any emotion. Starrk walked up to the panicked boy stopping him in his tracks. "What's wrong."

"It's Shinji and Ichigo they fighting and there's blood everywhere." Toshiro said quickly.

"Oh fuck I let him carry the pencils." Starrk said throwing his hands to his head. He poked his head back in the classroom. "Red, I need help they fought again and there's blood."

"Oh fuck." Renji said he looked at Byakuya "I'm sorry I gotta go they could kill each other for real."

"I'm going too" Byakuya said walking out of the classroom.

"We have to hurry guys." Starrk said following Toshiro "Tosh, tell me what happen."

"Okay, so, fortunately, I was right there when it all went down. They were at their lockers and they just started going at it. Ichigo slammed Shinji up against the lockers and then Shinji punched him and then fliped them so Ichigo was slammed into the lockers. Then fists were flying and Ichigo got three good ones in and then Shinji flipped him and slammed him on the ground. Then he got on top of him and was just popping him left and right then Ichigo grabbed him by his hair and flipped him so he was on top but Shinji was still throwing punches. But then Grimmjow appeared and grabbed Ichigo kicking and screaming and Shinji stood up and attacked them both. Grimmjow was holding Ichigo with one arm and hold Shinji back with the other. Ichigo was trying to get free though and he did Grimmjow got hit and Ichigo got free. Ichigo attacked Shinji grabbing his hair and slamming him into the lockers. And that's how Shinji started bleeding, I think its his mouth. Shinji got out of his grasp after another slam and punched Ichigo in the face and then they were on the ground again Shinji on top. Grimmjow came back this time pulling Shinji away and then Shinji kicked Ichigo in the face hard and he started bleeding and that is when I ran to get you guys."

"Wait a minute." Byakuya said "You watched most of the fight before you went to go get anyone."

"Well yeah I've always wanted to see one I've heard they're quite entertaining." Toshiro answered

"Help!" They heard Grimmjow yell once he saw them. Grimmjow was now standing in between the two boys trying to push them as far away form one another as possible. "Help! Me!" he he yelled again. He was getting hit and had bruises and scratches all over the place and he was tired of keeping them apart they were really strong. "Stop watching!"

Starrk and Renji jumped into action, Starrk ran to Shinji and picked him up so he could keeping him from hurting himself more, Shinji's lip was busted and he had a bruise on his left eye. Renji grabbed Ichigo and pushed him to the other side of the hallway so he wouldn't attack Shinji and the fight wouldn't start back up. Ichigo had bruises too his nose was bleeding and it was purplish and his right eye and starting to swell.

"Move, Renji" Ichigo growled "Or I'll fuck you up too."

Renji knew it could happen, they fought before, although, they had been children Renji was sure Ichigo could hurt him. But he couldn't let him attack Shinji. "No, I can't do that."

"Okay then I'll fuck you up too."

"Please not the face." Renji said closing his eyes and turning his head. He then felt a hand on his shoulder his eyes widened at the person behind him. "Coach Kenny?"

"I got it." Kenpachi said.

"Okay" Renji said moving slowing, he watched Ichigo zip past him only to be grabbed by his pants by Kenpachi. He saw Aizen had Shinji locked down as well.

"Bitch, you lucky." Ichigo yelled at Shinji

"Bitch, _you_ lucky." Shinji yelled back "If he didn't have me I'd be fucking you up right now."

"Bitch try me." Ichigo said and then both of them tried to charge at each other but the holds on them were too strong.

"We're going to the office." Aizen said dragging Shinji to the office, knowing Kenpachi would follow. "Starrk, Grimmjow, Renji, Toshiro you come too."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Muguruma." Principal Yamamoto said to Ichigo's father and Shinji's brother-in-law. "for calling you out of work for something as childish as fighting but this an important lesson for both boys. They need to learn fighting is no way to solve your problems. I have suspended them for two weeks I was going to take away prom but they are in the highest percentile of the school so I decided to cut them some slack."<p>

"Well we won't be cutting them any slack." Isshin Kurosaki said glaring at the boys with arms crossed over his chest. "Lets go." he growled "Now" he said when neither boy stood. The boys stood up grumbling and pouting walking slowly out of the room.

"You can tell Rojuro all about this when he gets home." Kensei said "He'll pick your punishment, I'm afraid I'll go too soft on you."

Ichigo snickered and Shinji looked at him and snapped "The fuck you laughing at."

"You" Ichigo snapped

Before they could starting fighting again their arms were grabbed harshly by Isshin. "We will talk about all this when we get home." he said through clenched teeth. The boys rolled their eyes even though it hurt and continued to walk out of the office, looking at the four outside the door pretending they weren't listening to the conversations going on in the office. "Oh yeah, phones." he said holding his hand out.

"But..." Shinji whined

"Carrier pigeon" Kensei answered his unsaid question.

Both boys handed their respective wardens their phones and while Shinji was handing his phone over it rang and it was his older brother the one he's afraid of. "Oh look who it is." Kensei said "You wanna answer or should I?" when Shinji didn't speak Kensei answered "Hey babe...we're in the office now...I don't know what started it...ok" he looked at Shinji "He wants to speak to you."

Shinji sighed and slowly took the phone. "Hello" he said quietly then held the phone from his ear when the yelling started "Okay...okay...okay...I'm not...okay...but he...fine...fine...I'm not catching a attitude...okay...I said I wasn't catching a attitude...I can't not go to prom" he started to tear up "I'm not catching an attitude...but...fine" Shinji handed the phone back to Kensei and walked out of the room.

"You didn't have to add prom to the punishment." Kensei said to his husband "I'm not being soft, that was mean... We'll talk about it later." he hung up the phone and followed Shinji out the room.

"Come on, boy" Isshin snapped "I have half a mind to take prom from you, too" he walked out of the office knowing Ichigo would follow.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since anyone had seen Shinij or Ichigo not only were they suspended from school but they couldn't leave their houses either. Their punishment consisted of no phone, no computer, no tv, no company Shiro wasn't even allowed to visit. Shinji couldn't even have his mirror and couldn't even go get his hair cut his bang having grown past his eyes, they even took his contacts. Ichigo's art supplies had been taken he was forced to do calculus problems and had to be watched just in case he zoned out and began drawing. Both boys had to clean the whole house while their wardens were at work and would be checked on at lunch.<p>

Starrk, Renji, and Grimmjow had been worried about the boys. The last time they had seen them they were being dragged out of the office for punishment. They were afraid the boys would never be friends again from what they heard from Shiro they had never been 'broken up' this long. The boys wanted to help so they decided to have an intervention of sorts and maybe that'll help they just have to convince the boys guardians to let them out. So they came up with a plan, Starrk would go to Shinji's house and convince his brother to let him out the house and Grimmjow would go to Ichigo's house to convince his dad to let Ichigo out and then they would take them to their house where Renji and Shiro were preparing for the upcoming storm they were all sure was to come. Starrk stood on Shinji's doorstep nervously and knocked on the door on the street over Grimmjow did the same thing.

Shinji was cleaning in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door, he put down the rag he was washing the counter with and went to answer the door. "Starrk!" he said surprised.

"Damn your forehead is huge." Starrk said having never seen Shinji's forehead before, since his bang was too long to hang but too short for his ponytail he clipped them up.

Shinji put his hands on his forehead. "Don't talk about it, I know its huge why do you think I have a bang."

"Who are you talking to?" Rojuro said walking to the door.

Shinji rolled his eyes "Starrk came by."

"Oh" Rojuro said coming into view. "Shinji can't have company."

Starrk looked at Shinji who was looking down and wanted to kiss his sadness away but knew that'd only get him in more trouble. _Stick with the plan Starrk_ he thought "I know but..."

...

Ichigo was in the laundry room when he heard a knock on the door he went to answer it but was beat to it by his father. "Oh hello Grimmjow." Isshin said causing Ichigo to run over. "Ichigo is still being punished so he can't have any company."

"I know but" he and Starrk had to remember the same line just different names, he took a deep breath hoping this would work. "the rest of Ichigo and Shinji's friends and I are worried about their friendship. We know how important it is to them and we don't want them to break up because they are being stubborn. Starrk, Renji, Shiro and I are trying to help them fix it not only are they cousins and best friends but they're brothers and it would be really sad if they lost they bond over something stupid." Grimmjow looked at Isshin then Ichigo, he couldn't read the look in his eye he just hoped the both of them would comply.

Isshin put a hand to his chin in thought, he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, he called Rojuro knowing he probably heard the same speech.

...

"Hello" Rojuro said answering his phone. "Yes uncle, Shinji's boyfriend is here talking about mending friendships."

"What do you think?" Isshin asked

"I don't know they _are_ on punishment but they are cousins and this should be mended. What do you think?"

"Well they do have to go back to school on Monday and we don't want another fight. I think they should go." Isshin looked at Ichigo when he looked at him in shock he didn't think he'd let him leave. "Go ahead." Ichigo smiled threw some shoes and walked out of the house

On the other line Rojuro look at Shinji. "Go ahead."

Shinji looked up at his brother and smiled. "Okay, let me just..."

"No, go in that."

Shinji was wearing basketball shorts and a wife beater with holes in it he really wanted to change close but part of his punishment was looking ugly. "Can I have my contacts?"

"No."

"Can I at least cut my bang at Starrk's house?"

"Fine."

Shinji gave a toothy grin, its better than nothing. "Thanks, Ro." he kissed his cheek threw some shoes on and walked out of the house eager to get out of the house even if it is to see Ichigo.

The drive to Starrk and Grimmjow's house was quiet in both cars all four boys thinking about what they are going to say and what's going to happen when they get there. Both boys pulled up at the house at the same time, Shinji and Ichigo looked at each other briefly and then continued on as if the other wasn't there, Starrk and Grimmjow look at each other and took a deep breath, this was going to be a long night. They all walked into the house and went straight to the dinning room where Shiro and Renji would be. Shinji and Ichigo were to sit at the ends of the table set out for the meeting tonight. Renji and Shiro sat in between them just for safety issues Starrk and Grimmjow were to stand beside their 'friends'

"Hello everyone" Shiro said when everyone was seated. "This is called an apology party..."

"I'm not apologizing I didn't do nothing." Shinji said.

"I'm in the middle of a got damn sentence." Shiro snapped at Shinji "as I was saying this is an apology party and both parties _will_ be apologizing even if we're here all night and it has to be beat out of them." Shinji crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "First things first say hello to each other. Now." Both boys rolled their eyes and muttered hellos "Second, why did the fight start two weeks ago."

"Starting quick I see." Grimmjow said

"Shut up." Shiro said "Answer."

"You wanna tell em or should I." Ichigo said to Shinji.

Shinji rolled his eyes "I fucked Kaien Shiba."

"When" Starrk said walking in his line of sight.

"I'd like to know that." Ichigo said

"During that week I made Starrk be celibate we were both at the same party and we were drunk and we fucked, that's it."

Starrk crossed his arms and glared at Shinji "We will talk about this later." he went back to standing behind Shinji.

"Ichigo" Shiro said "Why did you attack Shinij after he said that?"

"Because you're supposed to be my best friend and you didn't tell me fucked my boyfriend once upon a time." he said to Shinji

"You didn't tell me when you made out with Renji while we were together." Shinji said louder than expected

"You were on a break and you were cheating on him."

"You cheated on me?" Renji said but was ignored

"And I told you when you two got back together for the thousandth time. I didn't think you'd get back together."

"Even if he was my ex why did you make out with him?"

"I was drunk." Ichigo yelled

"You're always drunk." Shinji yelled back "Don't you remember when you tried to fuck my last boyfriend."

"I didn't try to fuck him he was lying. You were so mind fucked by that asshole that you believed anything he said. And who the fuck was there when he got some bitch pregnant. Me, I was always there."

"Except when you had a boyfriend, you were done with me."

"No I was not, you would disappear. I would want to talk to you and you wouldn't be around."

"You didn't want me around."

"I never said that."

"Okay, Stop." Shiro said standing up."Look you two do the same shit. When you're in that honeymoon stage y'all fuckin disappear, both of y'all. It seems both of you are angry because you feel the other isn't there for you. Now I want you two to talk about it." he looked at Ichigo "Ichi, you go first."

Ichigo took a deep breath "I think Kaien is cheating on me and um he's not a nice guy every time we hang out its like he gets worse and worse I want to break up with him. And I can't stop fucking my ex-boyfriend and it makes the whole Kaien situation worse cuz I sound like a hypocrite."

"I know there's more but lets let Shinji go." Shiro said

"We don't have any problems." Starrk said

"Sometimes I think Starrk is cheating on me. And I know he isn't but sometimes I can't help but think he is. Sometimes he doesn't answer his phone or text me back and my mind just instantly reverts to being with Renji."

"Shinji what do you have to say about Ichigo's problem." Shiro said.

"You're not a hypocrite you love Grimm, although I don't know why, but you love him. When I had sex with Kaien he wasn't the nicest person on the planet he was actually a real dick and I'm sorry I fucked him for me and for you."

"Ichigo."

"Starrk isn't cheating on you he loves you and he has never loved anyone ever. He felt really bad when he lost you the first time and I'm sure he doesn't wanna risk it again. I know I said that last time but I'm sure this time."

"I know you two have more to talk about knowing what next week is." Shiro said

"I don't wanna talk about it." Shinji said.

"How come you never wanna talk about it?" Ichigo said tearing up already.

"Because why would I want to talk about my mom dying." Shinji said tearing up as well. "I'm not you guys I don't wanna talk about it, okay. I'm not okay with my mother being dead she is the only parent I have." The tears fell from his eyes "You have your dad I don't all I had was my mother and now she is gone."

"You think I'm okay with my mom being dead." Ichigo cried "This is the most important year of my life and mother isn't going to be around for any of it. She can't take pictures with me at prom, she can't watch me get my diploma, she can't cheer me on, she won't be there when I get married. She's not here to talk to, she's not here to comfort me, she's not here for anything. She is not here for the times I need here the most even though she promised she would be."

"Okay, guys, okay." Shiro said also starting to cry "We never talked about this before you're are supposed to miss your mom." he looked at Shinji "It is okay to cry about it." he reached over and whipped a tear from his cousin's face. "They were my moms just as much as they were your's, both of them. You know I don't have anybody except you guys and it makes me sad when you guys fight like this. Don't you remember when we promised them we'd always love each other and always be close and always be together no matter how angry we were at each other. When you two fight you aren't the only ones suffering you hurt me too."

"I'm sorry, Shiro." Ichigo said still crying.

"Me too." Shinji said also crying.

"Can you forgive each other, for me."

"I'm sorry, Shinji." Ichigo sniffled

"I'm sorry, Ichi." Shinji said, they stood up and hugged each other tight they missed each other. Shinji whipped Ichigo's tears and Ichigo whipped his. "Glee is taking too long to come back on." he said trying to ease the tension.

They both laughed "I know" Ichigo said before pulling Shinji into a hug again. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch, I was upset and I was tired of bothering you with my shit."

"You can never bother me with your shit. Your shit is my shit and my shit is your shit."

They were still crying but could hear faint sniffles, they looked around and saw Starrk and Renji turned away from them with their hands on their faces. "Are you guys okay" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, man" Starrk said "Something in my eye."

"Yeah, I got some hair in my eye." Renji said

Everyone rolled their eyes and Shinji and Ichigo went back to hugging. "I love you." Ichigo said

"I love you, too." Shinji said back.

"You have a big forehead." he laughed

"Don't talk about it." Shinji whined covering his forehead. Everyone laughed happy that the boys were back together again and everything was going to go back to normal well as normal as things could get with them.

"Okay, lets go get drunk." Shiro said.

"We're still on punishment." Shinji said sitting on Ichigo's lap when he sat down.

"Oh yeah. So what are we gonna do."

"I haven't had dick in two weeks." Shinji said "Ichi when was the last time you got some?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked around the room trying to avoid the question. "Um three days ago."

Shinji's jaw dropped. "What!'

"I kinda snuck out of the house originally for a walk and Grimm just so happened to be walking down the street. Dad caught me getting back in the house through my bedroom window so I'm on punishment for two more weeks added to the extra week for the suspension."

"You only got grounded for three weeks, I'm on punishment for two extra weeks and I have to wash everyone's are once a week til May. The car part is kinda my fault cuz I told Ro to go fuck himself but at least I get to go to prom."

"There's a pro to every con." Ichigo said

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Please review.<strong>


	18. Who you taking to prom?

**Who you taking to prom?**

"Hey, Ichi" Shinji said walking up to Ichigo at the lunch table. "So what's up with you and Kaien, you going to prom with him?"

"Nope."

Shinji's eyes widened a little "Why not what happen?"

"We broke up." Ichigo said calmly.

"Why? And how come you don't seem bothered by this?"

"Well I went through his phone and there were text messages between him and some microwavable thot pocket and he was saying shit like he'll be single soon and I'm nothing to him so I called him out on it we had a fight and I said it was over and then I went to go see you know who and we had sex."

"That was quick"

"Yup." Ichigo said nodding over and over again letting Shinji know there's more to the story.

"That's not it."

"Nope, he asked me to prom."

"Who?" Ichigo did a quick look at the football table where Grimmjow sits. "No, you are not serious."

"Serious as a heart attack."

"So what did you say?"

"I will think about it and get back to him."

"Prom is in a week in a half."

"I know"

"When did all this happen?"

"Two days ago. I don't think I wanna go to prom."

"What!" Shinji yelled "Um, no we've been planning prom since freshmen year you goin whether you want to or not."

"I know I just wanted to see what you would say." Ichigo ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what the fuck to do. Like, if I go with him what will we do? Do we just pretend we're just friends going to to prom? Or do we dance like a couple? I don't fucking know what to say or do about this."

"I think you should say yes."

Shinji's response made Ichigo suspicious he lifted a questionable eyebrow. "Since when do you want me to go out with him? You don't even like each other."

"Well he makes you happy Ichi and I want you to be happy." Shinji said trying to sound innocent.

"He stresses me out and you know that. Why you actin weird?"

"I'm not." Shinji said

"Blondie." Starrk called across the lunchroom.

"Gotta go." Shinji said standing up quickly and going over to Starrk.

"Since when do you come when you're called." Ichigo said to himself glaring at Shinji's back as he walked away.

"Thank God, he knew something was going on." Shinji said when he got to Starrk's table

"I know that's why I called you over." Starrk said "What did he tell you?"

Shinji leaned in close Starrk, Renji, and Grimmjow leaned in as well. "Okay so Kaien and him broke up then he went to Grimmy and Grimmy asked him to prom and now he's all confused. I told him to say yes, against my better judgement." Shinji said glaring at Grimmjow. "This better work, blue, or I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I don't doubt that." Renji said

"Yeah, he laid Renji out." Starrk said with a chuckle.

"Why you always gotta bring that up? I don't bring up all the times he slapped you into a different race."

"Guys, we're getting off topic." Grimmjow said getting their attention. "Now I am going to see Shiro today after school for his role in all this. Next Saturday should be perfect and I will have Ichigo back in my arms forever like we planned months ago."

"Things would have gone as planned had you not fucked it up." Shinji said glaring at Grimmjow.

"Not everything goes as planned all the time. I'm sure Starrk didn't plan on being with a he/she while you were gone on a ski trip."

"Hey, man, shut up." Starrk said

"Um, hey guys." Ichigo said wakling over to their table, Starrk, Renji, Shinji, and Grimmjow sat up frantically looking at Ichigo trying to portray innocence. "Um, Shin, can I talk to you?"

"No." Shinji said trying not to look Ichigo in the eye.

"Um okay? Renji..."

"I'm busy." Renji said quickly.

"Okay, guys I just need someone to write the notes for English cuz I'm leaving early."

"We have notes in English?" Renji said

"That's why you have a D." Shinji said

"I'll give you the D." Renji said "Oh, sorry a different person usually says that, forget I said that."

"You better be sorry." Starrk said glaring at Renji.

"I mean I did give..."

"Guys!" Ichigo said to get their attention. "I just need someone to take down the assignment."

"I'll do it." Grimmjow said "Where you going anyway?"

"I don't know somewhere with Kaien." Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders.

"I thought you broke up." Grimmjow said doing his best at not caring that Ichigo was going out with Kaien.

"Yeah but there might be sex and you know how much I love having sex with ex's." Ichigo laughed lightly at himself "Just kidding, we're just going to talk."

"Talk about what?" Grimmjow asked

"The fetus in my uterus. What does it matter to you? I didn't forget what you asked me, I haven't decided yet. Get off my sack." he looked at his watch "I gotta go."

"That was a good one." Renji said "I gotta write that down."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Shut up."

* * *

><p>"So how did your date with Kaien go?" Shinji asked when Ichigo walked into his room and plopped down on his bed.<p>

Ichigo looked at Shinji who was sitting across the room in his computer chair. "He asked me to prom."

Shinji's eyebrows shut up into his hairline and his eyes widened. "What?"

"He asked me to prom. He said he was sorry about the text messages and that he never fucked that girl and he wants to go to prom with me."

"And what did you say."Shinji was nervous, this might ruin the plan.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, go by myself. Go with both." he check his watch "I gotta go. Homework." Ichigo stood up and left Shinji room.

Shinji watched him leave and then called Grimmjow. "We got a problem. Kaien asked Ichigo to prom."

"What did he say?" Grimmjow said panicking

"He said I'll think about it."

"I'm with Shiro right now working out the plan maybe he can tell me what to do."

"Hopefully."

"Keep me posted."

"I'm not gonna do that. I don't like that phrase say something else."

"How the fuck does Starrk deal with you."

"Roughly, just like I like it."

"Eww, bye." Grimmjow hung up quickly.

"What was that about?" Shiro said sitting on his couch next to Grimmjow.

"Kaien asked Ichigo to prom."

"This could be good. Now explain this plan to me again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After the apology party Grimmjow took Ichigo home but before he left the house he asked everyone else to stay for just a minute longer. When he dropped Ichigo off he drove back home take discuss his plan with everyone, he would need their help especially Shinji and Shiro's._

_"Okay" Grimmjow said once he got everyone down on the couch. "I am going to get Ichigo back by graduation."_

_"And how are you gonna do that, you giant fuck up." Shinji said crossing his arms._

_"Well, forehead..." Grimmjow laughed at his joke and so did everyone else._

_Shinji hit Starrk. "That's not funny."_

_"That's not funny, Grimm." Starrk said trying not to laugh. _

_"Forehead." Shiro said laughing loudly making everyone else, except Shinji, laugh loudly too. Shiro took a deep breath "Okay, I'm done." he started laughing again "Forehead."_

_"I'm leaving" Shinji stood up to leave._

_"Okay" Grimmjow said wiping the tears from his eyes "I'll stop." he took a deep breath and everyone quieted down and Shinji sat back down. "Like I said I have a plan to get Ichigo back."_

_"Five-head." Renji said and everyone burst out laughing all over again. "Okay, Grimm, go."_

_"I have a plan and it involves all of you." Grimmjow said_

_"Oh another job like I don't have thousands." Shiro said sarcastically_

_"Let me just get the plan out dammit."_

_"Okay, you don't have to catch an attitude." Shiro rolled his eyes_

_"I'm going to ask Ichigo to prom."_

_"And then what?" Shinji said "Look at him from across the room?"_

_"Shut up" Grimmjow glared at him "I'm going to sing to him."_

_"You can sing?" Renji said_

_"Yeah," Starrk said "Quite well actually."_

_"Learn something new every day."_

_"Anyway" Grimmjow continued "Sometime during prom I'm going to take the stage, that Shiro will be DJing on," he looked at Shiro for confirmation which he got. "So I will take the stage with my guitar and I will tell everyone how much I love him and how much I fucked up and then I will sing he will love me again and we will get married and be rich."_

_"How do you know he will take you back?" Renji asked _

_"I have hope."_

_"Okay, I have hope Starrk will stop talking about asses in front of me but he still does it."_

_"Hey you look too."_

_"We're not talking about me."_

_"Anyway." Grimmjow said "Are you going to help me?"_

_"What is my role in all this." Shinji asked_

_"I telling Ichigo to go to prom with me."_

_"He knows I don't like you, everyone does."_

_"I make him happy, and you want him happy."_

_"You stress him out."_

_"Whatever, just do it."_

_"Fine." Shinji rolled his eyes_

_"Okay" Renji said "What about me?"_

_"You make just make sure Shinji doesn't tell Ichigo anything. It's weird they can't not tell each other stuff."_

_"Isn't it though" Renji agreed "Its like its a secret for a reason."_

_"Shut up." Shinji said_

_"Okay, is everyone good with the plan._

_"What if he says 'no'" Starrk said_

_"I'll know that I made the biggest mistake of my life losing him and I'll be incomplete for the rest of my life."_

_"Good enough for me." Shinji said standing up stretching "Welp,__I gotta go before before Ro accuses me of having fun."_

_"I'll take you home." Shiro said standing up_

_"No I'll do it." Starrk said_

_"That was code for 'we bout to talk about this in the car'" Shinji told Starrk he walked up to him and kissed his cheek "See you in a few days."_

_Starrk pouted "Fine."_

_"I would fuck but if I come home smelling like sex or a hot shower I'll get in trouble."_

_"I know."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, fuck up, lets practice this song cuz Ichigo is supposed to cry and of he doesn't you not getting him back."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you know what we didn't talk about?" Renji asked while sitting on Starrk's couch watching tv.<p>

"What?" Starrk said

"How we getting to prom?"

"Well.." Starrk stopped talking and realized they didn't have a ride to prom. "I don't know, man. I was too busy trying to figure out what I was going to do after prom."

"Me too. Are you having a party?"

"I don't know."

"Prom is in ten days, you need to figure it out."

"Hey don't tell me what to do."

"So how we getting to prom?"

"Doesn't your dad own a car dealer ship and sometimes has limos?"

"Yes. Problem solved."

"When was the last time you even spoke to your dad?"

"Well since I live with Bya its been about a month. I don't like the girl he has living with him she doesn't like me. He only called because some school crap came in the mail for me. When was the last time you spoke to your dad?"

"Last week, he calls once a week to make sure his house is in order. He's really just checking to see if I have a boy in the house."

"What's up with that? Your dad doesn't like you being with boys."

"He just rather me fuck girls and leave them high and dry rather than boys. Your dad doesn't mind you fuckin dudes."

"I could be fuckin a dog and he wouldn't care as long as I'm out of the house while he's with his bitches."

"Why are you talking about dad's" Grimmjow said walking into the living room sitting down in the arm chair. "They suck."

"Yeah, some do but not all I mean look at Ichigo's dad he kinda raised Ichigo, Shiro, and Shinji." Starrk said

"Could you imagine all three of them in the same house?" Grimmjow felt a shiver go down his spine. "That's terrifying."

"Who you telling." Renji said "They used to jump me."

"I heard that's not true." Grimmjow said "Ichigo told me you were doing the jumping and then Shiro would come in and make it even."

"Everyone has their side of the story." Renji said shrugging his shoulders

Stark rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I heard the story from Shuhei _and_ Shinji so..."

"They friends, they probably just banded together and changed the story."

"Whatever, Red" Grimmjow said "My mom wants me to invite my dad to my graduation."

"Really?" Starrk asked "Are you?"

"I don't want to. I plan on being with Ichigo and introducing him to my mom and I don't want to here his side comments. Are you going to invite your dad?"

"My mom would want me to, but that's the only reason why I'm inviting him and I'm going to introduce him to Shinji and if he acts like a dick I'm never talking to him again I swear."

"I don't think my dad even cares if I graduate" Renji added to the discussion "I wish he would come just cuz my mom would have wanted him to but I honestly don't want him to."

"Why do our dads suck so much?" Grimmjow asked

"I don't know but its why we were so fucked up." Renji said

"Were?" Starrk said

"Yeah, were, we found love now and we're okay and we will be okay."

"That's nice, Renji." Grimmjow said "I'm going to think of it that way."

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked in Shinji room and sat on his bed putting his hands on his face and sighing loudly. Shinji sat up glaring at Ichigo for waking him up from his nap. "I said yes to Kaien." moving his hands to his lap.<p>

Shinji was speechless, he didn't know what to say or what to do and he knew if he was speechless too long Ichigo would get suspicious. "Why'd you say yes? I thought you were done with him?"

"Because I'm stupid and also because I know what I'm getting with Kaien. I know we'll get to dance together and he'll hold my hand and crap like that and I know that's stupid to want but that's what I want. I don't know what Grimm wants and I'm tired of not knowing with him."

"That makes sense."

Ichigo put his hands back to his face and began to cry worrying Shinji. "I just wish he understood how I felt. I just want to quit him like the drug he is but I can't and I don't want to live my life craving someone who doesn't love me enough to just give me the freedom I need." Shinji knew he was talking about Grimmjow and decided to just let him rant. "Its not just the sex its everything about him and I wish that I could just stop. I wish I could just walk away but I honestly don't think I ever could and that's terrible." Shinji pulled Ichigo into a hug. "I realize I don't even mind him being in the closest I just don't want him to force me back in there to be with him."

Just then Shinji's phone rang, speak of the devil and he shall appear, Shinji thought when he saw his screen behind Ichigo. He reached to grab it and answered it quickly. "Hey, Starrk, I can't hang out cuz I'm with Ichigo right now." he lied hoping Grimmjow wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Oh what's up with him?" Grimmjow said ruining Shinji's plan and not hanging up.

"He's upset with your cousin as usual. Look I'll call you back we have to pick a color for him and Kaien for prom." and then Shinji hung up. He pulled away from Ichigo and wiped his tears.

"Starrk sounded different on the phone."

"Um..he...he has a cold, sore throat. I hope he's okay by next Saturday." he lied and then his phone rang and again and this time it was Starrk and Ichigo saw the name this time. Shinji rolled his eyes "He's so clingy...Hey, Starrk I just told you I was hanging out with Ichi and he's upset with your cousin."

"Oh right bye." Starrk said hanging up.

Ichigo tilted his head confused "He sounded different this time."

"I just he's..all better." Ichigo lifted an eyebrow and snatched Shinji's phone checking his call history he clicked on the number right before under Starrk's name labeled 'fuck up' he held the phone up to his ear and waited for an answer. "Ichi wait.."

Ichigo held his hand out for Shinji to stop talking. "Hello" Grimmjow answered. Ichigo looked at Shinji "Why do you have Grimmjow's number?"

Shinji didn't know what to but he was going to try to save face. "He was helping me in calc."

"You don't even like him." he was beginning to get angry, he hated being lied to it made him feel stupid.

"Why do you have Starrk's number?"

"He's my friend. Shinji swear to God if you keep lying to me I'm going to stop talking to you."

Shinji sighed "He wanted me to help him get you back. Two weeks ago he approached me" he began giving a partial truth so he wouldn't be completely lying to Ichigo "and before I could give him to two piece he asked for my help. He claims to love you and he wants you back. I only agreed because at one point he made you happy and that's what I want for you. Honestly, I don't think he deserves you" Shinji knew Grimmjow was still on the phone and could hear every word and that's what he wanted. "he's still selfish and he hasn't changed at all. He wants to hide you still. I gave him the idea to ask you to prom but I didn't think he'd go through with it and even though he asked you I highly doubt you'd get what you want."

Ichigo was speechless, he didn't know if he should be mad that Shinji was helping Grimmjow or happy he was helping Grimmjow. "So does he still love me?"

Shinji wanted to roll his eyes, of course that's the question he'd asked. "He says he does but love means compromise and you've been doing all the work."

"So I should be with Kaien?"

Shinji was confused but he guessed Ichigo was too. "You should be with whoever makes you happiest."

"So...?"

"I don't know. If you want Grimmy then pick him. If you want Kaien pick him. And if you wanna leave both and get with some other guy then do that. But all this stressing is going to do nothing but give you grey hair and then you'll really look like Shiro. Is that what you want? To look like Shiro."

"No." Ichigo smiled a little.

"Then shut up and follow your heart."

"I'm going to prom with Grimm."

Shinji face palmed and slid his hand down his face. "Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Not really."

Shinji just rolled his eyes and laid back in his bed pretending this day never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another.<strong>

**I know its been a minute but I just didn't know what I wanted to do. **

**I have two more chapters left. Sadly, this is coming to an end but there will be a new story/stories to take its place.**

**Please review.**


	19. Prom

**Prom**

"Shin, how come you didn't get your hair done and stuff yesterday?" Ichigo asked while they drove around running errands.

"I was too busy making sure your prom was a great one excuse the fuck outta me." Shinji growled

"Are you okay?"

"No, I was up all night doing prom stuff, homework, plus Starrky was bitching at me cuz he hasn't seen me in a week. So he decided it was a good idea to start an argument with me last night even though he knew I was running on like three hours of sleep."

"You didn't"

"Oh I did. I told him to suck my dick and to shut the fuck up and I'm not the reason he's getting all bitchy and he doesn't have to be up my ass all the time. So then he called me a bitch and hung up so I sent him a long text saying he didn't have to take me to prom and I can always go with someone else cuz other guys still ask me out."

"Shin, that was mean."

"So, anyway, he hasn't spoken to me since and I really don't care. I have too much to do to be worrying about Starrk being a crybaby."

"Don't you have to ride in the limo with him?"

"Grimmy, Red, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumi, Ulqui, and Tosh will be there so I'm good, I won't be stuck listening to him bitch."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "So are you going to his party?"

"If he apologizes."

Ichigo shook his head "So what are you getting done to your hair?"

"Highlights Starrky wanted me to get them for prom." Shinji answered quickly.

Ichigo decided not to say anything about Shinji giving Starrk what he wants even though he's mad at him. He ran his hands through his hair. "I have to get mine cut, its not long enough to wear it like it is, its like at my ears and I don't like it."

"So who you takin' to prom?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Shiba? Its Shiba isn't it? You know what? I'm not going to get into a car accident cussin' you out so I'm just going to cuss you out after I get my hair did."

"Why do you have to cuss me out."

"Because you stupid, that's why. What the fuck, I thought you were taking Grimmy. But I guess I thought wrong as usual when it comes to you."

"Shinji watch the road."

"I know what I'm doing." Shinji rolled his eyes "You know you and Starrk are a trip. Y'all don't never fucking listen to me. I just be preaching the good word and y'all don't hear shit but then y'all come to me with y'all problems even though I already solved them. Fuck!" Shinji yelled when his tire popped and a car ran right into him.

"I told you to watch the road." Ichigo said shaking his head.

"I will deck you right here right now, I swear." Shinji glared at Ichigo and then got out of his car to inspect the damage, he smacked his lips when he saw the back of his car was destroyed "Now I have to call my dad and there's no way he can get me a new car by today." Shinji was beginning to have a panic attack and to make matters worse the owner of the car he hit came out yelling at him. "Excuse me but your driving a 2001 Lincoln Navigator and I'm driving a 2013 BWM if anyone should be mad it should be me."

"Shinji" Ichigo scorned

"What? His car was already damaged." Shinji ran his hand over his face. "I have to get my hair done and pick up my suit. Where's Shiro?"

"He's not available."

"I don't wanna call Starrk." he whined

"Excuse me" the man snapped

"You. Are. Excused." Shinji said as if he was offended.

"Are you going to give me your information?"

"Look Mister Sir today is my prom day. I am class president. I am in charge of everything. I have been planning the perfect prom for me and my fellow classmates for months. I have not slept for a whole week just so I can make sure everything is perfect. I do not need you yelling at me because right now I could be committed."

"Shin." Ichigo called "Shin, come on, calm down."

"Look Mister Sir." Shinji said going into his car and pulling out a pen and paper he wrote down his number. "This is my number, call me on Monday and we will get this whole thing fixed. There's nothing even wrong with your car. So goodbye now."

"You can't just shoo people off." Ichigo said, he looked at the man "We will get all of this worked out I'm sure you have things to do."

"I do" the man said "I will be calling." he got inside his car and drove away.

"I'll call a tow truck" Ichigo said taking out his phone.

"I'll call my dad." he pulled out his phone too "Hi, dad" Shinji said sadly when his father answered "I got in a car accident and now the back is all messed up..._Did you try to see if you can start it again?_...No...M_aybe you should try that_...I can't drive a car with dents in it, dad..._Well I can't get you a new car right now_...Why not." Shinji whined "_I just can't_...Fine,I'll figure out a way to get to prom on my own..._Don't you have a limo_...Goodbye, dad." Shinji hung up "Don't show up til I'm 14 and can't get me a car on command." he muttered to himself.

"Well he didn't know about you til you were 14 so there's that." Ichigo said when he got off the phone with the tow truck company.

Shinji glared at him "Shut up."

"I'm calling Starrk."

"No" Shinji yelled

"Too late." Ichigo chuckled "Hey, Starrk, Shinji and I got into a car accident...a car accident...calm down, dammit...well fuck I'm okay, too...Well if you care that much why don't you just call him...no, y'all not bout to waste my unlimited minutes...We near that one store you like so much...yes, the lingerie store...thank you." he hung up the phone "He's on his way."

Shinji rolled his eyes and sat down on the curb. "I don't want him to come get us."

"Why?"

"Cuz he hasn't apologized for acting like a dick."

"Whatever, stop bitching."

Starrk came twenty minutes after Ichigo called he picked them up and took them to Ichigo's house so he could get his car and they could run their errands. The car ride was awkward, Shinji still wasn't talking to Starrk even though Starrk wanted to talk to him. When Starrk dropped them off Starrk tried to talk to Shinji again but Shinji ignored him and got into Ichigo's car to pout while Ichigo thanked Starrk and then apologized for Shinji acting like a brat. After Starrk left they were back on the road Ichigo driving this time, they went to the hair salon first and then they picked up their suits and went home for a quick nap before prom started.

* * *

><p>"Grimm, get out the mirror." Starrk said to Grimmjow when he caught him looking in the mirror for the thousandth time that day, he went to the spa that day and got a hair cut and now he can't stay out of the mirror.<p>

"Why? I mean, look at me. My face is glowing and my hair has never been this blue. If Ichi says 'no' I'll just have to fuck and marry myself." Grimmjow said winking to himself in the mirror.

"So you planning on marrying him?"

"Who else am I going to marry, except this handsome devil in the mirror. Yeah sexy I'm talkin' to you." he blew a kiss to himself.

"Can you stop being crazy for one second." Starrk snapped.

"I'm sorry you're not as sexy as I am. You are one hot muther fucker." he said to himself again before walking away from the mirror. "What's up."

"I think I want to marry Shinji."

"Um, okay. The fact that you thought you weren't blows me but go on."

Starrk rolled his eyes "I mean, like, I never though I would get married and now all I can think about is a future with him. There's nothing wrong with it its just weird."

"Well you are pretty weird."

"You were just fucking yourself in the mirror."

"Excuse me, I'm a classy guy you have to take me out before I let you fuck me."

"I'm so done with you and this conversation." Starrk said marching off.

* * *

><p>"Oh my hair looks so fabulous." Renji said walking out of the hair salon "Its so soft. You go here all the time, Bya?" he said to his boyfriend.<p>

"Yes, Renji" Byakuya laughed "I go here every two weeks so I look perfect just for you."

"You always look perfect to me." Renji kissed his cheek. "Why do you fly all the way to Atlanta to get your hair done?"

"My mother lives here so I get my hair done then I go visit her that's why I don't get back til late."

"All this time I thought you were just fucking some other guy." Renji chuckled

"Oh shut up, I'm sleeping with a woman not a man I just let you cook my meals." Byakuya laughed lightly.

"Oh please you are far from bi."

"If you must know I was quite the player in high school and I only fucked girls, so bam."

"So what made you flip to the other side?"

"Dick."

"Clearly" Renji laughed "But I'm glad you're on my side now. I'm happy to have you."

"Thanks."

"So how'd you get a private jet?"

"Birthday gift."

"What? Who gives private jets as birthday gifts?"

"Billionaires."

"You know billionaires?"

"Yeah. My grandfather, my uncle, my ex boyfriend, my mom, my dad."

"Why the fuck do you have a job?"

"Cuz my grandfather said I can't just throw his money at things anymore I'd have to contribute to something. So I pay my rent."

"You live in a condo on the first floor how is a teacher's salary enough for that?"

"Well I only pay my rent. My grandfather buys me cars, he pays my phone bill, he does everything for me."

"So you're basically a spoiled rich kid."

"Yup."

"That's cute."

"How so?"

"I don't know it just is. So you're supervising prom tonight?" Renij asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"Renji, you know I can't do that. We have like three more weeks til we can hold hands in public."

"Its not a slow dance just a dance. Please."

"Fine, but no groping." Byakuya shook his head "Its a shame I have to give you and Yorichi the same rules."

"Your ass is just so cute." Renji pinching said ass.

* * *

><p>"Dress up time." Grimmjow yelled looking in the mirror again. "Time to get even sexier." he blew a kiss to himself.<p>

"Can you please stop." Starrk huffed, Grimmjow was now in the living room checking himself out. "Aren't you just a bit nervous? What if he's really tired of your shit and says no."

"I ain't worried I'll fuck my damn self." Grimmjow chuckled "But honestly, I'd be pretty fucking upset but I can't blame anyone but myself I am the that fucked up not him."

"That's mature of you."

"I know right."

"You ruined it."

"You still sexy." Grimmjow said to the mirror. "I have to go now I have to get dressed. Don't be sad I'll be back and I'll look even better. Everyone looks better in a suit so that means I'll look like a billion bucks cuz I look like a million right now."

Starrk rubbed his hand over his face "The hate I feel for you right now is just uncanny."

* * *

><p>"Damn, I look good." Shinji said when he put on his suit jacket completing his look. He wore a black suit with a red vest, a white shirt, and a red tie.<p>

"You do look good." Ichigo said walking in with his suit on, he also wore a black suit he had a purple vest, a white shirt, and a purple tie.

"You look good, bitch." Shinji said with a laugh "Too bad you won't be in the limo with me, we can look sexy together."

"I know but we'll look good at prom." Ichigo looked at his watch, the one Grimmjow gave him "Kaien will be picking me up soon."

"Why do you have Grimmy's watch on?"

"Shut up."

"Lets go take pics before you have to go." Shinji said dragging Ichigo down stairs.

* * *

><p>Renji looked in his rear view mirror one last time before getting out of the car to into Starrk and Grimmjow's house. When he walked in he laughed at the scene in front of him.<p>

"Stop it." Starrk yelled at Grimmjow "Stop it. Get out of the fucking mirror. If you keep looking at yourself I'm going to punch you and it in the face."

"Why would you do such a thing. Why would you punch such perfection."

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Starrk growled he then noticed Renji was in the house "Red, take the mirror from him he's been looking in it all day."

Renji looked over at Grimmjow and notice how nice he looked "Hey Grimm you are glowing. You look really nice."

"Thank you. You look good too."

"I got a facial."

"Me too, we should do it together."

"We should like once a week or something."

Starrk face palmed "This must be how Shinji feels when he hangs out with Ichigo and Shiro."

Grimmjow laughed at Starrk "hey lets go over the plan one last time before Starrk loses it." He went to go sit on the couch, Starrk and Renji sat on his side. "So a little before they announce prom king and queen I'll go on stage and sing my song and I'll apologize to Ichigo in front of everyone and tell him how much I love him and he'll take me back and we'll dance the night away and then we'll come here and fuck til Starrk's party, dance there and and fuck again."

"What about Shiba?" Renji asked

"That is where you come in. Make sure he doesn't try anything stupid cuz I'm taking Ichigo even though he already belongs to me."

"And we are back with the cockiness." Starrk rolled his eyes standing up and walked over to the door "Blondie should be here any minute."

"And so should Kaku and the rest of em." Renji said "I hope Ran didn't change her dress again, you know she changed it Thursday to pink so I had to talk her out of it cuz pink doesn't go with my hair well it does but I don't like wearing it so she went back to white. Man, if she wasn't my cousin I'd dump her."

"She always was picky, I remember going to homecoming with her that was the most stressful thing ever." Starrk said then he smiled when he saw Shinji get dropped off by his brother. "Blondie's here." he opened the door and stopped forgetting he was still mad at him. "Hey blondie." he said when Shinji reached the steps "You look nice."

"Aca-awkward." Renji said laughing with Grimmjow

Shinji rolled his eyes at them and smiled a little "You look nice, too"

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time.

"I should of forgiven you earlier when you picked me up." Shinji walked up the rest of the stairs.

Starrk pulled him close "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of went off on you last night that was selfish." he gave Shinji a quick kiss. "Guys aren't still asking you out, right? You just said that to say it, right?"

"Sure." Shinji lied. Starrk gave him a what-the-fuck look. "I say 'no, I'm in a relationship.'" he smiled and kissed Starrk "You're only one I want."

"Until he wants someone else." Renji said bitterly

"Shut the fuck up, Renji." Shinji snapped walking into the house.

"Or he'll beat your ass again." Starrk laughed

"Will you stop bringing that up." Renji growled

"How bout I just fuck the both of y'all up and we'll stop talking about it."

"I mean you still fucked Renji up more times than me."

"I mean I could make it even."

"Fine" Starrk huffed

"You two look nice together." Grimmjow said to Starrk and Shinji after watching the little show.

Starrk smiled grabbing Shinji's waist, like Shinji, Starrk wore a red vest, a white shirt, and a red tie but he had on a white suit. "Thanks."

"It was Starrky's idea, he wanted red."

Grimmjow heard a door slam outside. "That's someone else." Grimmjow said walking over to the door.

"I bet you its not Ran" Reni huffed

"Actually it is. I'm guessing she came with Ulqui and Tosh." Grimmjow said "Ran looks nice." he said when they were walking up the stairs and into the door "We're still waiting for Yumi and Ikaku."

"Yumi is going to take years." Rangiku said

"Well he is kind of a girl, so." Renji said

"I'm telling" Rangiku said

"Shut up, snitch." Renji said

"You look nice, Ran" Starrk said

"Thanks." Rangiku said

"Don't lie to her." Renji rolled his eyes

"I would of taken Tosh but Ulqui beat me to it." Rangiku yelled at Renji

"Oh lucky fucking me."

"I'm telling my mom."

"Tell Aunt Lori what?"

"You cursed at me."

"I hate you so much."

"I'm telling for real."

"Stop it, children." Toshiro said, Renji and Rangiku both rolled their eyes and crossed their arms over their chests. "Why do you two always have to fight."

"Because he's/she's annoying." they said at the same time. "No you're annoying."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Yumi said holding Ikkaku's home walking into the house "Got damn, all you do is argue."

"Renji called you a girl" Rangiku snitched

"Today you can't tell me nothing, I look fabulous." Yumi said snapping his fingers. He wore white dress pants, a orange ruffle shirt, and a white bow tie. Beside him Ikkaku was dressed in all black except his orange tie, he wanted a black one but Yumi beat into changing his mind.

"Thanks, dad." Renji said hanging up the phone. "Limo's here." he said to everyone

"Is Grimmy the only one without a date?" Shinji said following everyone outside to the limo

"I got a date." Grimmjow pulled the little mirror out of his pocket and popped it open "Hello beautiful." he said to himself

Starrk rolled his eyes "Oh I'm so done"

* * *

><p>"So what you doing after prom?" Kaien asked Ichigo as he drove them to prom in his rented black Rolls Royce<p>

"Going to Starrk's party to get fucked up." Ichigo did a little dance in the car.

"Well I was thinking you could spend the night with me. I rented a room for us." Kaien smiled at him

"Oh okay, how bout we go after the party?" Ichigo said trying not to make things awkward

"I would just like to spend the night together. I have something really important to tell you."

"Oh really? I promised Starrk I'd go to the party but if its important to you that we spend the night together we can do that."

"Thanks."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I just wanna wait til tonight."

"Um okay?" Ichigo was starting to get suspicious Kaien was looking too nervous, he was usually really confident.

"Its nothing bad I just wanna wait."

* * *

><p>"Renji's sex hotline how may I be of service." Renji answered his phone when Byakuya called.<p>

"I'm going to murder someone" Byakuya said darkly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to answer the phone like that."

"Kaien Shiba got my sister pregnant."

"KAIEN SHIBA DID WHAT!" Renji yelled sitting straight up in his seat.

"What he do?" Shinji said being nosy

Renji held a finger up "Are you okay?" he asked Byakuya

"I'm here losing my fucking mind." Byakuya said taking deep breathes "Part of me wants to just choke him out in front of everyone at prom and another part of me wants to fail him in English and another part of me wants to kill my sister for getting pregnant and another part doesn't want to go to the prom because I will get locked up. I am on ten right now."

"How did you find out?"

"She came to visit after you left and she went to the bathroom and I saw the message on her phone. So I asked her about it and she broke down and told me the truth. Apparently they've been fucking for months so you might want to tell your friend."

"That's dead anyway. But Shin is in the limo right now waiting for information."

"Don't put my sister out there but you can tell him whatever you want about Kaien Shiba."

"K, got it. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, bye." he hung up

"Kaien Shiba got somebody prego." Renji said to the limo

"Bitch, no." Shinji said already getting his phone out.

"Bitch, yes." Renji said back

"Who he get prego?" Rangiku asked

"Can't display that info yet."

"Hello" Shinji said talking to Ichigo on the phone.

"Damn that was fast." Ikkaku said

"Shiba got a bitch prego." Shinji said when Ichigo answered the phone "You welcome." he hung up

"Damn y'all move fast."

* * *

><p>"Kaien I have something to tell you." Ichigo said<p>

"What is it?"

"I've been fucking my ex boyfriend our whole relationship the day before valentines day, valentines day, every time I have calculus homework I ask him to tutor me and then we fuck, the reason I got an extra week on my punishment when I fought Shinji was cuz I left the house to fuck him, I fucked him a week ago. We still fuck and I'm not going to lie we're probably going to keep fucking for as long as I want." Ichigo said letting everything out since him and Kaien were over now

"Why the fuck are you telling me this."

"Cuz you got a bitch pregnant, that's why. Is that what you were going to tell me? You cheated on me and got her pregnant like a fuckboy." he yelled "Like are fucking serious if you gone cheat try your best to keep that shit secret like try not to get the next bitch pregnant like what the fuck." thankfully Kaien pulled into the parking lot of the hotel prom was being held at. Ichigo got out of the car and slammed the door. "Like I'm not even mad you fucked her I'm mad you got her pregnant. So you like fucking this bitch raw and then you come to me and fuck me raw too like what the fuck. We're done. Goodbye." Ichigo turned his back on him and walked into the building behind him. He growled when Kaien got out of the car and followed him. "What." he snapped turning around.

"I don't get why you're mad you were fucking your ex the whole time." Kaien said crossing his arms

"You got a girl pregnant meaning you were fucking her raw meaning you could have passed something to me."

"If anyone should be worried about something getting passed to them it should be me cuz from what I've heard you get around."

Ichigo's eye twitched and just then Shinji and the rest of the limo walked in, he caught eyes with Shinji and then looked back at Kaien. "So what are you saying?"

"You're a slu..." before Kaien could say the 'T' in slut Ichigo punched him knocking him down to the floor.

Ichigo shook his hand out turning around and linking arms with Shinji when he walked passed him.

"Aww you don't have a date to prom anymore" Shinji said in a mocking tone knowing Kaien and Grimmjow could hear him "That's okay you can share Starrk with me and if he's a good boy you can share him later."

"Oh goody." Starrk said with a goofy grin on his face

The ballroom was nearly filled with high school students and it warms Shinji's heart that the room looked fantastic. They limo crew picked a table so they could eat dinner and while they waited they listened to the music Shiro played while they waited for things to start.

"You did good babe." Starrk whispered in his ear kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

"It really looks nice in here." Yumi said and every nodded in agreement.

"Thanks"

After a short wait dinner was finally served the happy high school students went to the dance floor to dance the night away.

"Oh this my jam" Renji said standing up when he heard the beat of the first song Shiro played, New Flame by Chris Brown and Usher.

_ There can be one only you_

_And baby, God could never make two_  
><em>And I know you came here with your crew<em>  
><em>But I promise you that it feels like it's just us two<em>

_Oh, I don't know what you had planned to do tonight_  
><em>But I just wanna be the one to do you right<em>  
><em>We're standing here looking at each other, baby, eye to eye<em>  
><em>And I'm hoping that you're thinking about leaving with me tonight<em>

Renji danced out on the dance floor being the first one as usual having two girls dance with him so he was sandwiched in, as usual, he found Byakuya and caught his gaze lip syncing the words to him.

_I can't believe you came here all alone, baby girl, where's your lover?  
><em>_Oh, it don't really matter cause I got ways to get to know you better  
><em>_Baby baby, baby baby, let's make what we got here last forever  
><em>_Girl, cause I don't wanna let you go, never_

_Oh, I don't know what you had planned to do tonight  
><em>_Girl I just wanna be the one to do you right, right  
><em>_We're standing here looking at each other, baby, eye to eye  
><em>_I hope that you're thinking about leaving with me tonight_

Starrk and Shinji danced together next to Renji singing the lyrics to each other.

_Who said you can't find love in the club?_  
><em>'Cause I wanna tell them they're wrong<em>  
><em>Come on, just, baby, try a new thing<em>  
><em>And let's spark a new flame<em>  
><em>You gon' be my baby<em>  
><em>Love me, love you crazy<em>  
><em>Tell me if you're ready<em>  
><em>Baby, come and get it<em>  
><em>Try a new thing<em>  
><em>And let's spark a new flame<em>

"You wanna dance with me?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo who was still sitting at the table.

Ichigo looked at him and tilted his head "You mean dance next to you?''

"No I mean with like president and Starrk." he nodded his head toward them.

"I guess."

Grimmjow held his hand out and Ichigo slowly and cautiously grabbed it. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to the dance floor and they danced together like Ichigo always wanted and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"This is my super shit" Renji said when the next song played, Uptown funk.

_This hit_  
><em>That ice cold<em>  
><em>Michelle Pfeiffer<em>  
><em>That white gold<em>  
><em>This one, for them hood girls<em>  
><em>Them good girls<em>  
><em>Straight masterpieces<em>  
><em>Stylin', while in<em>  
><em>Livin' it up in the city<em>  
><em>Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent<em>  
><em>Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty<em>

Everyone sang forming a circle partially doing the dance from the video. Even Byakuya walked over to Renji and danced with him.

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
><em>Called a police and a fireman<em>  
><em>I'm too hot (hot damn)<em>  
><em>Make a dragon wanna retire, man<em>  
><em>I'm too hot (hot damn)<em>  
><em>Say my name you know who I am<em>  
><em>I'm too hot (hot damn)<em>  
><em>Am I bad 'bout that money<em>  
><em>Break it down<em>

_Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)_  
><em>Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)<em>  
><em>Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)<em>  
><em>'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you<em>  
><em>'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you<em>  
><em>'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you<em>  
><em>Saturday night and we in the spot<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)<em>

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, oh!<em>

_Stop_  
><em>Wait a minute<em>  
><em>Fill my cup put some liquor in it<em>  
><em>Take a sip, sign a check<em>  
><em>Julio! Get the stretch!<em>  
><em>Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi<em>  
><em>If we show up, we gon' show out<em>  
><em>Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy<em>

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_  
><em>Called a police and a fireman<em>  
><em>I'm too hot (hot damn)<em>  
><em>Make a dragon wanna retire, man<em>  
><em>I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)<em>  
><em>Bitch, say my name you know who I am<em>  
><em>I'm too hot (hot damn)<em>  
><em>Am I bad 'bout that money<em>  
><em>Break it down<em>

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_  
><em>Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)<em>  
><em>Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)<em>  
><em>'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you<em>  
><em>'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you<em>  
><em>'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you<em>  
><em>Saturday night and we in the spot<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch (come on)<em>

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, oh!<em>

_Before we leave_  
><em>Let me tell y'all a lil' something<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up<em>  
><em>I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up<em>

_Come on, dance_  
><em>Jump on it<em>  
><em>If you sexy then flaunt it<em>  
><em>If you freaky then own it<em>  
><em>Don't brag about it, come show me<em>  
><em>Come on, dance<em>  
><em>Jump on it<em>  
><em>If you sexy then flaunt it<em>  
><em>Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>

_Don't believe me, just watch_  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, just watch<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, oh!<em>

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)<em>  
><em>Uptown Funk you up<em>  
><em>Aaaaaaow!<em>

The whole prom when on like this, dancing together and having fun. Of course Renji was the center of attention being the main one on the dance floor. It became time for Grimmjow to sing to Ichigo and he was now nervous even though he had been dancing with him all night. Grimmjow looked around the room catching the eyes of his partners in crime for the moment and then he looked at Ichigo.

"I have to go real quick but I'll be back I promise. I just need you to stand right" he pulled Ichigo to the middle of the dance floor close to the front. "here, don't move." Grimmjow then left him there

"What the fuck." Ichigo said more to himself.

"Hey you" Shinji said walking next to him.

"Hey, Grimm's acting weird."

"Isn't he always acting weird."

"Yeah, but this is different."

The music stopped and Grimmjow was now on stage with a microphone and a guitar. "Hello everyone."

"Turn the music back on." Renji yelled "Oh wait, sorry never mind go on."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Renji but continued with his rehearsed speech. "I hurt someone every special to me. Someone very important to me. I was a complete asshole to him and I didn't give him the love he needed. I hid him like some prized possession when instead I should of showed him off like he deserved. I'm not really good at this word stuff so I wrote him a song. I hope you like it, Ichigo." Grimmjow pulled his guitar in front of him and strummed a few strings before he started playing the song.

**(All back by Chris Brown)**

_Oh, if I had the moment, I'd capture that moment_  
><em>You would be right here next to me<em>  
><em>If I had the secret, the secret to your love<em>  
><em>I would place the treasure beneath my heart<em>

_Lock it all up and throw away the key_  
><em>I would never give it up<em>  
><em>'Cause I was just a fool, a fool for you<em>  
><em>When I loved you so childishly<em>

_And I want it all back_  
><em>I want it all, I want it all, girl, I want it all back<em>  
><em>I want it all back<em>  
><em>I want it all, I want it all, boy, I want it all<em>

_You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone_  
><em>I want it all, now I want it all back<em>

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and looked him in the eye, Ichigo had tears rolling down his cheeks and Grimmjow hoped more than anything they were happy tears and not sad ones or angry ones.

I_f there is a green light and it starts to turn yellow_  
><em>Pedal to the floor, 'cause I know your heart is turning red<em>  
><em>If I had the minutes, I would turn 'em into hours<em>  
><em>And make love to your mind and not your body instead<em>

_I was just a fool, a fool for you_  
><em>That didn't know what I had until I lost you<em>  
><em>Every single moment that you are not here<em>  
><em>It's evident to me that everything just seemed so clear<em>

_And I want it all back_  
><em>(I gotta have it all)<em>  
><em>I want it all, I want it all, boy, I want it all back<em>  
><em>I want it all back<em>  
><em>I want it all, I want it all, boy, I want it all<em>

_You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone_  
><em>I want it all, now I want it all back<em>

During Grimmjow's guitar solo he nodded to Ichigo so he would get on stage with him and he did tears still rolling down his cheeks.

_Now everything isn't everything_  
><em>If everything, everything isn't with you<em>

He leaned in and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips.

_Now I want it all back_  
><em>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all back<em>  
><em>I want it all back<em>  
><em>I want it all, I want it all, boy, I want it all<em>

_You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone_  
><em>Want it all, now I want it all back<em>  
><em>Now I want it all back, now I want it all back<em>  
><em>Now I want it all back<em>

"I love you and I'm sorry I was such a dick to you." Grimmjow said holding Ichigo's hand, he wiped a tear from Ichigo's face. "Will you please take me back."

Ichigo wiped more tears from his face "I shouldn't, you know that." he turned to the crowd where Shinji, Starrk, and Renji were standing. "And you bitches were in on it."

"Shiro too" Shinji whined.

Ichigo laughed lightly he turned back to Grimmjow "I hate you." he pulled him in for a kiss. "You suck." he kissed him again

"I love you" Grimmjow said against Ichigo's lips

"I love you, too." Ichigo smiled and pulled Grimmjow in for a long tongue kiss in front of everyone, one of the things he's always wanted to do. They walked off stage hand in hand getting 'aww's' from some of the ladies in the crowd the other girls were jealous and angry to find out Ichigo was the reason Grimmjow would never go out with them.

"Okay, now that that's over." Shinji said taking the stage and the microphone "It is now time to announce prom king and queen." the crowd cheered "I'll do the queen first. Our candidates for prom queen are Rangiku Matsumoto, Hal Harribel, and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." said girls walked on the stage as he called their names "Our prom queen for 2015 is" Shinji's smile went away and he glared at his classmates "Shinji Hirako." everyone laughed while he just stood there glaring at them "You know I'm really tired of your crap guys. This shit isn't funny." he rolled his eyes when Nel, vice president, handed him another envelope. He snatched it rolling his eyes. "I hate you guys. The prom queen is Rangiku. Congratulations Ran." he took the crown off the pillow and put it on her head. He took the sash and put in over her shoulders and gave her the scepter. "You look so pretty. Now for the kings. Our candidates for prom king are Starrk Coyote, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, and Renji Abari." said boys walked on stage as their names were called. "And the prom king is -if there is anything stupid on this card I'm going to punch everyone in the face." Nel then walked over and plucked the envelope out of Shinji's hand and gave him a different one. "Yeah, that's what I thought. The prom king is Renji Abari."

"Man, I don't wanna dance with her." Renji pouted as he got his sash and crown.

"Stop pouting and go dance with your queen." Shinji said walking off stage with Starrk.

"Yes, Renji I am your queen." Rangiku said holding her hand out.

"Fine" he said grabbing her hand "But the holy ghost is dancing with us."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, prom. Personally, I had a great time at prom and I looked fabulous not being cocky its true lol but on the other things. We are nearly done one more chapter and it is all over T_T. <strong>

**Like always, please review.**


	20. Graduation

**Graduation**

Shinji sat at the desk in his room trying to write is speech for graduation, as class president he had to give one and so did Ichigo, with him being valedictorian, and Shinji knew he was having just as hard a time. Shinji huffed and deleted all he had written on his computer for his speech he decided he'd just call Ichigo.

"Are you having as hard a time as me?" he asked when Ichigo answered

"Yeah, I'm trying not to have my speech be like Shiro's"

"Oh yeah. 'Fuck everybody here. Except you, I don't know you but you cute.' then he grabbed his diploma and walked off stage."

"So I'm trying to make mine nice cuz I actually like my class. Stop." Ichigo said to someone else.

"Where you at?" Shinji asked suspiciously

"Home. Grimm came over to keep me company but he's being distracting." Ichigo giggled "Yeah, you are."

"Starrky asked to come over but he can't keep his hands off me so I've been ignoring him all day, he keeps calling and texting me."

"Grimmy said Starrk's pretty upset about it he was bitching when Grimm left the house."

Shinji rolled his eyes "I'll invite him over later but I'm not open to fucking in the house with my brothers home, the first time they weren't home."

"You know we should go on a double date." Ichgio suggested

"Oh yeah, cuz we can do that now."

"Shut up, Shin."

"I'm just saying."

"You are always just saying. Hey you think Renji started his speech yet?"

"Aha" Shinji laughed sarcastically "I don't know has Hell frozen over yet?"

"He's probably going to wing it."

"Or not you know he sucks at public speaking."

"Which is weird because he plays football and does end zone dances, he dances in the hallway, he sings badly, loudly but as soon as you put him in front of a bunch of people to talk he calms up."

"I know right, like that one time we had that diorama project in Chem and he stuttered through the whole thing."

"I think we should help him out."

"Me too. But how?"

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Renji" Byakuya said "Lets practice your speech." he was sitting on the couch in the living room trying to help Renji get over his fear of public speaking, but he was failing.<p>

"No." Renji said sitting next to him flipping channels on the tv.

"Why not? Did you write it yet?"

"No."

"You want me to write it?"

"No."

"Are you going to give a speech?"

"No."

"You want some head?"

"N...That's not funny?"

"I'm just making sure you're listening" he laughed "Now Renji you have to practice your speech."

"No, I don't even know why they picked me to give the speech. And don't they have enough people talking? You, Ichi, Shinji, the principal they don't need me to speak too. And why couldn't my fellow classmates pick Starrk or Grimm or -fuck- Ran? Like me? Why me? Everyone knows I'm not good at public speaking. That's very selfish of them to pick me. I didn't even sign up to be a public speaker. Like what the fuck."

Byakuya tried not to laugh at Renji's rants, he's never known Renji to be afraid of anything but as his English teacher he knows Renji is terrible at public speaking. "Renji your classmates love you and you are like the school mascot. And you're practically everyone's friend. You're sweet and smart and funny, you've fucked most of your classmates anyway so about half of them have seen you naked so what's the problem with you speaking to them as a whole."

Renji pushed Byakuya playfully and then pulled him to his chest laughing. "You're not funny and I'm still not giving a speech."

"Ugh." Byakuya growled "Renji, you're killing me here. You have to give this speech."

"Why."

"Cuz I promised you would."

"And who'd you promise this to?"

"Everyone wants you to speak. Teachers, students, even the principal wants you to do it."

"Well that's too bad cuz I'm still not doing it."

"Why?"

"Because I am not a public speaker. I'm a public dancer. A public bad singer. A public football player. A public band instructor. I am NOT a public speaker. I am not good at it I have never been good at it. We have been giving presentations in school since like the fucking third grade and I have always been terrible at it. You can ask anybody and they'll tell you."

"Can't we just practice?"

"Nope."

"Renji you are graduating in 1...2..3...4...5 days" he counted on his fingers "And you know what happens when you graduate."

"I get to fuck you in public."

"That, but you will be going to college and in college there will be tons of presentations that will be a big fucking chunk of your grade. So what are you going to do? Just not do it?"

"Exactly."

"And then what?"

"Mooch off my rich boyfriend, use his money to buy a ring to propose with, use his money to pay for the wedding, use his money to go on a month long honeymoon, then come back here where we will live until I find a grey hair amongst all this red and then I divorce my rich boyfriend and take half his money so that I can continue to live in the manner at which I have come accustom to."

"And while my husband continues to mooch off me I will quit being a teacher and travel the world with the man next door and let him fuck me sideways like my husband used to do but can't cuz all he does is reminisce about his high school days and sit on my couch and even though I still love my husband I can't sit and watch him waste away on the couch and waste all my money so I blow his brains out and tell the police he killed himself because he was so depressed and cry on my next door neighbor's shoulder and let him continue to fuck the shit outta me over and over again but never marry him because my heart still belongs to my husband."

"Well that doesn't work cuz I already divorced you."

"Well it was a long divorce and you had to speak in front of people in court but you're still afraid of public speaking so you just decided to stay married to me."

"You're a clever son of bitch." Renji laughed

"That's why you married me." Byakuya laughed too

"You'd really kill me?"

"Well if all you do is throw money at stuff and don't work my Grandfather will take it away so yeah I'd kill you. I'd cry when I do it though."

"Thanks for shedding tears for me, that's how I know its real."

"True. I'm yo ride or die"

"No more rap for you." Renji kissed Byakuya's nose "Five more days and I get to do this at movie theaters and stuff."

"Not if you don't do that speech."

"Here we are, round circle. I'm still not doing it."

* * *

><p>Starrk, Shinji, Grimmjow, and Ichigo were sitting at the kitchen table getting beat by Ichigo in uno when they all heard a knock at the front door, Starrk decided to go answer it. Starrk walked over to the door and opened it without looking through the window so he was surprised when he opened the door. Starrk looked at the two men at the door with wide eyes and then yelled.<p>

"Griiiiimmmmm!"

Grimmjow stood up from the table and walked into the living room be stopped short. "Dad? Uncle Robert? What are you guys doing here?"

"Graduation is tomorrow right?" Grimmjow's dad, Jackson, said

"Um yeah." Starrk said

Then everyone heard glass break in the kitchen and then cursing. "What the fuck, Ichi, be careful."

"Bitch, that was you."

"How bout we talk about this outside." Starrk said walking forward "Come on, Grimm."

Grimmjow began walking out the door to talk to his father and uncle. "I'm coming."

Starrk closed the door when Grimmjow stepped outside. "So what's up?" Starrk asked

"Well first of all." Starrk's father, Robert, said "why do I have to stand outside the house I own?"

"I thought I'd be asking the questions." Starrk said

"I guess you do deserve answers." Robert said "Well Jackson and I have decided that we have been acting like real assholes and our dad was never there for us and we realized we've been acting like him."

"Excuse my french" Grimmjow said with his arms crossed "But where in the whole fuck have you been. You left Starrk here we he was like 14." he said to Robert "And you kicked me out two years ago." he said to Jackson. "Why are you manning up now?"

"Didn't he just say that, boy." Jackson said "We feel bad for being assholes to our only sons. I am sorry for saying all those things to you and kicking out and sending you away and all that other shit. I know its not enough but I'm apologizing."

"He sounds like Grimm when he apologizes." they heard Ichigo say through the open window the boys were watching out of.

"Shut up they can hear you." Shinji said

"You shut up. Ouch. Bitch, don't push me."

"Don't push me."

Starrk face palmed "Hold on." Starrk opened the door and poked his head in "Hey!" he said to Ichigo and Shinji "Hey, shut up."

"Who in the whole fuck do you think you're talking to." they said at the same time.

"You watch who the fuck you talking to." Shinji said "I will lay you out in front of your dad."

"Can you please just not, be yourself for like five seconds."

Shinji glared at him "Fine."

"Thank you." Starrk closed the door. "Father, would you like to apologize?"

"Yes, I am sorry for leaving you alone and telling all that stuff about you being gay..." Robert said

"I'm bi but go on."

"It is not my place to judge you for who you want to be with I have done a lot of fucked up shit in my day and I'm sorry."

"Thanks father."

"Can we come in now?"

"Well...the thing is..." Grimmjow said "..our...friends..."

"Friends?" Ichigo said through the window. "You can go back to being single."

"Our boyfriends are in there." Grimmjow said

"Good, we wanna meet em." Jackson said with a grin

Starrk and Grimmjow's eyebrows shot straight up "Really?" they said

"Let yo dad's meet the fabulousness that is us." Shinji said

"Are you sure? They're a lot." Grimmjow said "Its better if you meet one at a time."

The door opened and Shinji and Ichigo were standing in the doorway grinning like the little devils that they were. Shinji stuck his hand out "Hi, I'm Shinji Hirako, Starrk's boyfriend, class president, and salutatorian of my class." he shook the two father's hands.

Ichigo stuck his hand out "Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow's boyfriend, and I am valedictorian of my class." he too shook the hands of both father's.

"Why'd you have to say your class rank?" Grimmjow said specifically to Shinji.

"Cuz I'm proud of it, number 37."

"Shut up, forehead."

"Wait, no." Ichigo and Starrk yelled jumping in between Shinji and Grimmjow.

"Can we at least go in the house." Starrk said

"I mean, in the house, outside. I'd lay him out anywhere." Shinji said letting Starrk push him in the house.

"You can try, I ain't Starrk or Renji I'll fuck you up." Grimmjow said back following then into the house

"You wanna go, cuz we can go I been waiting to fuck you up for a minute now."

"I been wanting to go somebody need to put you in your place."

"What's my place!?" Shinji yelled louder.

"Please stop." Ichigo and Starrk groaned

"Pam, Martin" Ichigo said "Please stop fighting. There are grown-ups here."

"Good, they can give a story when they call the ambulance." Grimmjow said. "Come on president lets go."

"Part of me just wants to let them go at it." Starrk said

Ichigo laughed a little at the thought "Yeah, but I'm not fighting Grimm after him and Shin fight and I'm not stopping Shiro from putting his hands on him either, so no they can't fight."

"But Shinji is heavy." Starrk whined, he had picked the boy up so he couldn't run out of his grasp.

"I know but..." Ichigo could hear music outside. "Does anybody hear that?"

Starrk tried to listen to the music. "Oh fuck its, Red."

"Probably ditching his speech." Ichigo said

"Like a certain somebody's." Starrk said looking between Ichigo and Shinji

"This ain't about me."

"Hey, guys." Renji said walking in the front door looking a bit dazed "Oh, shit, you got dad's over."

"Renji, what's wrong with you?" Shinji said, Starrk putting him down slowly.

"Nothing, just really nervous and I'm running away tonight. I'm just here to say bye." Renji said and then turned around to walk out of the door but was tackled by everyone. "Ouch my hair."

"Renji, no." Shinji said "You can't run away from your fears."

"Well I am so get off me."

"No" they all said

"Why did you pick me to do the speech? You know I'm not good at public speaking and you want me to public speak. I don't want somebody to fuck a girl and then ask Shinji to do it. Does that make sense? No, it don't. Do it?"

"Just so you know, I've kissed a girl before, so bam." Shinji said sitting up.

"Threesome?" Starrk asked hopeful

"No, you lost that privilege about seven months ago."

"Renji, we picked you cuz we knew you'd give the best speech. We love you and you have a little of all of us in you." Ichigo said

"Or most of you have some him in you." Grimmjow muttered

"Some more than others." Ichigo muttered and then they high fived each other.

Starrk and Shinji glared at them "You know I don't like hearing about that." Starrk said

"Why cuz Red used to fuck Shinji's brains out?" Ichigo asked holding his chin in mock thought

"Or cuz he fucked his brains out before you." Grimmjow said doing the same.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow "Questions."

Grimmjow turned to Ichigo "Answers."

"You two really do belong together." Renji said rolling over on his back now that everyone was off of him. "But this is about me."

"Sorry." Ichigo giggled "How bout we change the subject and do something that calms you, like cooking I could eat."

"You could eat anytime." Shinji said

"That sounds good, I can do that." Renji said sitting up "What do you want?"

"Cook everything in the kitchen." Starrk said

"Sounds good." Renji said blindly walking into the kitchen.

"You got all the stuff ready for tomorrow?" Starrk asked Shinji when they were sure Renji was gone.

"Yeah, you know me I put prom together." Shinji patted himself on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Today is the day. Today is graduation. The day we wait for. The day we pray for. The day we count down to. This is the High School Graduation.<p>

The soon to be high school graduates lined up in alphabetical order behind the stage where they would accept their diplomas and become official adults. There was so much commotion between not only the students but the teachers as well. Lives were going to be changed today and that made everyone nervous whether they were giving a speech today or not. The principal whistled making the almost adults dressed in blue robes turn their heads in his direction, he nodded his head alerting them it was time so walk into the main room of the hall they were using for their graduation. The used to be students walked in two lines to their seats, one line for the boys one line for the girls, smiling when they heard their families clapping for them and cheering on this special accomplishment. When all the students were seated Principal Yamamoto took the podium.

"Good evening students and parents. Today is a very special day, not only to you" he looked down at his students "but to me as well. This class is very close to my heart. The football team went all the way this year winning the championship for the first time in a long time. Yes, you may cheer." The football players stood cheering and clapping for themselves giving the works hooting an hollering for themselves along with some fathers. "Along with that win the cheerleaders also went national and won the championship." then the cheer leaders stood and cheered for themselves, not as much as the football team but they cheered. "The band also won their national championship." the band members stood up and cheered "And our soccer team won their championship." and the soccer team cheered. "This year we had a president that put in more effort than any other president ever, our vice president did as well." Shinji and Nel stood up and waved at their fellow classmates while they were cheered at.

"Thank you for not making do tons of planning and work this year. Now although this class is very special to me and you have brought me a lot of championships you are not perfect. Your tardiness, attendance rate, and suspension rate are not acceptable. A whole class coming in after lunch is not acceptable for a school or you standing outside the whole day because I wouldn't let you go out for senior ditch day is not acceptable either. But for as much trouble and headaches you have caused you're still a good class and I hope each and everyone is successful in everything you do. Thank you." Principal Yamamoto smiled slightly and walked away from the podium.

Byakuya waited for everyone to stop clapping and then walked up to the podium. "Hello, everyone. Apparently you voted me favorite teacher even though I've only been here for three years but I have taught I think all of you. I'm not going to give some super long boring speech because truth is I fell asleep at my graduation because the speeches were too long. I'm going to start by saying I am proud of you. I have watched a few of you nearly fail but pick it all back up because you were determined to finish what you started. I have tutored some of you with subjects other than English and I was just as happy when you passed your test as you were. There is no feeling to describe how I feel seeing you sitting in front of me on your way to being high school graduates except pride and like Principal Yamamoto I wish nothing but success for each and everyone one of you." Byakuya waited again for everyone to stop clapping before he spoke again. "Now give another round of applause for our first student speaker, the fourth Valedictorian of his family, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The crowd clapped and cheered for Ichigo while he walked up the stage stairs and up to the podium, he smiled to himself feeling a little nervous but happy his classmates accepted him but then rolled his eyes when he heard Shiro screaming louder than anyone. Ichigo stood in front of the podium waiting for his classmates who were still cheering to stop. "Okay, guys, I got it you love me." he laughed and then the room got quiet. "Good evening." he said and then pulled the paper he wrote his speech down on out of his pocket. "I wanted to memorize this but I can't so I'm just going to speak from the paper. As a class we have been through a lot together. We have partied together, fought together, won together, and lost together. After this we won't be together anymore for the first time in a long time. There have been times where we have not gotten along as a class for weeks but when we fight against that rival team of whatever sport we have each other's back no matter what." Ichigo fanned his face he could feel the tears on his face. "I'm crying already I didn't even say anything. Okay...um...I just want you guys to know that each and everyone is special and if we can do all these great things together imagine what we can do apart . We are awesome and I love you guys." Ichigo did a small bow and backed away from the podium. And then remembered he had to introduce Shinji he walked back up to the podium. "Oh yeah, Since you're already clapping clap for Shinji Hirako our class president."

Shinji rolled his eyes and walked up the stage stairs and to the podium. "Alright, alright lets get this over with." He smiled "As you know I am the class president and I have done a lot for our class: auctions, prom, the songs on valentines day and a bunch of other crap and it is all because when I look back on my high school years when I'm old and grey and Starrky has long since died I wanna remember that I had fun and I did all this stuff that other schools never had the chance to do. We've taken trips as a class and have followed the football team to the ends of the earth, we even went to the cheerleading competitions and debate competitions. We as a class have created memories that will follow us for years and I am happy I have them with you. I love you and we will go so far in life. Thank you."

"Its is _not_ my turn." Renji said out loud by accident.

"Actually, Red" Shinji said

"We have a surprise for you." Ichigo said and then a huge projector screen came down from the ceiling. "We know you're super nervous so we made a video just so you know how much we love you."

A picture of Renji from kindergarten popped up on the screen and Renji's eyes went wide he lost is front tooth that day. Then they showed every picture he took for every year he was in school and as time when on Renji's grin got bigger until his senior picture was a picture with a giant grin on his face and a peace sign.

"Tell us how you feel about Renji Abari." Shinij could be heard in the video asking Toshiro

"Okay well, I think he's really loud and obnoxious but one time he fixed my car for like free and I thought that was really cool."

Then the video switched to the football team. "Sit still, Jesus." Ichigo was heard "Is everybody here?"

"Red's not here." Ikkaku said "Ouch." he said when Yumi hit him upside the head.

"Thank you. Now everyone tell Red why you wanted him to speak. One at a time just in case you didn't know."

"I'll say it." Starrk said, as captain of the team. "We picked Red to speak because he's the back bone of this school. I mean to be honest if I hadn't wanted to bone Shinji so bad I woulda voted Renji to be class president."

"Thanks for the support, honey." they heard Shinij said sarcastically.

"Well this is for graduation and parents will be watching so thanks for letting them know we're not saints." Ichigo said then his face came into view "Hear that Red if Starrk didn't have such pull around here you'd be class president and then you'd have to speak but we woulda had a crappy prom. Truth is I voted for you to be class president so there you go."

"Thanks for the support, honey." Shinji said again.

The video then flipped to the senior cheerleading squad "Okay ladies." Grimmjow said "Shinji, you're a lady you get over there too."

"Come in front of the camera so everyone can watch me rag tag that a..." Shinji said

"This is for Renji." Ichigo yelled behind the camera.

"Oh yeah," Grimmjow said "Hi ladies."

"Hi Grimm." Some of the cheerleaders said a little too friendly and Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Sorry I can't help it. Moving on. Ladies, why did you vote Renji to speak at graduation."

"I'll go since I don't wanna hit that." Rangiku said, being the captain of her team "We picked Red cuz he is really nice and has had a chance to speak to almost all of us -some closer than to others- but Red is sweet and is good at speaking all of our minds in his own way plus if Starrk didn't have so much power around here Renji would be class president."

"Are you kidding me? Is my presidency just a fluke?" Shinji huffed

"I mean sure prom would have been terrible and we'd probably be broke so I guess it worked out for the best." Rangiku shrugged her shoulders "I know you suck at speeches but good luck couz-o."

The band popped up next. "Hello everyone." Starrk said

"Hi Starrk." some of senior band members said a little too friendly.

"Y'all better change he tone of your voices." Shinij growled

"Whatever." Starrk said "Now tell us why oyu voted him to speak."

"We picked Red because" Shuhei said "he's one of us. He's a panther. He's _the_ panther. He is the voice of our class so isn't it right he speaks to us one last time?"

Starrk walked in front of the camera "I don't know, Red, what do you think?" then the video shut up.

"Renji. Renji. Renji." The students cheered.

Renij smiled and covered his face "Now I gotta do it." he said standing up walking to the stage and up to the podium. Shinji smiled at him and moved out of his way, Renji held his hands out for Ichigo and Shinji to hold them while he gave his speech. He sighed real loud before finally speaking. "I didn't write anything down but I guess you knew that. When I was 6 years old my mom died, she was really sick, and when she passed I was angry and I began taking my anger out on those around me. My crew -I guess- would go around picking on the kids I felt were happier than me, especially these two." he pulled on their hands a little. "One day when I was 8 they didn't show up to school for a whole week and I was upset because I thought they were out being happier than me but in truth they had lost the same thing I had." he blew a breath out because telling this part of his life always made him sad. "I hadn't known this at first. Their first day back I waited for school to be over and I approached them. They always sat on the school steps waiting for their cousin to come get them. My friends and I approached them and we fought it was bad Ichigo tried to kill me..."

"You and Shu were trying to jump me." he laughed through his tears.

Renij laughed "We got suspended for like a month but after the fight my teacher told me they lost their mom earlier that week and that hurt me because they were now in my place but they weren't doing what I was doing. And from then on I decided that I wouldn't judge anyone by the smile on their face because that smile is usually just there to keep everything in. I decided that I would get to know everyone I see because everyone has a story that should he heard by at least one person who cares. I never wanted to be popular or whatever but I'm happy I am cuz I touch more people this way and I think my mom would be really proud of me for not being nice but being genuine. Thanks guys for voting me student speaker."

The student body stood and cheered and clapped for Renji and he hugged Ichigo and Shinji tightly before bowing and going back to his seat.

After everyone calmed down they began calling names and Renji was first.

"Renji Abari." Principal Yamamoto said "You did it boy." he said with a smile handing him his diploma.

"So this means I'm a high school graduate?" Renji said

"Yes."

"And like if I had a crush on a teacher I could be with them, right.?"

"Technically...yes."

Renji grinned and walked over to Byakuya who was not paying attention, Renji grabbed his robe and pulled him in for a kiss. Byakuya, being in work mode, pushed Renji away but then Renji held up his diploma. "I'm a graduate now." Byakuya then smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Congratulations." Byakuya smiled

* * *

><p>"Cheers, to being high school graduates, bitches." Shinji said hold up his glass<p>

"Cheers." Grimmjow, Starrk, Ichigo, and Renji said holding up their glasses as well. After graduation they all went home with their families to celebrate their accomplishment. Most of them went to dinner with their families received gifts of all kinds.

"So Blondie what we get for graduation?" Starrk asked putting his arm around him.

"Blondie? Been a minute since you've called me that. Well Ichi and I got twin Range Rovers he got white it got black. Cheers to being top of the class." he held his glass up again.

"Cheers to having rich dads." Renji said "I haven't spoken to my dad in a week you know what he got me? A boat and not just any old sail boat, no sir, a yacht for partying. He said it was for making it through and it was an apology for not being there the last two years."

"That's awesome." Starrk said "My dad got me an apartment."

"Where?" Shinji asked

"Anywhere. He said he'll pay for my first apartment where ever it is."

"That's so nice of your dad to pay for our first home." Shinji said hitting Starrk's shoulder playfully.

"Or my bachelor pad for my bitches." Starrk said sitting back in his chair then he smiled at Shinji "I love you."

"Whatever, so Grimmy what you get? Intelligence?" Shinji asked

"No, I got a small forehead unlike you." Grimmjow glared at Shinji.

"Can we please have one day when you're not going at each other's throats." Ichigo said rolling his eyes "Now Grimm what did you get?"

"I got an audition at a record company, now I really don't know if I wanna sing forreal but I'm gonna do it any way. Seems my dad has the hook up."

"That's great, babe." Ichigo said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Actually, I wanna take you with me its next month and its in Cali." Grimmjow told Ichigo.

"Of course I'll go with you." Ichigo said leaning in to kiss him but his phone rang. "Sorry, its Shiro I gotta answer." he took his phone out of his pocket. "Where are you? We over here trying to meet this mystery man you been fucking for like three years and you have yet to show up. Ima put you on speaker."

"Well actually you're at his restaurant right now so shut up. I called to tell you I'm on my fucking way." Shiro yelled "Got damn. Yeah bae they rushing me." he said to his boyfriend who was in the car. "See he in the car right now. I know you don't like it when I talk on the phone but this is what I do." Shiro sighed loudly "I be there in a minute, bye." he hung up.

"Shiro so irritating." Shinji said rolling his eyes. "I'm changing the subject Renji where's Byakuya."

"I don't know he's on his way, he says he has a surprise for me." Renji grinned

"I hope its nothing nasty." Shinji said sticking his tongue out.

"Hello." Byakuya said walking over to their table kissing Renji and sitting next to him. "I am late because my grandfather called he wants to meet you."

"How does he know we're together?"

"I don't know, he has his fingers in everything and I...oh no Principal Yamamoto of course he knows my grandfather their both really old."

"What's the problem with your grandfather wanting to me Red?" Starrk asked

"Because my grandfather is very terrifying when he meets his grandchildren's significant others its like you're interviewing for a life changing job." Byakuya shivered "He told my last boyfriend he'd have him killed if he broke my heart, of course he didn't listen but whatever."

"Is he dead?" Ichigo whispered.

"No, I beat him up though so its all good."

"Why?" Shinji said "I mean, I understand, but why?"

"I walked in on him fucking my cousin." everyone gasped "I was coming home from my second year of college I walk in my mothers house and there they are, my cousin was riding my boyfriend on the couch. So I march over and hit my cousin with a lamp and I proceed to beat my boyfriend's ass. He ended up calling the cops on me so now I have a mug shot."

"I told you he was crazy." Renji said

"That is not crazy." Ichigo said "I mean, I would have massacred both of them. You bold as fuck cheating on a couch."

"That's what_ I_ said." Byakuya said "Then my boyfriend had the nerve to break up with me cuz I broke his nose."

"Oh who breaking noses." Shiro said walking in holding his boyfriend's hand. "Congratulations, boys." Shiro said giving Shinji, Ichigo, Starrk, Grimmjow, and Renji kisses on their cheeks.

"Why do you give wet kisses?" Shinji said wiping his cheek "Like that's nasty."

"Shut up. Okay, here he is." Shiro said waving his arms in his boyfriend's direction. "my boyfriend, Zangestu."

"Hey." Everyone said.

"Okay, babe let me introduce you. These are my cousins and my calmer halves Ichigo and Shinji." Shiro said waving his arms in their directions. "This is Renji I've known him for like six years he's the one who knows all the party people. This is Grimmy he's Ichi's bae and when I'm famous Ima sign him. This is Starrky I've known him since his freshmen year when he first started following Shinji. And that's Red's boyfriend I like him already I can see the crazy in his eyes."

"I told you crazy knows crazy." Starrk said

"Shut up." Shiro said finally sitting down "So what about breaking noses."

"By boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin so I broke his nose and he broke up with me." Byakuya said

"You're kidding." Shiro said "I mean I would have cut his dick off so."

"We are sitting at a table full of crazies." Grimmjow said.

"Then you should know not to fuck up." Ichigo said with a grin.

"Renji, you never told us how you two met." Shinji said

"Oh okay well." Renji started "I was picking my dad up from the bar he had went back to drinking as you guys know and I saw Byakuya at the bar passed out so after I dropped my dad off I came back and took Byakuya home. He was super fucked up so I had to basically carry him and when I put him on the couch he kissed me and drunkly seduced me and you know how good I am at saying no so we did it. After that it was a little awkward not for me but I needed tutoring and he's a good tutor then we kinda became friends and then we fucked again and again and again -that day- and we talked and I suggested that we start dating and now we're here."

"That's cute, Red." Shiro said "How long you been together?"

"A year." Renji answered

"That's so cute, why were you drunk?" Shiro asked Byakuya

"I fucked my ex boyfriend who was engaged at the time and it was upsetting because we were engaged 6 months before hand." Byakuya said

"That's awful, was it good?" Shinji asked.

"It was nice but I enjoy sleeping with Renji." Byakuya smiled

"What is you surprise?" Ichigo asked

"Oh yes, you no longer have to worry about leaving me in Miami when you go to culinary school because I got a job being an student professor at a university in Atlanta."

"That's great."

"Red, you're going to Atlanta?" Shinji said "You're leaving me?"

"Dammit I forgot to tell you. Yeah, I have some family in Atlanta I've been meaning to catch up with so I'm going there." Renji said

"Oh no he's about to start crying." Ichigo said

"Why?" Grimmjow asked

"I don't know he's been crying all week."

"You guys are leaving." Shinji cried "Ichigo got an internship in New York for art and photography, Starrk's going to Orlando, even Grimmy is leaving ."

"Blondie I'm not going far." Starrk said pulling Shinji close to him.

"But like I can't just come visit you whenever I want. When Shiro graduated we didn't see him the whole summer and then 6 months after that he finally came home."

"Shinji we talked about that." Shiro said trying to calm him.

"I just need to go." Shinji said standing up and going to the bathroom to cry.

"I'll go" Shiro said following Shinji.

"Shinji's dad has a business where he basically makes small businesses big businesses Shinji's staying here to learn the craft but he didn't know no one else was staying here either. So he basically has a breakdown every time he hears something about going away." Ichigo explained.

"He seemed pretty okay when I told him I wasn't staying in Miami." Starrk said

"Yeah, I know but then my internship came and Shiro is going away again. This is like the first time three of us are in different places and his boyfriend isn't even here nor his other bestie."

"I'm back now." Shinji said walking in with red puffy eyes. "There's nothing that can be done about you guys leaving so its fine."

"Look how about this" Renji said "we will pick a day out of the year and wherever we are we meet up some place. Deal?"

"Deal." everyone said with a smile

* * *

><p><em>*10 years later*<em>

"Ten years ago today I graduated high school and now I'm opening my own restaurant." Renij said to Byakuya as he got dressed in their bedroom. They now live in a house in Miami and they are adopting a son soon. "I am so happy with what is happening today I can't breathe."

"Don't die on me, baby." Byakuya said kissing his cheek "I need you to make this money so I can be a househusband and shop all day."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, my life goal is to do nothing all my life." Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji again.

"Stop or we'll be late because we were fucking."

"That doesn't sound too bad to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"David Hirako-Coyote!" Shinji screamed "I swear if you don't get your ass over here. Starrk!"

"What!" Starrk said buttoning his shirt walking down the stairs.

"Your son is running around not listening, again."

"We made this kid together." Starrk walked over to their son and picked him up. "Why are you making daddy scream?"

"You make daddy scream." David said

"And that is why you are going over Uncle Isshin's house today."

"I'm going to get dressed." Shinji said running up stairs.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes, babe." Starrk yelled

"I already set my clothes out and did my hair so shut up." Shinji yelled back

"Daddy needs a time out." David said

"I know he does." Starrk said laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grimm!" Ichigo yelled fixing his hair in the mirror "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, hold on."

"We have to be there in ten minutes and we're thirty minutes away. We're going to be late."

"We're always late."

"That's cuz you schedule your spa days wrong."

"Oh whatever I look great and you know it." Grimmjow said walking out with a smirk.

"Your face is all glowy come on we have to go." Ichigo said grabbing Grimmjow's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Did you make sure the dogs were put up, I don't want them running around the house again."

"They'll be fine."

"You spoil them."

"I would have a human to spoil if you weren't so busy touring."

"You're just as busy as I am but were adopting next week so shut up."

"Whatever, Shinji."

"Stop that."

Ichigo laughed and kissed Grimmjow. "I'm so excited I haven't seen Shinji in like four months."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"OH MY GOD." Shinji squealed when he saw Ichigo and they ran up and hugged each other. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too. How are you? How is David?" Ichigo said pulling away but not letting go.

"I'm fine, David just turned six he's a handful, don't get a son, I don't know how Uncle Isshin did it with the three of us."

"That is so cute, Grimm and I will be adopting soon I really want a girl I'm super excited."

"I'm super excited for you. Hows photography coming?"

"Its going great I just opened up a school in Miami so I'm closer to you now and everything is just really coming along. How many clubs do you and Starrk have open?"

"A fucking lot we just opened up our tenth one in New York City who would of thought throwing parties could be turned into a career. Starrk buys the buildings and I decorate em and although it stresses me out I love it."

"Where is Renji so we can get this show on the road? I'm starving."

"Somethings never change."

...

"So Starrk how you been?" Grimmjow asked his cousin

"I'm great man get a son they love you but on to other words. Where have you been?" Starrk crossed his arms over his chest.

"I've been on tour selling record after record Shiro keeps me busy but I'm settling down and Ichi and I are adopting."

"Get a son."

"Ichi wants a daughter."

"I couldn't have a daughter if the shit I did to girls happened to my baby girl I'd kill someone."

"That's why you only date men."

"Shut up, homo, I hate you."

"Speaking of girls, how's forehead."

"That's a ten year old joke."

"And its still hilarious."

"Blondie's fine, we fight but that's what we do he still threatens to 'lay me out' he's crazy but I knew that."

"When you gonna marry him?"

"Aren't we basically married? We have a son, he has both our last names. We should just elope."

"I said that to Ichi when we was getting married and he punched me. So you can elope but you'll be marrying yourself."

"Whatever."

"Good evening Everyone." they heard Renji said, they turned to where they heard the voice. Renji was standing in the front of the restaurant holding Byakuya's hand. "Welcome to Zabimaru, my restaurant. Thank you for coming and enjoy the food." the people who were standing around waiting for Renji to arrive sat down at table's except for Starrk, Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shinji they followed Renji and Byakuya to a room in the back of the restaurant.

"Hey guys." Renji said hugging Shinji and Ichigo and high fiving Starrk and Grimmjow. "I'm so happy to see you guys."

"We're happy to see you, too." Shinji said "And your never-aging husband, nice upgrade."

"Its my genes, Shinji." Byakuya smiled taking a seat next to Renji.

"Guys we made it." Ichigo said holding up his glass when every one sat down. "We're rich with our own money."

"Cheers." they all said laughing and smiling and remembering how good it was to be with one another again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks. Please Review.<strong>

**We have come to an end and I just wanna say thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, alerted, anything. I love writing it is me putting a piece of my heart into something special and I'm happy you guys enjoy it. Loving this story in turn is loving me and I love you guys so much. I have been writing this story since 2011 when I had to share a computer with my other siblings I've come a long way and again I wanna say thank you.**

**I won't be gone for long I just need a little break but if you liked this story a bunch the next story I have coming up is called 'Freedom' and it features my very first love: music. It will have witty comments, stupid jokes, heartbreak, tears, laughter, and anything else you could think of...okay maybe not anything but I love this story already and I hope you'll love it too.**

**Thank you. XD**


End file.
